A Dragon Father
by BoazOfEirini
Summary: Death roared onto the battle field. The black dragon has introduced itself to the Fairytail guild on Tenrou. This time, the feelings of their friends empower Natsu and Wendy to make different choices, leading to Natsu's broken spirit. When the worst happens, Natsu leaves for revenge. Only upon reaching his breaking point does he realize his true purpose in life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tenrou Island

Far off on an island off the coast of Hargeon was a sight too frightful to behold: a giant wrestling a dragon. The giant was covered in injuries, while the dragon was black as the night sky. With all his might the giant was holding back the dragon from reaching his goal. "I don't know what it is you're after, but I won't let you pass any further ahead! Because behind me are all my little brats!" The Dragon roared back fiercely, shaking the entire island.

Off into the distance were Makarov's brats. As they saw their master fall and have his chest penetrated by the dragon's claw, the brats who were running away turned around and began to defend their old master. Behind them were two who were in an odd sense of shock: a pink haired young man with a well-toned body and next to him was a preteen girl with blue hair into a ponytail where a green dress with gold armbands. The young man, named Natsu, looked towards the dragon in front of them. He was completely paralyzed by fear. After a moment that lasted an eternity a force deep inside began rising up within him. He smelt the air around him filled a warmth earthy scent as the sun provided him with a fierce heat. As the energy from everything around him began pouring into his being, he looked towards the young girl and said, "You feel it too. Don't you, Wendy?"

As Wendy gulped from the intense view she could only mutter one word. "Yeah." She continued to take in the sight and energy all around; forcing the words out of her lungs, "Let's go save our friends!"

Deep fear, the presence of a dragon, and being forced to put their lives on the line against a threat no one could handle unlocked a power deep within their beings. They began to walk forward when an absurd amount of magic power began to outpour from both of them.

The apocalyptic dragon rose into the sky and began preparing his breath attack. The guild was frightened. "Let's join hands!" yelled Mirajane. "Everyone, focus all your magic on Freed!" yelled Lisanna. Everyone began pouring energy into Freed to form a magic barrier. Off into the distance, a young girl in a pink dress was off in the distance smiling, hatching a plan. Then a red headed knight clad in shining armor yelled, "We can't let it end here!"

"We will never give up!" Lucy shouted tearfully towards the sky.

"Everyone join your power together! We will show it the power of the bonds of our guild!" Gray yelled in retaliation to the dragons incoming attack.

Makarov cried out his last words, "We are all going home together to Fairytail!"

A scale covered Natsu and pink haired Wendy sped by the group and leaped high into the air as the pressure from the incoming attack increased.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT WE ARE OLD MAN!", Natsu roared.

"NATSU! WENDY! DON'T!", Makarov shouted.

Each one individually terrified and shouted at the two dragon slayers, they all closed their eyes. They all sensed the overwhelming power coming out from both of them, but it still paled in comparison to Acnologia. Moments later when the two dragon slayers were only a few meters below head height the Apocalypse unleashed his roar towards the two fools in front of him, as well as the group of fools below him. As the attack came out they Natsu shouted in return, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR", with a millisecond behind him was Wendy who yelled, "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Off into the distance were members of the magic council. They witnessed the attack. Fire, the wind, and death itself collided in the air. The resulting explosion covered the entire island. As the smoke disappeared, the entire island was gone. Soldiers watching could only look on in fear as the once steady boat seemed to become a mere piece of plywood. Zeref himself witnessed the island's destruction, saying goodbye to his now dead little brother when smelling the ashes and sulfur of his death.

Far away from the destroyed Tenrou Island was a small boat with two passengers: a young woman with purple hair wearing a white and black one-piece bikini armor. The other was a short, pink haired young girl wearing a similar piece of armor, but dark pink with a red robe. They were talking with a cold atmosphere surrounding them. As they exchanged words, soon the woman in white tearfully jumps overboard, only to be rescued by the young girl. While they tearfully held each other in their arms, two meteors flew through the air towards them. Crashing into the ocean behind the objects formed a large wave. Submerged by the force, Ultear created a magic circle below her with her left hand while holding onto Meredy with her right. Shooting above the waves, the ice finished by making a small platform to rest on.

After the waves resided, an unconscious Natsu and Wendy were washed up off a ledge on the ice platforms base. Ultear raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they, Ultear?" Meredy asked.

"Can't you tell?" Ultear asked gently. A fish flew out and landed on Natsu, who woke up shouting. "They're members of Fairytail."

"What the hell?" Natsu asked. "Is that a fish?" He grabbed it and threw it into the ocean. By flinging his arm backward he accidentally hit Wendy, who once again flew into the ocean. Seemingly use to heroics, Meredy jumped in after Wendy, quickly emerging with her in hand.

"Thanks for saving me," Wendy said as she continued to cough the water out of her lungs. "Why was I drowning? The last thing I remember…" Images of Acnologia pierced Wendy's mind. She cringed.

"Don't worry, Wendy." She looked up and noticed Natsu above her, standing on the ledge. "Everything will be alright", he said. Ultear formed another magic circle and made steps going towards the Natsu's ledge, the ocean surface near Meredy, all the way to the miraculously unharmed boat a dozen meters away.

"What happened to you two members of Fairytail?" Ultear asked when everyone finally made it into the boat.

"A dragon", Natsu responded. "A powerful one. I've no doubt even with dragon force, we are lucky to be alive. We must have been hit on accident." Wendy shivered.

"You think we were hit by accident?" she asked. They began to row to Hargeon.

"I have almost no doubt", Natsu said. He stared towards Tenrou Island and said, "The entire island is gone. If we were his main target, we would have been obliterated." Wendy winced at the thought.

"Do you think they are… dead?" she asked.

Natsu began rowing harder, quickening their pace.

"Natsu?"

"I don't know, Wendy", he said. A quick gust of air began helping to push the boat towards land. "My gut feeling is they're alive. I know they are somehow, but… I saw the island destroyed with my own eyes. I want to believe, but I don't how it is possible." The wind calmed. "Even with dragon force we didn't make a dent into his attacks. I don't know how anyone could survive a direct attack."

Wendy began to cry.

"Don't give up yet, Wendy", Natsu said as he put his hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Even if we have no idea how it doesn't mean they are gone."

"Have faith in your friends", Meredy said put her best effort into a smile. "I may not know you, but I do know Fairytail never gives up."

"She's right", Ultear said. "Fairytail never gives up. They survived somehow. I know it." Natsu shoved his face near Ultear and began sniffing. Ultear grew awkward and blushed when asking "What is it?"

"You smell… Familiar", Natsu said as he continued to shove his face all over her body.

"Stop that!" she said as he froze him in place momentarily. After letting go of her magic, Natsu quickly fell to the wet floor.

"What happened to him?", Meredy asked.

"Motion sickness", Wendy explained. Natsu proceeded to vomit profusely over the side of the boat, followed by Wendy casting a spell on him. As the grew close to the port after several hours of rowing and using magic to accelerate their trip, Wendy looked at Meredy and said, "Thank you for helping us! I never even thought to ask, but who are you?"

"We're former members of Grimoire Heart", Ultear said. Wendy began to sweat. "However, we've left them behind."

"Don't worry, Wendy", Natsu said. "They're good people. I can tell." Ultear looked at Natsu in shock by his lack of surprise. She looked down in dismay.

"My name is Ultear Milkovich", she said. "I am the daughter of Gray's former master. This is my adopted daughter Meredy." She motioned to Meredy with her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" she said enthusiastically and offered her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too!" Wendy responded as she shook her hand. "My name is Wendy… but you already know that." As Wendy finished her words their boat sat beside a pier. Natsu quickly jumped and shouted joyfully. As the events sobered him quickly he turned towards Ultear with his head down.

"Thank you for the ride", Natsu said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We are going _home_ ", he said.

"Can we come with you?" Meredy asked. Natsu laughed.

"Of course", he said with a smile. "You helped us. We're friends now, aren't we?" Ultear held back a tear or two by the sudden odd speculation.

"Of course", she said as a tear slipped through. "You're right!"

The following morning Natsu arrived at Fairytail with the others in tow. Painfully, he had to explain the situation to the guild. Arguments waged between if the Tenrou group survived or died, who should be the next guild master, if Ultear and Meredy can join Fairytail, and if Fairytail should disband.

"YOU'RE ALL BEING STUPID!" Natsu yelled.

"How are _we_ being stupid?" Macao asked.

"They are still alive!" Natsu said as flung his arm aside with vibrant body language. "They have to be! We cannot give up! Makarov is our only guild master, and Ultear and Meredy saved us! They can join Fairytail!"

"Listen, Natsu", said Macao. "We won't give up. I promise you. But…"

"But what?!" Natsu asked with fire in his eyes.

"But we cannot add new members without a guild master in place", Wakaba interjected. He exhaled his smoke. "Besides, they are from Grimoire Heart. The young girl might be able to get away with joining, but Ultear is a former member of the magic council who betrayed Fiore. Even if we wanted them to join, she can't. She would be arrested almost immediately." Wendy looked at Meredy with painful eyes, while Meredy stared at Ultear with determination.

"I won't go anywhere without Ultear!" she said. Ultear's gaze fell onto Meredy. They had an argument with stares and body language, which Meredy won and stayed with Ultear.

"It's alright", Natsu said. "As soon as Makarov comes back we will get your situation cleared up. I promise."

"We should leave immediately", Ultear said. "The magic council is bound to come here soon to alert everyone of what happened." She grabbed Meredy who broke free of her grip. She turned to see Meredy crying, with Natsu grabbing her own arm.

"At least let her say goodbye, Ultear," he said. After they finished their goodbyes, Ultear's stepped towards the door full of regret- as she had quickly grown fond of the idea of joining Fairytail- and walked unwavering towards her future with Meredy.

"Ultear…" Natsu said. She turned back towards Fairytail with tears in her eyes. "At least stay here for a few days. Makarov may come back soon. Give it some time. Please." Ultear bit her thumb nail as silence fell on the guild.

"Master Macao, is it alright with you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't call myself master…" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh please, old man," Wakaba said. "There is no doubt in anyone's mind that you are our substitute master until Makarov comes back. Don't make us kiss your ass to say it."

"Alright, alright!", he said. His face turned serious and looked towards Ultear and Meredy. "You can stay here. Stay in hiding in the guild for the rest of the day. You said it yourself, the magic council will visit soon."

"Thank you!" Meredy said. She smiled, grabbed Wendy by the hand, and bolted out the door. Ultear let out her first laugh all day.

"What should I do?" Ultear asked.

"Well, you can't stay in the main guild hall", Macao said. Natsu scratched his head repetitively.

"Well, what about staying with me?" Natsu asked. He gave his patented smile. "I know it isn't ideal, but no one will see you."

"That will be fine for now", she said. She put her hands on her hips.

"Let's go now", he said. "I can show you around Magnolia after, and then we'll find Meredy and Wendy."

"That sounds nice", she said. She smirked at him. "There's also something I would like to show you tonight when we're alone." Natsu only gave a simple smile back and walked out with Ultear. Wakaba and Macao looked at each other and then towards Ultear with bloody noses.

"What uh…" Wakaba said. "What do you think she meant, Macao?"

"I don't know", he replied. "Whatever it is, Natsu is in for a treat."

When the afternoon came, Doronbolt and Lahar both stopped by the guild and explained the situation.

"Since you are aware of the circumstances", Lahar said, "we need to know who you're new Guild master will be."

"Makarov's alive," Macao said. His eyes glared with anger. "Don't underestimate our master."

"The council views him as… gone", he responded. "At least appoint a temporary master until Makarov comes back."

"That will be me", Macao said. Lahar turned around with his soldiers and began leaving.

"Thank you for being cooperative", he said. "I hope everything turns out alright." They were gone as fast as they came.

Later that day Natsu, Wendy, Ultear, and Meredy were nearing Natsu's home after dinner. Natsu's hands were behind his head, Wendy walked with her arms down tightly locked, Meredy swung her arms back and forth with high energy, and Ultear held her hands to her hips.

"Hey Ultear, what did you want to show me tonight when it was just us?" Natsu asked.

"Ultear!" Meredy said stunned by her bravado. Wendy blushed at Ultear's ulterior motivations.

"Meredy, don't assume improper things". Ultear said.

"Improper things?" Natsu asked. He laughed at short pink hair girl. "You have a dirty mind. I said _us_ \- as the in the four of _us_."

"Oh…." The two young girls said in unison. After a few more seconds they had finally arrived at Natsu's house, which was a large mess. The wood which built the house was rotten. Trash covered the entire house. The three girls were easily disgusted at the atrocity Natsu had been committing against basic hygiene.

"I wanted to thank you for helping us", Ultear said. She brought out her orb and everyone stared deeply into it. "I'm offering you two the power of Second Origin."

"What is the second origin?" Wendy asked.

"Inside every person, there is a container to hold magic", she said. "When the mage runs out of mana, ethernano from the world around them refills the container. However, recent studies have identified a part of the container that goes largely unused." She moved towards the two dragon slayers and extended her orb. "With the arc of time, I can evolve your containers so you can use the second origin." Smoke starting coming from Natsu's crashed brain.

"I don't think either of us understands", Wendy said.

"It's a large power up. You'll gain years of the power equivalent to years of training", Ultear said. The smoke stopped. The fire was lit in Natsu's eyes and drooled from his mouth. Ultear grinned at the Salamander. She continued, "However, it'll be excruciatingly painful and worse than your wildest imaginations." Ultear's eyes sharpened like a snake. Her smile grew wide as if she was wildly turned on by the pain.

"Ohhhhhh….", Wendy mumbled fearfully as sweat dropped profusely from her forehead.

"I don't care!" Natsu said. "Thank you! Thank you! How can I thank you?" Natsu jumped towards Ultear and began hugging her; his face purposely unintentionally was shoved into her breasts. "You're even starting to look like a _real_ woman!"

"I _am_ a woman…" she said. Her face was filled awkward shame as time as several moments passed with Natsu not letting go. "Can you let go?"

"Ow! Ah! Aw! Ah! Ow!", Natsu screamed. The pain was great, like being crucified, whipped, and burned alive all at once. Wendy was incapable of screaming while near losing consciousness. Several hours had passed since Ultear had started. Now in the heart of the night, the cold wind brushed against the dragon slayers. Their bodies were covered in odd, red tattoos. Screams filled the night sky. However, as the story goes, the pain was worth it.

The next two months were tricky. Almost no one left on jobs. Natsu trained every day, venting his anger out on nearby mountains. Ultear, Meredy, and Wendy often accompanying him out of worry. Meredy and Wendy would occasionally go to town and shop together, spending hours every day with each other. Ultear would stay by Natsu's side, preventing from ever going overboard. At times she would visit the main guild hall and talk to Fariytail's other members. She would often try to talk to Natsu, but as time went on he would speak less and less to everyone. By the end of the two months, he didn't speak to anyone besides occasional one worded sentences to Wendy. One morning Natsu entered the guild only to hear everyone arguing. A large group of unknown people began approaching Natsu and surrounded him, each with a Fairytail's mark.

"What do you guys want?" Natsu asked.

"It's your fault the guild is falling apart", one man said.

"They're dead, and because of that the guild is dead", another said.

"If you weren't so weak it would have been different", a third man said. Natsu punched the third man and wrestled him to the ground. He began swarming each and every one of the group with merciless fists.

"Don't ever call me weak!" Natsu said. "I didn't want them to die!" Natsu readied himself for one last punch.

"Natsu!" Wendy said. Natsu froze.

"We are so quitting this shitty guild!" one of them said. They all got up and ran away, leaving the guild behind.

"Natsu, you can't just hurt them because you blame yourself!" Wendy said.

"It's my damn fault they're dead, Wendy!" he said. His eyes filled with frustration. "Ok?!" Wendy sighed at the pink haired man.

"It's not your fault!" she said. She stepped towards him and stood toe to toe. "Because they are all still alive!"

"They are dead, Wendy", he said. "They are dead because of us!" Guilt filled the atmosphere. Wendy began to rub away her watery eyes.

"Natsu!" Macao said. He got up from the table he was eating breakfast at. He raised his voice. "Don't yell at the poor girl! You're an adult! Act like it!"

"You can't tell me what to do Macao!" he said. "You aren't our guild master!"

"I am now, you damn brat", he said.

"I've had enough of everyone! I'm leaving!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Natsu now. No one was angry. No one was sad. There was only silence for as the sound of stools scratching the wood floor as everyone began getting up.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to go train for a while," he said. Natsu's voice became disturbingly calm. "I am going for a while. I need to prevent something like this from ever happening again." The commotion began enveloping the guild. Everyone's voices were heard as roaring whispers. Everyone had something to say but was too afraid to say it.

"Aren't you strong enough with second origin Natsu?" Ultear asked. Concern filled her eyes.

"I'm nowhere near strong enough still", he said. "If Acnologia attacked, I wouldn't be able to save anyone." Wendy approached Natsu timidly.

"Y… you're leaving the guild?" Wendy asked. Natsu looked towards the door.

"No", he said. "I promise I won't ever leave the guild. I just need to be gone for a while."

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you have to leave _me_?!" A vein grew on Wendy's forehead.

"I just do."

"Natsu!" She said. "At least look at me." He turned towards her and looked her in the eye. "What are you trying to prove? What are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to kill Acnologia."

A/N: Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction of Fairytail. I have several chapters for this done, although I haven't worked on it for a while. I figured I might as well post them. Sorry for the bad writing. This entire story is merely for fun. I had written this for some friends when I suffering from awful anxiety a year ago. Writing was the only activity that I could do without breaking down. There are plenty of teenage angsty edgelord material, OOC times, weird changes of emotion from teenagers, and all sorts of a mess. Don't let me be the one to discourage from reading, let the reading do that. It's just a warning.

There are going to be a lot of original characters in this story. A HUGE NOTE is that there are two separate main characters. One is Natsu, the other will be a wizard later introduced. Every chapter will keep one (or both) of those two as the center focus. They will both have their own arcs.

I will post a song with each chapter to accompany the theme. Imagine it like recommended background music that inspired me as I wrote. It'll be posted with the chapter title from now on. For funsies.

A/N 2.0 I originally deleted this fic, but I ended up reuploading it. All of this is from when I had anxiety and was super edgy in mind and randomly pervy. I really have no plans of continuing this at all, although I might to a different version of a similar plot with Natsu x Wendy as the focus. I've tempted to write a romance driven story to see how I perform. Let me know.

If for whatever reason someone wanted to pick up this story, let me know. I'd be more than happy to give everything I have on this fic outlined and input another note directing my story to the new one.

 _Home_ by Christ Daughtry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Demon

Six months had passed since the demon left. Clocks around a no name city began striking midnight. A few miles outside the city was a guild surrounded by a dead swamp. The fire covered the guild in a dress. Screams came from inside the building. A pink haired demon was on the loose.

"Run away from the freak!" yelled Kageyama, a young male adult with a spiky black ponytail who moved with the shadows down a hallway. Above him was a man flying on a scythe with white hair, with the appearance of a pissy grim reaper.

"I won't run away from trash!" the other man yelled back. Fire chased the two men relentlessly down the hallway engulfing everything in its path. The grim reaper stopped- affirming his decision moments ago.

"I won't lose to trash like you", he said under his breath. A split second later the pink haired demon came bursting through the flames and grabbed the reaper by his neck and held him with one hand.

"What did you say?" the demon said.

"I won't lose to a fly!" he said. The demon laughed.

"Tell me where Grimoire heart is," the demon said. "A birdy told me you have a deal going on with them."

"I won't speak to fly!" he said. The demon crushed his windpipe ruthlessly and tossed him at the wall.

"I wonder," the demon said. "Can you breathe with a crushed throat since you're a wind wizard, Erigor?" The man began coughing choking on his own coughed up blood.

"I'll help you out with that", the demon said. He lit the man on fire. He attempted to scream but to no avail. After a few more seconds he lost consciousness from suffocation, and then he proceeded to die from being burned alive. The demon turned towards the shadow. "Will you tell me what I want to know?"

With eyes stuck he said, "Any- anything! Just don't hurt me!" The demon extended his hand towards the shadow's face and touched it softly.

"I'm not all bad. See?" The shadow relaxed slightly, although still weary. "Do you know where Acnologia is?" The shadow began to shake sporadically and shook his head. "Where are the members of Grimoire Heart that you report to?" He began to shake more violently.

"If I tell you, they will kill me", he said. The demon's fire began burning brighter into a crimson. The building began to slowly collapse.

"Do you really think I will let them live if I am hunting them?" The demon and the shadow's floor gave out, sending them into the basement only for the demon ready to keep asking him until they both died.

"Shit! Shit! Alright!" the shadow said. "The two we report to are currently leading a dark guild called Yellow Werewolf. They exist around 150 miles north of here at the base of Mount Stone."

"Thank you." The demon extended his hand to help up the shadow. As they gripped hands, the demon pivoted and tossed the shadow into the sky as far as he could. "If he survives then he deserves to live." He sighed. "Besides, he was about pass out from the smoke he inhaled anyway. He would have died if I didn't throw him." The pink haired demon left the building and began to think about the names he was given.

"Those names..." he said. "They are really shitty. What the hell type of names are Yellow Werewolf and Mount Stone?" The demon headed north.

Two days later at the base of Mount Stone was a Chicken and a Dog talking. The sun was shining brightly. Flowers filled nearby meadows. Surrounding the entire area was a forest cut in half by a man-made road.

"I hate days like this", the chicken said. "Not enough murder and mayhem."

"What?" the dog said. "Do you want to go kill our guild mates again? Oh! Wait! You already did that dipshit." Clouds covered the sky.

"This is better", the chicken said.

"Hey, can I join you two?" a voice of a young man yelled from a distance away. He was cloaked in a black robe with a bright smile on his face. He began to run over to them when the chicken motioned him.

"Why, Kawazu?" the dog asked.

"I'm in the mood for more murder," he said. As the young man arrived the chicken looked at him and asked his deadliest voice, "How would you like to die today instead of a picnic?"

"I don't know about that", the young man laughed. "The sun isn't out. How will everyone enjoy murder on such a dreary day?" The chicken grew vain on his forehead.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked. The overcast shifted as the sun began to come out again.

"What a beautiful day!" the young man yelled. "Now it's a day for murder!" Irritated, the chicken lunged forward and began shooting eggs rapidly at an ever increasing speed. The demon dodged each shot with relaxed ease. He threw off his cloak to revealed a pink haired demon with an overwhelming murderous presence. "What the fuck kind of attack is that?" he asked. He lunged forward and punched through the chicken's abdomen. As the chicken began to bleed out, he asked, "Where is Grimoire heart?" The chicken proceeded to cough greats amount of blood.

"Why would I tell you?" he said. "I'm going to die anyway." The sun became overcast once again.

"You never know. I might have healing magic" the demon said.

"Fine. We are Grimoire Heart", he said. "We report to Rustyrose and Kain. They both report to Master Bluenote now that Hades is dead." The demon looked at the dog, noticing his uneasiness. Without hesitation, the demon burned the chicken extra crispy.

"Hey dog samurai bitch, do you want some of this chicken?" The dog sat down and crossed his legs and sweated. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"No!" he declared. "I will not tell you that Rustyrose and Kain are currently at Mount Hakobe, nor will I tell you that only they are allowed to know where Master Bluenote is."

"You ever realize that you're a dumbass?" the demon asked. The samurai sighed.

"Yes," he said, "every day." The demon fell to the ground and began laughing. His fists slammed on the ground back and forth.

"I like you, samurai dog", he said. "If I wasn't going to kill you I would ask to be friends." Without hesitation, the dog got up and began running into a nearby forest for cover. "Alright! I'll give you a 5-second head start for helping me out."

"This kid is crazy!" the dog thought.

"5".

"What the fuck is wrong with him?! Isn't he Salamander?!"

"4".

"Damn! Damn! Run faster!" Each step held the force of his entire will.

"3". The dog dove into the forest and continued running. Time began to slow down as he sensed his death nearing.

"I can't give up yet! I can't die!"

"2" was heard with a loud yell being screamed faintly into the distance. The dog continued to bolt in the opposite direction of the sound.

"So close to freedom!"

"1" was even fainter and sounded like a borderline whisper. The dog continued to run.

"He can't catch up to me now!" he thought. "I just need to keep going!" A shadow appeared in front of the dog to reveal the demon mere feet away from his own self. Time slowed down further as his brain began to process every moment of his life in an attempt to justify all he has done.

"Zero." The dog began backtracking and then he tripped over a root behind him. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Fire burst out of the demon's mouth on a colossal scale, destroying every living cell in its path. When the fire stopped, the demon looked out at the forest. A new man-made road ending nowhere had been made. The sky began pouring rain over the forest, however, it could not put out any fire. There was none. The fire itself raged on his command, but cease to exist as an obedient slave the moment the magic stopped. The only fire that raged was inside the demon's heart.

After several more days of traveling, the demon arrived near the peak of Mount Hakobe-where there was a large metallic building three stories high. The demon cloaked his wrath and climbed into an unlocked window on the second floor. After entering the second floor, he examined the interior. It was covered in polished wooden floors. The main hallway was not separated by floors, but it had wooden balconies on the second and third floor to watch over it. All rooms had a tacky golden wallpaper finish. The demon, using the balcony, peaked onto the main hallway; there were a dozen men surrounded by over twenty tied up women and men. Most were clearly grunts, although there was a weird man with sunglasses and a fat pale man he recognized. However, all those tied were either young women or wizards. The demon heard their whispers.

"What do you think?" Rustyrose asked. "Should we give all of them to Master Bluenote, or should we keep some of them for ourselves?" Kain walked over towards a young blonde woman with a Blue Pegasus emblem on her left shoulder. She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, with minor bangs on the left side of her forehead while wearing a light pink sequin dress. He put his hand around her mouth and went in to kiss the squirming girl.

"You're beautiful", he said. He backed away. Jenny breathed. "But don't think I'm the type of guy who will just fling himself at any woman!" He looked at his partner. "I want to keep her as my wife." Jenny fainted.

"Don't you dare!" said Hibiki, thrusting himself into the conversation.

"If you don't shut up now, I will kill you and your two friends over there", Rustyrose said, pointing at Eve and Ren. Kain jumped on top of the trimens.

"She is mine now! He said. Jenny regained consciousness.

"Don't you think it's evil to force someone to love you?" she asked. Tears streamed down her face. "All you've done is hurt us! You're a monster!" His face turned red.

"It's our first lover's spat," he said calm and angered. He embraced the tied up woman against her will. "That makes me so happy! It's like we are already married!" Jenny cringed. She swallowed her anger and calmed her breathing. She looked him dead in the eye.

"I won't ever marry you. I would rather die first because you hurt my friends." Kain began to laugh.

"You think I would kill you?" he asked. He smiled cruelly. He groped her chest and began kissing her neck. "Why would do that when I can do whatever I want since we are married?"

"Stop!" the trimens yelled. Kain ripped off parts of her dress.

"ENOUGH!" a mysterious voice yelled.

"Looks like the show is over, Kain," Rustyrose said. Everyone looked around for the voice. "Make everyone watch you rape her later. We have an intruder right now." He motioned his men to move out. Kain picked up Jenny and began to carry her.

"We're going to my room to finish consummating our marriage," he said.

"Help! Please! Anyone!" she cried out, barely able to formulate words after. Loud crashes ensued from the second floor.

"We better hurry, my love," he said.

The demon burned away the shadows and stole the attention of the dark guild. "I'm right here, you cunts! Come and get me! Me, the demon who is slaughtering your dark guilds!" A man dressed in a purple suit appeared before the demon.

"Oh ho ho!" he said. "So you're the one who has been causing us so much pain in the last few weeks."

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. "You're not a part of Grimoire Heart."

"My name is Tyrion the Bald," he said. "I-"

"But you're not bald. What kind of shitty name is that?"

"Don't interrupt-"

"No one cares about your feelings."

"I'm one of the new seven kin of purgatory! Don't underestimate me!"

"What was that? You're a worthless piece of shit?" The man in his purple suit lost his hair and began to emanate an overwhelming amount of magic power. His eyes turned red. Veins grew all over his body.

"Now you will see why I'm Tyrion the Ba-!" Before his sentence finished the demon lunged forward and smashed his fist through the man's neck, effectively decapitating him. He jumped to the main hall and burned away all the rope with a gentle flame. The women and men began to celebrate their freedom.

"Salamander?" Hibiki asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he said.

"Thanks for saving us," Ren said. "Why are you here?"

"Not enough time." He said. "Take the women and leave as fast as possible. Head to Fairytail. They are close and will help you."

"What about Jenny?" Eve asked.

"Leave her to me."

"We want to help too!" Hibiki declared.

"You are!" he said. He glared at them. "Don't be dumbasses. You have the most important job. You need to save all these women. I will Kenny."

"You mean Jenny?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, whatever- the blonde girl about to be raped. Don't worry."

"But!" Ren cut off Hibiki. They all noticed The demon's eyes. They were different; filled with rage and without mercy.

"They won't get away with this," Ren said. "Besides, we lost our fight against the two of them." The three men gathered the women and quickly evacuated. Although cold, they headed down the mountain in the magic bus mobile which brought them up. During that time the members of Grimoire Heart noticed and headed to the main hall. The remaining 10 men surrounded The demon all grinning.

"It's ten of us, and only one of you," Rusty said. He laughed maniacally. "Such shitty decision making!" The demon looked around him and closed his eyes. An enormous amount of magic power came forth out of the demon. All but Rustyrose fell to their knees out of pure fear.

"You dumbasses! Attacking us on Tenrou Island is what summoned Acnologia." He said. "You are responsible for Fairytail's death. Now where is Bluenote Stinger? Do you know where Acnologia is?" Occasionally when fear or sadness pushes someone over the edge, they only have one option to take: laugh. Rustyrose laughed and laughed, overwhelmed by the demon's power.

"Sure!" he said. "Master Bluenote is running a Gladiator tournament in the Serpent mountain pass." He opened his arms as if expecting a hug. "It is in northeast Fiore, which is a few miles west of the border the country Seven." He laughed hysterically more. "Who knows? Maybe your fight with him will draw Acnologia to you! Although I have to say Master Bluenote is stronger." He snickered.

"Yeah? We'll see", the demon said. " **Fire Dragon's Burst**!" The demon crossed his arms as fire built up around his aura. He proceeded to slash out his arms giving off darts of fire poured from his body. Each blast pierced the skull Grimoire Heart members. Only Rustyrose survived.

"You won't kill me that easy! Not when I have the power to create any shield I want."

"Fine." The demon began summoning a tremendous amount of power. His body was engulfed in flame with streaks of lightning all around it. "Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"I'll block it!" The shield pushed back the roar. However, the flame surrounded and heated up the shield. Moments after roaring, the flame began to melt the shield and the gold in the shield made for a conductor of the lightning- effectively frying his entire nervous system. The demon's breath attack stopped.

"What do you know?" the demon said. "He is alive." Rustyrose was lying on the ground, missing a hand where the skin of the protruding bone had been seared shut. He was paralyzed and couldn't move a single muscle in his body, although his basic senses still worked as his muscles twitched on their own when prodded. "Well, you were fucked anyway. I might as well finish the job!" The demon proceeded to rip his head clean off, using the fire to stop the bleeding.

"HELP!" a voice yelled.

"That must be Penny", the demon thought. He rushed over to the door on the top room where the scream came from using his fire magic as a booster. Kicking down the door, he peered inside to see the young women naked, with a pale, fat man on top of her.

"Stop resisting and let me rape you already!" he said.

"Who the fuck says that?" she yelled.

"What?" he asked back. "You do want to fuck? You must be wanting me to force this against you. Does that get you off?" Suddenly, a flying object flew towards the large man who caught it on instinct. "What kind of throw was that? It was weak!" He looked at the object and noticed Rustyrose's detached head in his hand. He began to shake overwhelmingly. Immediately, Jenny kneed Kain in his testicles. Vomit from the surprise attack went all over the floor.

"You will never hurt a lady as long as you live," the demon said. He approached the large man who was on bended knee.

"There must be something you want!" he said. "I can give you whatever! Don't kill me!" The demon looked at Jenny, noticing the horror on her face. She was distraught and overwhelmed by what had been happening.

"In exchange to let you live despite hurting Jenny?" he asked. The pale man shook his head in great need. "Not on your life." Sweat began to drop. However, it was quickly evaporated by the fire dragon's roar which came from The demon- which destroyed half of the guild. Seeing her captor defeated, Jenny fell down in relief. The demon rushed over to her and began pounding on her chest in an attempt to perform CPR. "Don't die on me, Kenny!"

"I'm not dying" she whispered. She seemed to not notice the demon calling her by the wrong name. "I'm just relieved someone came to save me."

"I won't every let an innocent die if I can help it." He smiled at her. She noticed his appearance.

"Salamander?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You… are him?" she mumbled. "Thank you. You're my hero."

"Rest for now", he said. "I'll get you to safety." The demon picked her up and jumped outside of the building, now engulfed in flame. Jenny could only see the pink haired demon holding her. She let herself be swallowed in his arms, cuddling to his inner flame for warmth on the icy mountain. After a while, the demon had reached the base of the mountain and had caught up with the Trimens who were on their way back up.

"You saved her!" Hibiki yelled. The three men shouted for joy. She still needs medical attention. Make sure she is alright."

"I am alright," she said groaning at every word winced with pain. Natsu put her down. "I was able to resist long enough. He didn't do much past kissing me and touching my," she grew quiet and gestured to her breasts.

"Don't worry," the demon said. "He won't do that to you or anyone else again. I don't know what to say to someone who went through what you just did. I know you're cared about, though. Your friends are here."

"You're the one saved me." Her voice grew somber as she began to mentally accept the situation. "Won't you be my friend too? After all, not many guys get to call a model their friend." She joked trying to break the awkward tension in the air. The demon laughed to ease the tension, even though the joke wasn't funny.

"Even if it's from horrible circumstances, we are friends," he said. The demon smiled at her like before. She blushed a quick smile back, attempting to return the same smile which warmed her heart in the moments of her fear. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." It began snowing.

"I need to head off", the demon said.

"You aren't coming back to Fairytail with us?" Hibiki asked.

"No. I'm still hunting down Grimoire Heart." The demon frowned, remembering his purpose. Jenny went to hug him goodbye.

"Be safe", she said, gripping him loosely. "Thank you for saving me. When I can, I want to make it up to you in my own way. No buts about it." He nodded. She let go of him and the demon headed his way northeast waving goodbye.

A month had passed. The demon was nearing the border of the Fiore and Seven. Ahead of him was a mountain range with a narrow path splitting it into two. The mountains were bare, holding only dirt and stone. As the demon walked through the path he eventually reached an opening with a small coliseum at the center- being able to hold a few thousand viewers.

Silence filled the air.

"What's going on?" the demon thought. There was no crowd. Only the echoes of the blood-stained stone filled the air. After entering the coliseum, the demon looked around.

Twenty minutes had passed without contact. Ahead of the demon was sunlight piercing into the passage he had been searching. It was a doorway. Upon going through the door he had entered the gladiatorial arena. Ahead of him was Bluenote Stinger standing in the center.

"You must be the demon who has been hurting our operations", he said. The pink haired demon walked towards him. "You're right. There is no need for words. Can you fly, fairy?"

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** A tsunami of heat and raw energy shot forth from the demon's mouth.

 **"Fall!"** The endless wave became a mere whimper, although still making contact. The ground began to crackle. Natsu fell to the ground. "You still can't fly?"

"I'm going to fly, fuckface." Excessive magic power began to shake the earth around the demon, pushing back the gravity. " **Lightning Fire Dragon Mode.** " Veins all over the demon's body began to bulge. " **Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist**!" He jumped forward and made contact with Bluenote's hand which caught him. The demon lifted and kicked with his right leg to be blocked by his left forearm. Gripping the demon's leg, Bluenote slammed him into the ground, creating an indent.

" **Fall** ", Bluenote said. The amount of gravity tripled in strength as the demon began to feel his organs be ripped apart. The ground began to cave in on itself. He looked up at his oppressor with a fiery stare. With every ounce of his strength, he pushed himself up to one knee. "You can fly." Bluenote looked down intensely. Gravity increased exponentially. Bluenote stomped the demon's back, who released a depressed squeal.

"I'm all fired up." As Bluenote extended his leg to stomp on the demon's skull his foot was caught.

"You can fly."

"I can _soar_." The fire began dripping from the demon's mouth. Lightning crackled around his body. " **Lightning Fire Dragon Roar**!" Bluenote flew and crashed into the wall of the coliseum. "Where is Acnologia?!" Scales developed around Natsu arms and eyes. " **Lightning Fire Dragon Fist**!" He lunged forward with all his might and sent the attack straight into Bluenote's gut. He coughed up blood. Grabbing the demon's fist, he threw him into the opposing wall.

" **Black Hole**!" Bluenote extended his arms forward and began to close his palms together. A dark orb emanating a strong presence appeared in front of him pulling on the earth all around him. Natsu's feet slid closer inches by the moment.

"Damn! Do or die!"

His feet took flight. Bluenote squirmed with excitement.

" **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade**!" Lightning and flames engulfed each of the demon's hands. Swirling his arms, he shot a vortex of energy. A flash of light covered the arena.

"Did he fly?" The dust settled. The orb and its emanating presence were gone. The tension was palpable. Both wizards faced each other unharmed. Lunging at each other, they exchanged blow after blow with great ferocity.

"Enough." Bluenote and the demon looked at the entrance to see five wizards. Speaking was a man with a potato head: Jura Neekis. He stood tall and walked with authority. "Let's end this Salamander." Both wizards looked back at each other and began exchanging blows again. Each collision of fists was an explosion of force shaking the coliseums foundations.

"Th-they're demons!" Sherry said. Next to her was Lyon, wide-eyed in amazement. To his left was Ichiya, whose knees wobbled from their vicious nature.

"Natsu!"

He stopped. Bluenote continued to charge, but upon unleashing his fist it was caught with relative ease. Natsu's heart had calmed down. A calming anger and realization overcame him. He slowly turned to see the voice's origin was Wendy.

"Wendy", he mumbled. The team of Jura, Lyon, Ichiya, Sherry, and Wendy stepped forward and approached the two men.

"You can relax now", Jura said. "We are here to help." Bluenote's eyes wandered around, looking for an out, he noticed the demon's slight change in demeanor.

"I have no connection to Acnologia", he said. He exhaled. "You can fly, and have earned my respect."

"Do you know where Zeref is?"

"No, but he killed Master Hades."

Bluenote laughed.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No." Intense magical energy began to shake the coliseum once more. " **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade**!" Bluenote smirked. The demon began to charge his attack.

" **Fall** ", Bluenote whispered. As the earth cracked upward, the demon's attack shot Bluenote thousands of feet away, disappearing into the distance.

"Why did you do that, Salamander?" Lyon asked. "We could have arrest-."

"Stop, Lyon", Jura interjected. "They were perfectly even. If they fought to the death the survivor would only have Luck to thank. Besides, Bluenote has gravity magic."

"He reversed his own gravity", Ichiya said. His eyes widened with a finger in the air as if given the stroke of brilliance. "He purposely let himself be blown away to escape!"

"Yeah", the demon said. "You don't need to worry about him. He hasn't been running this slave ring in a month- if ever to begin with."

"What do you mean?" Lyon asked. The demon smelled the air around them to test uncertainty.

"A dragon's nose is never wrong", he said with a smirk. "I don't smell even the faintest of scents outside of your team, me, and Bluenote. Isn't it strange there is no smell of blood at a tournament where everyone fights to the death?"

"This place has been abandoned", Jura said. "We don't know Bluenote's real goals, but he didn't care about whatever operation they could have been doing here."

"What now?" the demon asked. His smile faded. "Are you going to arrest me?"

"That depends on", Jura said. "Will you keep attacking dark guilds without permission from the council?"

"I don't have any other leads." The demon sighed. He gazed at the cracks in the ground. "My next choice will be to hunt down Tartarus." Jura shook his head in grief.

"I'm sorry, Salamander, but I can't let you do that."

The demon's eyes sharpened.

"Why not?"

"Think." Jura's stance widened. "By attacking a powerhouse everyone you care about will become a target. You have no backup. You'll be declaring a war which the magic council isn't ready for, making you our target as well. The list goes on." The demon turned away,

"What if I decide to attack anyways?"

"We will be forced to stop you", Jura said. Magic power began building up in the two wizards.

"Do you think you can?" sneered the demon. He turned back to Jura. Fire lit in their eyes.

The wind blew across the coliseum.

" **Lightning Fire Dragon Fist!"** The demon leaped towards Jura.

" **Iron Rock Wall!"** A large slab of earth erected from the ground. The demon's fist easily pierced through the wall, making contact with Jura and pushed him back.

"Time for us to help!" Sherry yelled. " **Doll attack: Rock doll!** " The giant doll formed and immediately launched a fist towards the demon. He immediately jumped into the air, dodging the attack. Quickly retaliating with another **Lightning Fire Dragon Fist** the rock doll crumbled. Its remnants flew back at Sherry and pinned her to the ground.

"My turn!" Lyon said, folding his hands together. " **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!** " Rushing towards the demon, it melted before making contact.

" **Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!** " Flowing from the demon's mouth was a wave of fire surrounded by a storm of electricity crashing into Lyon and Ichiya, effectively knocking both out. The demon met Jura's ever constant gaze. "You won't win." Jura shook his head in disgust.

"What happened to him?" Sherry thought.

"Salamander, you must stop this at once," Jura said. " **Supreme King Rock Crush!** " Rocks swarmed all around the demon and collapsed on him. From the base, it began exploding rock by rock slamming into each other. The demon was down. "We won."

He got up.

"Damn it!" Lyon said. He slammed his hand into the ground. "I thought we had him."

"It won't be so easy", Ichiya said. They pulled themselves up.

" **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!** " Beginning to recreate his powerful vortex attack, the wizards readied their defense. The fires of hell and lightning bolts of Zeus seemed ill in comparison to the power overflowing from the demon's rage. The attack's radiance created a blinding luminosity over the coliseum.

"Natsu, stop!" Wendy jumped in front of the attack with her arms stretched out.

When the dust settled once again, the four wizards targeted were completely safe. Wendy lied on the rough surface covered in bruises and open wounds. The demon stood motionless, not making a sound.

Approaching her, the demon leaned over and fell to his knees. His head rested on her battered stomach, tears dripping into her wounds. "I'm sorry", he whispered angrily. "I'm sorry." She touched his cheek with her warm hand, covered in blood and dirt.

"It's ok, Natsu", she said. She began to rub his face. "I forgave you when you left." The demon stiffened. Every single muscle became tense with anger and grief. He picked Wendy up and walked over to Jura.

"Will you surrender?" Jura asked. Pain filled their faces.

"No." Wendy tugged on his shirt, indicating he wanted to be put down, which he did gently. "I won't attack Tartarus, but I am hunting Acnologia." He began to stammer. "I'm the only wizard capable." Lyon, Ichiya, and Sherry's faces were filled with disgust. Wendy gave a gracious smile, while Jura lets out a light laugh.

"I see", Jura said. "Well, although we cannot permit you to declare a one-man war with Tartarus, chasing Acnologia is a legal job approved of by the magic council." Lyon clenched his fist and jaw.

"Are you not going to arrest him?" he yelled adamantly, pointing at the demon. "He is a demon. He has killed countless dark guild members over the last month without permission from the council. He attacked his own friends without hesitation. He nearly killed Wendy! What more is there?" Natsu's scales finally faded away. He looked up at the sky deeply vexed.

"He is remorseful now, Lyon", Ichiya said. "He saved the Trimens and Jenny. Even if he has been cruel, he hasn't been cruel except to those he felt were standing in the way of his friends' memory- a parfum of grief."

"He has always been destructive and without restraint before", Sherry said. She put her hands on her hips. "What makes him different now that he's sought blood?"

"Simple", Jura said. "He said his goal is Acnologia. He doesn't want to risk hurting his comrades and receive no information."

"How can we know he will keep his word?" Lyon asked.

"Do you think Gray would?" Wendy asked. Images of Deliora began to flood Lyon's mind, causing his face to cringe.

"She's got a point, Lyon," Sherry said. "He may have acted like a demon, but he wouldn't disgrace his friends."

"He's not a demon!" Wendy shouted vehemently, stomping on the ground. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand patting the top of her head.

"Thank you, Wendy", Natsu said. "Thank you for having faith in me."

"Salamander, I will not arrest you", Jura said. Wendy and Natsu both looked at him smiling. "From here on out you will officially be on the job to hunt down and slay Acnologia."

"Thank you, Jura", Natsu said. His stance softened. "Acnologia is my only goal." He looked deep in Wendy's eyes and knelt down. "I'm sorry for ever losing track of what mattered. I will come back to Fairytail soon. I promise." Although Wendy's eyes watered, her heart toughened and helped give rise to a loving smile.

"I know you will", she said. She looked firmly back at him. She _knew_ what he felt. His feet paddled slowly away from Wendy.

"Why are you doing this, Salamander?" Jura asked. Ichiya stepped forward.

"Everyone's been wondering why", he said. "What do we tell everyone?"

"I'm a dragon slayer", Natsu said. He charged his roar and unleashed a hell fire which destroyed the entire opposing side of the coliseum. Everyone stared in awe with the relative ease of his destructive power, realizing in some manner he was _holding back_. "It's my duty to Igneel, my friends' memories, and for all of Fairytail.

A quick rush of wind through the canyon temporarily alleviated the blistering heat. He turned back one final time.

"And for you, Wendy." In a matter of seconds, he was gone at the beginning of nightfall; leaving all but Wendy uncertain about his future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The End is Where We Begin

Song: _The End is Where We Begin_ by Thousand Foot Krutch

Snow covered roads and houses of Magnolia, including the Fairytail guild. Unusually glaring, the sun slowly melted it away. A blue haired girl with a fair skin and a gentle face stared outside through a frosted window seal- her breath fogged it further. Scarlet colored dress formulated down her body.

"I wonder how Natsu is?" she thought. She pouted. "It's been two years." Her eyes looked outside with a deep yearning. Adventure in the outside world, filled with danger and peril which troubled her vulnerable heart over the dragon slayer.

"Wendy!" Macao said. He held a drink in his hand, sitting across from Wakaba. "Stop day dreaming about Natsu. He'll come back when he feels like it. Come over here! It's the New Year. I even got you a present." Wendy looked back, maintaining the same worried expression. She met eyes with the present.

"Master Macao," she said. Her hair covered her eyes. Her body began to tremble. "Thank you so much!" Lighting up her face was a smile. She attacked the present and pulled out two pieces of cloth from the package. Her face turned to the color of her dress.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " A powerful gust of wind shouted from her mouth like a mighty Thu'um. Macao and Wakaba both slammed into the wall.

"She's certainly become more like Erza since Natsu left", Droy said. Jet laughed.

"Wendy?" He asked. "Are you kidding? She's more like Mira. One moment she is sweet as can be and the next she's a demon." Bisca, Alzack, and Nab walked over.

"Can you blame her?" Bisca said. "Most of our female guild members have left."

"That's beside the fact she's taken the brunt of their perverseness", Alzack said.

"They didn't do anything perverted _this_ time", Nab said. Wendy's ears twitched.

She walked over to the two injured men.

"Thanks for the present, Master and Wakaba", Wendy said. She gave a vicious, hormonal smile. Walking over to the group of five she said, "Hey guys, how do you think this would look on me?" She lifted up the outfit over the corresponding curves on her body.

Jet, Droy, and Nab all fell over from a bloody nose.

It was dark red lingerie, stitched lightly to be see through. It held two shoulder straps, with a fiery floral pattern covering her chest's border. The underwear matched the pattern, which came with thigh high stockings and a garter belt.

"Your real question", Bisca said. "is 'will _he_ think it looks good on you?'" Wendy raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"What?" she asked. "Who are you talking about?"

Does she really not know?

"I only wanted to get back at the guys for insulting me", she said. She crossed her arms. "How can they call me a demon when they are perverts?" Bisca smiled.

"I think you know", she said. "Even if you don't know now, you will soon." Wendy laughed off an incoming blush and walked back to her window with the same longing stare she held before.

She certainly had matured, keeping her motherly gentleness Grandina instilled in her from a young age. Her problem was with perverts since her figure became more prominent with curves over the two years. Her shyness and high intelligence, along with her physical beauty, constantly attracted men of all ages. As such, she developed a deep hatred for perverseness without a figure to defend her from the constant onslaught of men. She became very powerful as well, with no one doubting she was the strongest active member of Fairytail- although it wasn't saying much.

Countries apart and several weeks ago from Fairytail was Natsu, who has grown slightly taller with longer, shaggier hair. He was standing on the shore of a great lake on the western border of Bellum. The lake was clear and contained thousands of fish. Surrounding this part of the lake was a vast forest, containing countless animals. Several deer walked alongside the young man. He outstretched his hands and began drinking water.

"It's been a while since I've bathed", he said. Taking off his clothes, he jumped into the water and began to clean himself. Thick flora sectioned off a part of the lake where he relaxed in. Pushing his hands together, he exhaled onto the water; warming it to a comfortable spa temperature.

Bushes nearby rustled. He heard a gentle voice.

"I finally get to recline and relax my weary bones", it said. The sound of a person entering the water behind the caped off flora quickly followed. Natsu swam under and through the bushes.

Loud screams overtook the silence which previously filled the air. Before him was a girl with scarlet hair like Erza's and soft face like Mira's. She covered her naked body with her dirty clothes as she screamed.

"What do you want?!" she asked. It was _only_ a woman. Natsu relaxed and turned back around. "You aren't going anywhere!" She jumped onto Natsu and began pulling his hair. "Why were you spying on me?"

"Ow! Ow! I wasn't! You don't have to hurt me. I'm leaving." Natsu began to move his feet to the previous location. Water below him began boiling to scalding temperatures. "What?" he thought.

"How are you not in pain?" she asked. Vipers began to shoot out of the water.

"You're a fire wizard?" he replied. Movement stopped. She let go of him and slid into the water. Lying on her back, Natsu began to lean over inquisitively. Dizziness suddenly fell over him. Worlds around him began to crumble to the ground as he lost consciousness. He was kicked in the balls.

Fog surrounded his vision. He could feel the soft cot on top of a wood floor underneath him. He leaned up groggily.

"Finally awake I see", the voice said. Natsu looked through a hallway to his left and saw the female fire wizard from before mixing. She was smiling. The house was filled with the smell of barbecue and smoke. "I'm sorry for kicking you." He maintained his stare. Her voice was cold but her eyes and head cast themselves down while holding one arm with the other. Voice and body language didn't match.

"What's up?" Natsu asked. She tightened her grip on her arm.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He shook his head.

"You don't need to be sorry", he said. "And you don't sound sorry. However, your body language is nervous and scared."

Silence filled the air. The only sounds heard were the breaths and heartbeats of their own life force. Her face grew more downcast by the second.

"I've had a bad week", she said. Her grip continued to tighten as she managed to look Natsu in the eye, who had begun sitting up.

"Sit beside me and tell me about it", he said. She let go of her arm and sat beside him. As she was near to speak, she could feel the heat emanating from his body. Her eyes grew wide and fierce on the sudden realization.

"Don't you have any questions?" she asked annoyed. "Do you know where you are or who I am?" He folded his arms.

"No", he said. "I don't see why that matters. You seem like a good person." She became motionless. Instant faith in her, without any knowledge of who she was or her past? Blush fell over her face. Words such as "awkward" became inefficient to describe the pause in the conversation she created by not responding.

"My name is Cirilla", she said. "I'm a recent addition to this village. Right now we are in my house. After saving a few women from nearby bandits, the men of the village decided to build it for me as a thank you." Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"You're a fire wizard, right?" She glared at him.

"Don't move on if you're so uninterested!" she screamed in his ear drum. He cringed. He could barely speak intelligibly without being able to hear his own voice, not to mention loud.

"Why were you traveling around?" he asked. Her body language softened.

"I was hunting a dragon", she said. Natsu's eyes widened. "I'm from pretty far away. I grew up in an area where dragons are worshiped. The last known dragon to be alive lived there- as well as my family. I had two little sisters. They were twins." She began to shake violently. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok", he said. "Don't push yourself. Remembering who you lost is incredibly painful." Their eyes met once again. He understood. She knew he did, without any doubts in her heart.

"We found out there was another dragon, a black one", she said. Natsu began to shake silently. "They called it Acnologia. It killed the dragon and my entire family without hesitation nor remorse. I've been hunting him for near a decade now." He put both of his arms on her shoulders with a powerful life-squeezing grip.

"When did it happen?" Tears rolled down her eyes.

"Christmas, year X777", she said. His arms rag dolled and fell to his side. "Are you ok?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel", he said. He looked up at her. "I'm a dragon slayer wizard. I was raised by the fire dragon Igneel. My dad, along with several other dragons, disappeared on July 7, X777. I've been searching for him ever since."

"I see", she said.

"That's not all", he said, beginning to stammer his words. "I'm a member of a wizard guild called Fairytail… Acnologia killed them."

Neither of them moved. They both could only stare at the floor and hear the sounds of the surrounding villages outside the walls.

"Can I ask you something?" Natsu had broken the silence.

"Yes", she replied.

"Why are you living in this village?"

The question pierced her soul. She knew why, although she would be fine with never thinking of it again.

"I found him", she said. Her breathing became heavy. "I saw Acnologia after years of searching. I tried to attack with my fire magic, but it failed. He didn't even notice me like I was an ant next to an elephant. All he had to do was take off flying and the sheer force of flapping his wings knocked me out." Natsu managed to finally look up at her.

"And", he said. "When you were so easily defeated you lost heart. You've given up." She winced at his words. She couldn't speak. She didn't want to acknowledge the presence of her feelings. "You can't give up. I know it's hard. Hell, it might be impossible, but I won't give up. I will avenge my friends." Natsu stood up, with her looking up at him. The sun from a side window glistened onto his body. A raging fire in his eyes lit a spark in her heart.

"Let me come with you!" she screamed with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"No", he said. "I won't let anyone else die if I'm not strong enough." Natsu left the house, leaving her behind him stunned.

A couple hours passed as Natsu walked around exploring the village. Sunset had come. A brilliant crimson had painted the sky with no clouds in sight. He stared into the sun, contemplating deceased friends.

"They would tell me to not do this alone, wouldn't they?" he mumbled to himself. "They wouldn't ask me to die for them looking for blood, but live for them and all of Fairytail… But, I can't help but feel the need to end him. It's my duty as a dragon slayer." He heard footsteps behind him suddenly stopped. It was _her_ again; dressed in a pink and black knee length dress.

"I know how you feel", she said. "My father was the dragon priest. He led everyone's worship of the dragons, and he made a covenant to always protect and hold the dragons as sacred. I may not be a dragon slayer, but I can't help but feel it's my duty."

"Wasn't I mumbling?" he said and turned away. A vein on her forehead appeared.

"Don't change the subject!" She delivered a kick to the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing his new bump.

"Don't be rude! Listen when other's talk to you."

"You're the jerk who hit me!"

"That's no way to talk to a lady!" she yelled and tackled him. He tried to move his arms but couldn't. She exerted a noticeable large amount of heat and pinned him down. Tears began to roll down her cheek only to evaporate. "Let me help you."

"The answer's no", he said.

"I won't let go of you until you say yes." He sighed. Shifting arms promptly and grabbing hers, he pulled himself up with her in hand, lifting her off the ground by each arm. They stared at each other for an eternity. Her faced began to match the crimson skyline. A thought popped into her head.

"Like what you see?" she asked. A seductive look in her eye appeared. "Do you want to do something instead of constantly undressing me with your eyes?" Natsu only kept staring at her, not saying a word.

"What's your name again?"

"That's what you were thinking?!" He nodded in agreement. "Did you even hear what I asked?"

"Yeah, you asked to help me kill Acnologia", he said. Her eyes glared at him and his oblivious mind. He put her down. Smells of freshly baked cookies began to fill the air. Ciri's stomach grumbled.

"I'm so hungry", she said. "I haven't eaten all day."

"If I buy you some food will you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Like a date?!"

"What? No, I just want your name."

"But you're buying me dinner and we are going to be alone?"

"Yes."

"Natsu, that sounds like a date." She laughed him.

"Says who?" he demanded. She looked to the sky for answers. How do you explain an answer to a question deemed a societal norm?

"How about this", she said and began to point towards herself. "If _I_ say it's a date, then it means you're asking me on a date."

"Alright", he said. "It's a date." While her blush ended, she turned pale.

"You gave up rather easy…" she said.

"I don't care what you think", he said. She glared once again.

"What was that?" Anger rose in her throat.

"No-nothing! I didn't mean that-." A blow was given. For the second time that day she hit his most sensitive area.

"It's a date, and you are going to like it. Got it?"

"Yes, Ciri", he said. She froze. Floods of memories came pouring back into her mind. Only her sisters and father called her by that name. "Was that not your name?" She shook her head and smiled.

"My name is Cirilla, but you can call me Ciri." She focused on the sun as she remembered the smiles of everyone she loved. Natsu began to walk towards the nearest restaurant.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked. Pride and stoicism filled his breathes.

"Don't forget about me!" She ran after him and tackled him once more.

For dinner, they traveled to a nearby restaurant where Natsu ordered fish, which he did

subconsciously. Ciri ordered several dozen cookies of different kinds, wishing to taste every variation. They spoke on friendly terms. He reminded her of his father: his serious demeanor, comedic self-interest, introspective behavior, and lack of perversion. She reminded him of an odd mixture between Lucy, Lisanna, and Erza. Each word she chose somehow reminded him of those three. A few minutes passed into a few hours. Losing themselves into their conversation, they had become hooked on each other's every word until being forcibly kicked out of the restaurant by the manager at the closing time.

Walking home, they continued to speak in amazement of the other and exchanged stories of adventures. Soon they had stopped after reaching her house's friend door. Ciri stared into the stars dressing the night sky.

"They're beautiful", Natsu said. "Aren't they?" She could only nod as they witnessed a star streak across the sky.

"Hey Natsu", she said tugging on his shirt.

Looking at her, he gave a simple "Hm?"

"I know you don't like the idea, but let me come with you", she said. She drew her arms close to her chest. "I have nothing here for me." She looked around, disappointed at the village surrounding her. "I've been searching for something to live forever since I failed to defeat the black dragon. I don't know if it's you, but this is the most fun I've had since I was a kid." She smiled at him, with the only response being a compassionate smile back.

"I don't know if you are what I'm looking for. I don't know _what_ I'm searching my heart for. Maybe it is you, a friend, a new family, a guild like Fairytail or-." He crossed his arms.

"Fairytail _is_ a family", he said nearly disgusted. She shook her head.

"Or if it's an adventure or whatever."

The once bustling town had now become quiet. Cricket's filled silence with their romantic songs. Fireflies danced in the night.

"What I do know", she said. "I believe I will find whatever I'm searching for if I'm with you." Ear to ear, a smile formed on his face.

"I like you", he said grinning all the brighter. "You're pretty gr-." She interrupted him, covering his mouth. Warm, gentle lips had encountered his. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Heat emanated from both of them. She jumped into his arms; not even noticing he had begun kissing her back, he gripped one of her legs and caressed her back. After an eternal kiss, she pulled back, each with a matching blush.

"I like you too", she said. Beads of sweat dropped from his head.

"You didn't let me finish", he said. "I don't really… like you like that." Her face turned white as snow.

"You said I was pretty!" she yelled, beginning lightly hitting his chest repeatedly. He scratched his cheek.

"Well, I was trying to say pretty great." He began to scratch the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. "You seemed like a cool person. I was going to tell say 'yes' to you accompanying me."

A bit of color returned to her face.

"You!" she yelled. "You mean I kissed you for no reason?" Natsu furrowed his brow.

"You only kissed me to so I would say 'yes'?" She began to wave her arms sporadically back and forth.

"No! Of course not!" she said, denying the accusation vehemently. "I meant… I thought you said you liked me. If you're not interested I made a mistake in kissing you. There was no reason to kiss you."

"I wouldn't say there was no reason", he mumbled and began to blush. Noticing his blush returned her ghostly appearance to the crimson blush of a swooning woman.

She tackled him into the door. Once again jumping into his arms, she began kissing him all over. Unable to open the door, she directed his hands to the doorknob behind him. Flying open, he tripped into the house with Ciri on top of him.

The door slammed shut.

The following morning Natsu woke up in his boxers to the smell of smoke and barbecue once again filling the house. He walked out to Ciri's kitchen. Standing there was the red-headed beauty in nothing but Natsu's vest cooking him breakfast. He approached from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Breakfast is almost ready", she said.

"Wonderful", he said with a joyful smile. "After breakfast, let's head out."

"So soon?" she asked. He nodded.

An hour passed before they cleaned up the house, gathered their needs and hit the road. The morning dew was still on the grass surrounding them. Ciri held his hand on the open road with a firm grip that will never let go.

"Have you heard the big news?" a stranger in front of them said.

"Heard what?"

"About the civil war!"

"Yes! It's crazy! What do you think is going to happen?" They were now out of earshot.

"Civil war?" Natsu asked himself.

"Haven't you heard?" Cirilla asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No", he said. "What's going on?"

"The last few months the magic council has broken down. Almost all of the kingdoms in Ishgar have begun to rebel and declare themselves as independent nations with their own magical authority and systems apart from the magic council."

"Almost all? Who hasn't?" he asked.

"Fiore is the nation who hasn't", she said. She sighed. "But that's only because Era is in Fiore. It's easy for them because most of the magic council and wizard saints already reside there; which gives Fiore more power towards self-interests over the other nations in agreement of Ishgar's overall magic governing the body. Tension is rising as each country is readying for war against all the others. They'll likely drag countless guilds and wizards into the fighting if it breaks out. The news and press are dubbing it _The Ishgar Civil War_."

"I see", he said. "It doesn't concern us then."

"It will affect everyone, however, they likely aren't declaring open war yet. A free for all war sounds like a bad idea. Most likely each nation is trying to gather allies and continue the stalemate until someone gives." Natsu pulled her hand and began to run as fast as he could. "What are you doing?!"

"I told you", he said, giving his classic grin. "It doesn't involve us. We have an eternal adventure waiting."

A month had passed since they first met each other. Every day they spent beside each other their bond grew exponentially. All blows to the heart they had endured transferred into the emotional bond between them. Years of bonding occurred in hours. New days meant learning new things about each other and exploring the world. Over the course of time they had recycled back towards a couple miles on the outskirts of the village Ciri stayed at.

Ciri and Natsu were sitting on a blanket on an open field. A woven basket filled with food was next to them. Smells of cookies filled the air. Flowers covered the meadow surrounding them. A freshly picked rose was in Natsu's hand, gently touching Ciri's face with its petals. He kissed her.

"Hey, Natsu?" She took hold of his hand.

"Yes, Ciri?"

"I've been thinking", she said. She smiled at him. "Can I join Fairytail?" He smiled.

"Of course", he said. "You don't even need to ask." She let go. Her face appeared downtrodden. "What's really bothering you?" She looked up at him in amazement: he always knew when something bothered her.

"I wanted to say something else." She crawled on top of him and gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you." The world faded around them. Sadly, it wasn't from Ciri's confession, nor anything they had done.

A dragon had roared.

"Acnologia."

Terror filled the air. As quick as the moment had passed, a dragon dressed in darkness and death had flown over their heads and began circling the dragon slayer. Force upon landing alone shook the earth.

"Are you ready, Ciri?" Natsu shook with dread and excitement.

"Never", she smiled off her fear. Both wizards began to summon all their magic power. The earth continued to echo from the shake with every second from the sheer pressure which filled the air. Acnologia sensed their seriousness and charged.

Blood stained the ground. In one minor hit, Acnologia had cut Ciri's chest open, gushing out her life force. In her near lifeless hand was a flame of every color.

"Natsu…", she coughed out his name.

"Ciri!" He ran over towards her. Acnologia stood by watching, anticipation in his skin.

"Take my fire."

"Is that what you were doing?! We were supposed to fight him together!"

"Don't argue, Natsu. Take my fire. Only you can defeat Acnologia." She threw her remaining magic at Natsu, becoming surrounded by a vortex of a rainbow colored fire. Slowly consuming the fire, he savored every moment of consuming her remaining life force's magic. Each flame was a different flavor, emotion and memory they bonded over. Every muscle in his body tensed. Scales formed around his eyes and arms. Natsu's magic began to rip the earth apart.

"I'm ready Acnologia!" His nervous systems began to overload with adrenaline.

" **Hidden Fire Form – Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!** " From the beginning, Natsu had decided to go all out. The fire ignited his entire being. He charged Acnologia and delivered a swift uppercut to the dragon's neck- sending it into the air. Igniting the flames in his feet, he shot up into the air and head-butted the murderous creature. Faster than he could dodge, Acnologia returned with a headbutt of his own and slammed Natsu into the ground.

He was near unconscious already. The one head butt contained more strength and will than his entire body could hope to muster in dragon force. Covered in bruises, he charged again. Acnologia swatted him away into a nearby tree. A few feet away was Ciri bleeding out. He could he hear her heart barely holding on.

"I'm not strong enough", he said. He coughed up blood. "Last time he used way less strength, but I can tell he is still playing with me."Wobbling to his feet, he got up and began running once again towards Acnologia. Only a few steps passed this time.

Natsu fell to his knees.

"Natsu", a voice said. He began to shake violently. "It looks like the time has come." His eyes grew wider by the moment.

"Igneel!?" Natsu began looking all around, searching for his dad.

"I believe that you, of all people, are capable of defeating E.N.D. You won't encounter him for a while, but I know you are the one defeat him."

"Where is Igneel's voice coming from?!" Natsu continued his frantic searching.

"I'll do something about Acnologia. I will protect you." Natsu's stomach had begun glowing with beams of light shining all around. Immense pain and nausea filled his senses.

When I was little, I was taken in by that dragon. Language, culture, and magic: he taught me everything.

"Natsu, I hope you can forgive me… for everything." The light shining from his stomach shot out further and further and took the form of the Fire Dragon King taking off into the sky towards Acnologia.

"The truth is I've always been… right inside of you." Natsu stood in awe, barely able to breathe. "Now is not the time for me to tell you everything I should have. I've got to get rid of Acnologia first." Acnologia took flight, which Igneel promptly tackled him. Swift punches to his stomach followed.

"NATSU", he said. "LIVE!"

Tears flowed from Natsu's eyes. "Dad…" is all he could muster to say. After all this time

he was looking for Igneel. "YOU'VE GOT TO FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He flew into the sky as if he had wings of his own, landing on Igneel's back. "IGNEEL!"

"You're an idiot!" Igneel showed his fangs. "I told you, we'll talk later!"

"No! Now!" he screamed back. Igneel sighed. He had no two bothersome idiots to deal with. "Why did you suddenly disappear!? And of all places you decided to hide inside me!? Where are Wendy's and Gajeel's dragons!? What happened on July 7th, 777!?"

"SILENCE!" he roared. He gave a side kick to Acnologia's skull, sending him flying into the ground. Grabbing Natsu, he inhaled a great amount of air. Exhaling birthed a great storm of fire reigning onto Acnologia from the heavens. For a moment, it appeared Acnologia lost.

"Badass…" was all Natsu could say in his amazement.

"Not quite", Igneel said. "That barely even tickled him." Acnologia flapped his wings and came out of the hellfire unscathed. "I'm all fired up!" He lifted Natsu in front of his as Acnologia began flying towards him from the great distance away. "Natsu, leave now."

"What the hell do you mean 'leave now'?" he asked. Natsu began flailing back and forth. How can you say that when we haven't seen each other in forever!" Igneel stared down at his son.

"Don't make me repeat myself. We'll talk later. Besides, you've got your own work to do."

"Work?"

"You're in a guild, aren't you?" he asked. "I'll make a formal request. One, you need to find the book referred to as E.N.D."

"E.N.D.?"

"Steal that book. Do not open it or destroy it under any circumstances. It's held by Zeref or one of his demons. You must find it."

"What else?"

"You must save your friend and not look back."

"What?!"

"This is life or death, Natsu", he said. Natsu began to sweat. "Lastly… no matter what happens, I want you to live and enjoy your life with your friends."

"I can't", he said. "They're dead."

"Never give up on your family, my son. If you believe, they are still alive. And you will always have Grandina's daughter." If it wasn't Igneel, his long lost foster father who taught him every single thing he knew, he would have stood there incredulously at the statement. Craziness filled the afternoon already. From this point on, anything miraculous was normal.

"What's my reward?" Igneel gritted his teeth.

"What?!"

"I'm a member of a guild, so I need a reward."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know." Igneel pitched Natsu towards Cirilla

"You better keep your promise, dad! Don't you wander off somewhere!"

"Yes, sir."

"A promise is a promise. Understand?" Tears streamed continued to stream down Natsu's face. Igneel could only smile and nod at his son's deep affection.

Upon landing, he immediately picked up Ciri in his arms and ran as fast as he could towards the nearby village. Above him, every step of the way was Igneel and Acnologia fighting. Each of them matched each other blow for blow. Minutes felt like hours as each attack slowed down time. After an eternity, Natsu finally reached the village.

"Help!" He yelled with all of his might. "Somebody! Anybody!" All of the villagers gathered together in their town's square, watching the two dragons fight in the distance. An old woman noticed the gashed open wound on a crimson haired woman.

"Is that Ciri?" One by one everyone began to look at Natsu. Blood stained into his clothes. Natsu nodded in silent regret. "Jimbei! Tyron! Take Ciri to my hut immediately. All healers come with me!"

Two men ran over to Natsu and stole Ciri from his arms. He followed them to a nearby house with a straw roof. He watched as four women came in and began casting spells he had never heard of nor ever would again onto her.

"Leave!" the elderly woman said. "We can't concentrate while you are here." He agreed and left the hut, watching the fight above. Acnologia had punched Igneel into the ground feet outside the village and pinned him.

"SO THIS IS THE EXTENT OF YOUR POWER", a voice raged. It was filled with hatred and malevolence. "FLAME DRAGON KING." Igneel snickered.

"When you've been napping as long as I have, shit happens…" Acnologia dealt earth shattering punch after punch into Igneel's stomach.

"Natsu!" Igneel had flowed into the sky only to be instantly tackled miles from the village.

"Igneel?" Natsu looked around as if the voice came from someone else. The scenery around the village had turned into ash. Houses were on fire. Mountains had dents. The ground was crumbled and shaken. Igneel was blocking Acnologia's mauling strikes while barely holding onto his life force.

"I have something I must tell you now. There are reasons we dragons remained inside of the bodies of dragon slayers. It was a secret art which enabled us to slow down your dragonification and create antibodies against it. Because of our efforts from this point forward, there is almost zero change that any of you will continue to dragonify. Before, we never showed up in your most intense struggles was because we were creating those to antibodies. As for the second reason… We were waiting for an opportunity to defeat the last remnant of our terrible legacy- Acnologia." Natsu began running towards the two dragons.

"You said you'd tell me that stuff later! Wait for me, Igneel! I'm coming to back you up!"

"Stop", he said. "It seems Acnologia really is stronger than I imagined. You'd needlessly get caught up in our fight."

"I don't give a shit! If we join forces nothing will ever stop us!" Acnologia delivered another mortal strike to Igneel. He smiled at death's dark face. Igneel caught Acnologia's next punch and began to wrestle control of the fight away.

"I have been waiting for this moment", Igneel said. Both dragons took flight once more. "The moment I would bury Acnologia with these hands in an instant." Igneel let out a mighty roar. Not a roar of magic nor a slayer, but rather an all-powerful roar a dragon king would have.

Acnologia had been caught off guard. A large gash appeared across his chest. Blood began to drain on a colossal scale. Flying in the opposite direction was Igneel. A hole had been blown straight through his side. Letting out one last might roar, Igneel fell. Acnologia took higher into the sky.

"Natsu, I've been watching over you. And, my how you've grown…" Igneel coughed up his last drops of blood. Acnologia charged his breath attack. "The days I spent with you… were the happiest in my life." A roar attack which could conquer all of the death itself appeared sent itself after Igneel's falling body. "You gave me the strength to love another."

"IGGGNNEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" was all he could say. Natsu stood in horror beyond his imagination. Acnologia flew off. Natsu managed to make his way to his father and knelt on the ground with barely the strength to crawl to his dad. Scorched, crumbling earth filled the landscape.

"Dad…" Natsu said. Igneel remained motionless. "You promised me that you wouldn't go anywhere. Don't break your promise… I… I've been looking for you for so long." Tears poured out of Natsu's eyes as his hair hung over his head.

"I learned how to write, and my magic is so much more badass now. Not to mention I've made tons of friends. I got a job too. I… I…" He gritted his teeth and picked up his head. "I have things I want to share with you Igneel!" He continued to cry. No one could comfort him. Only death and loneliness were there for him. His remaining flesh began to burst into the flames of a soul. "Igneel…"

"Do not shed tears. Hey, what do we do when we're sad? I taught you, didn't I?" Natsu continued to snivel.

"I remember, dad."

"So do it. Stand up."

"Okay." Forcing his bottomless grief and anger into willpower, Natsu managed to stand up.

"I am with you, now and always. Show me more how you've grown. Show me the way you live your life."

"Got it." In a stroke of fury, Natsu summoned all of his magic power and shook the earth with his mighty grief.

"I will live on!" He yelled with all of his heart and soul. His muscles tensed all over his body. "I will become stronger! And I'm going to grind Acnologia's ass into dragon dust!"

"That's my boy… speak of your future, and that shall become your will to live." Igneel's parting words resonated and reformed millions of times into Natsu's ear drums. Time rolled inversely thereafter. Hours passed in mere minutes without Natsu moving a muscle from his position of declaring his destiny. He became a statue to destiny's destruction.

The following morning, two men he recognized from earlier guided him back to the village. Brought before their healer and priestess, she questioned him outside her hut.

"How are you feeling?" He remained silent.

"I see", she said. "Do you wish to know how your friend is?" He nodded.

"Follow me."

Walking through the entrance of the hut and then further behind a back door led to a room with three other women. Ciri's body, covered in blood, lied down on a bed. She was barely breathing.

"She's in her last moments. Do you wish to say goodbye?" Natsu approached the nearly lifeless body and touched her hand.

"Ciri, from the moment we met you reminded me of my friends. I wanted so badly to replace them with you and fill the hole in my heart, but I can't do that. You've become someone dear to me. After the last day, I realized I should never have brought you with me, but I don't regret the short time we were together." He felt a weak pull on his hand. She was staring at him and was able to hear his words; understanding what was going on.

"I found my dad. He fended off Acnologia… But he died. He told me to speak of my future, so I am. I'm going back to Fairytail. I'm going to go adventuring. I will find my friends. And I'm going to slay Acnologia when the time comes."

The hand he used to hold hers grew warm. Unable to speak, she exerted her last amount of magic power into fire magic one last time. Natsu felt her last spark on his skin and cherished it.

She was gone.

"It's time for me to go."

"Don't you wish to stay for her burial?" He moved towards the door.

"Don't be stupid." Every stepped back in shock.

"How dare you! After all-!" He raised a fist towards Natsu.

"Jimbei!" the elder said. "Calm down." Natsu turned around to reveal the young man crying soundly, but with a gentle smile on his face.

"An old mentor once told me it is good to know fear, for it helps us to become stronger and gentler wizards. I wish I would have remembered before I walked off declaring a foolish one-man war. I have a family to help me, and in turn, help them. Ciri is a part of that family too. Don't you see?" He beat his chest.

"No, she isn't dead. She is living in my heart and I will continue to carry her with me on every one of my adventures. You can't bury someone still living in your heart." The priestess smiled. Walking up to Natsu she carried a gentle touch every mother holds.

"Go child. Live like your father told you to."

Natsu walked outside the door, noticing a calendar with the current day check marked. It was January 1st 787.

Over ten months had passed before Natsu returned to Magnolia. Half the town was destroyed. Eerie feelings covered the landscape. Ash and blood filled the air. Walking through the town there were countless corpses and people helping other survivors. Without knowing it, Magnolia turned into ground zero for a guild war. He rushed towards Fairytail.

Outside the guild hall was hundreds of dead bodies seemingly stacked upon each other. Standing above them all was a pink-haired, young woman in an emerald stitched dress. Her canines were sharpened. White feathers covered her wrists, ankles, and back. Encircling her was many enemies, each with a deep bloodlust. Opposing her on the opposite side was Bluenote Stinger. Everyone around but the woman held Grimoire Heart guild emblems.

Her lungs were tired. Her heart was heavy. Everyone she loved had died in front of her. Fairytail was gone in the ashes of Magnolia. Macao Conbolt, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca, Laki, Max, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Warren, and Kinana all lay dead. Tears rolled down her eyes, being unable to bear the pain for much longer.

"What do you want?!" she screamed. "What did we ever do to deserve this?!" She winced at every word from the aches which filled her body.

"Revenge", he said. "Hatred, intrigue, or a great inner evil. Do these foolish answers satisfy you?" His subordinates began laughing all around him. "I want to meet the man who can fly. I want to kill destroy everyone he loves in order see how strong he really is! Where is the demon of Fairytail?! Where is Salamander?!"

"I don't know", she groaned.

"Then he will come back to find your corpse among the others!" He pushed his hands together began to create a dark orb.

" **Universal Gravity: Jupiter!** " Wendy was slowly being sucked into the orb. She resisted to no avail; her feet left the ground and crashed towards the black hole. He used this same attack to crush the bones and organs of the entire guild before her. (A/N: Bluenote creates a dark orb similar to his black hole, but solidifies its mass, controls its gravity, and attacks others with it in a manner similar to Ultear in Arc of time.)

This is the end. It was all she could think. Cold fell over her body. Her life flashed before her eyes: Grandina and her friends. Enormous trials she worried about in the past now seemed trivial tasks.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Suddenly she felt warm. An all-consuming fire crashed over everyone. Wendy felt the fire's gentleness towards her, as the warming embrace of a hug. Everyone else was scarred with deep burns, leaving them writhing in agony.

"WHO ATTACKED MY FAMILY?" She recognized the voice. It was Natsu. Wendy began to fall unconscious for him to promptly catch her and set her aside, noticing the stare of the man who injured her.

"Bluenote."

"Salamander", he said with bloodshot eyes. "Let's fight once more! Revenge for destroying years of our operations is within my grasp!"

"You already got your revenge for the day", Natsu said. "It is time you know fear. If you don't learn fear, you will never know what the value of life is." He began summoning immense amounts of magic power, shaking the world of Magnolia.

"What… are you?" Bluenote asked.

"I'm a dragon." Bluenote fell to his knees at the overwhelming power. His soldiers scrambled for their lives- the ones who could survive his mere presence. The bodies of the dead fairies were lifted by the flames emanating from his body and set them aside. He walked before Bluenote with rage in his eyes.

"For hurting my family, your sentence is death." Bluenote's eyes widened realizing what he had done: desecrated the sanctity of life.

" **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist**." Charging flames into his right hand, he swung his fist forward into Bluenote's chest. Destabilizing his entire body, the fire shredded and crushed his body into nothingness.

Natsu looked around, examining any of the Fairytail members for surviving. He could feel a pulse in Kinana, who seemed to only be knocked out. Not being a wizard made her frailer than the others, but it meant she wasn't a target either. On the other hand, Wendy was on the verge of death. Everyone else was dead. A normal human being would mourn, but Natsu had no time to be selfish; he had to live and save his friends. Picking up Wendy, he carried her in her arms. It took several minutes but managed to reach Porlyusica quickly. He barged in without hesitation.

"Please save Wendy!" is all he could ask. Porlyusica only pointed to the nearest bed which he promptly set her down in. Several tests were performed.

"She has a high fever", she said. "There's internal bleeding, but nothing too dangerous medical and a couple days won't fix… Now get out of here! Don't you know I hate people?!" He ran out the door, leaving them behind. Wendy began mumbling the same name over and over.

"Natsu."


	4. Chapter 4

Date: **October 787**

A couple days had passed since Wendy was taken under Porlyusica's care before being released. Natsu stood by her side as long as Porlyusica would allow. During the third day since the attack on Magnolia Wendy was released. No words were exchanged between the two dragon slayers; merely walking upon the ashes of the broken city and wrecked guild hall was all they could muster. An hour of silence sitting in the guild's rubble sobered their hearts of Fairytail's joy. However, silence needed to be broken. They had not spoken in years. Is she bitter? Is he disappointed? Timidity broke the silence.

"Thank you", Wendy said. Frailty became her voice. "If you hadn't saved me, I would have died." Waterfalls of tears streamed from her eyes, but through the grief, she formed a smile. The smile was filled with a pain which stood in defiance of tyranny. It held the simple human desire to live for and carry on the will of all who had and will ever love her.

"Don't mention it, Wendy", he said. His hands entered into a folded state. Anger lit his voice. "I failed you. I wanted to protect everyone, but I failed."

"You didn't fail, Natsu", she said. "Everyone is gone, but what would they ask us to do?"

"They want us to live", he said with stoicism. Wendy wiped away her tears with vigor.

"Exactly!" she said. "As long as we are alive, Fairytail is alive as well."

"How do I continue living when I have nothing left to live for but the past?" Natsu became stoic invoice, as if unaffected by the cruelty of the world. Wendy walked up to Natsu and slapped him. Shock fell on his face upon receiving the red mark.

"You still have friends who need protecting", Wendy said. "And you also can carry the hope of finding new friends. Don't give up." Natsu looked up at the girl. Her eyes held insurmountable determination. He grabbed her hand with both of his, which relaxed her fist.

Natsu smiled.

"You're right Wendy", he said. "I will live for you, and for all of who Fairytail will become." She gazed at him. His smile warmed her heart, slowly increasing her rhythmic heartbeat; beating harder every second.

"Are you ok, Wendy?" he asked, waving in front of her face. "Your face is all sorts of red." Wendy woke up from her daydreaming mind.

"I'm fine! Really! Don't worry about me." Her blush maintained with his eye contact.

"Oh!" He let go of her hand suddenly. "I'm sorry; you probably felt odd since I was holding your hand."

"Don't worry about it", she said. An awkward smile slipped through. "What do you want to do with Fairytail?"

"I don't know", he said. His head sunk downtrodden with guilt once more. "We don't have a guild master, nor do we have anyone capable. Honestly, until we find someone who is fitting, I wouldn't mind allowing Fairytail to be disbanded."

"Stop sulking, Natsu!" she screamed at him. She sat down beside him and rested her arm on top of his back. "What happened to you while you were away?"

"I lost some dear friends of mine", he said. She felt the muscles in his back tighten, readying for battle if need be. "I need to tell you about my journey, but for now let's leave it a mystery. I will tell you eventually; I promise."

"Is that a promise like last time?" she said. Bitterness stained her tongue. "Last time you made a promise and said 'eventually' it took nearly three years."

"You are mad about that", he said as if answering his own question. Her face sharpened, ready to cut his heart with her anger. Before she spoke, Natsu leaned over and hugged her.

"I promise you this time, it won't take as long. Whether we rebuild Fairytail or set it aside, I will be with you. I will go with you wherever you go. I won't ever leave you again." She blushed at his words. Thankfully, he couldn't notice it this time.

"I want to rebuild Fariytail", she said. "This is our home. It is all we have left."

"Then I will help you rebuild", he said.

"No, you won't." She pushed away his hug.

"What?" He looked frustrated and annoyed by her answer.

"You are the rebuilder", she said. "I'm helping you. You are the only one fit to be guild master. You are the hope and fire of Fairytail. I heard stories about how master Makarov acted when he was younger. It was no different than _you_. Only you can be the next guild master." Natsu stood up and put his hand on top of her head.

"What does that make me? The fifth master of Fairytail?" She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, master." She noticed black markings in his right arm. "Master?"  
"Wendy, please call me Natsu." She nodded in agreement.

"Master, what are those black markings on your arm?"

"It's a tattoo of a dragon. I gained… a unique power while away. I will explain it in time." Unknown footsteps came from around a nearby corner.

"Is it true you want to rebuild Fairytail?", a voice asked. Kinana appeared. They both nodded at her.

"I'm going to be the fifth master", Natsu said pointing at himself.

"That's great news!" Kinana said.

"We have to rebuild the guild hall through", Wendy said.

"Which will cost a fortune", Natsu groaned.

"You probably also have paperwork to do", Kinana said. Natsu's face turned blue as if possessed with motion sickness. "But I can take care of that for you." She smiled gently at both of them.

"That's great!" Natsu waved his arms in the air. "Now for the money."

"We have several S-class quests to choose from", Wendy said. "We only need to find them." They searched and searched, looking for the S-class quests in the guilds remains. After a few minutes, Wendy shouted.

"I found one!" Kinana and Natsu sprinted over to her.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"We have to destroy a dark guild named Desert Scorpion in western Fiore- the port town of Normandy", she replied. Natsu sweated. He felt uneasy with what had happened, even if would be a cakewalk. His eyes drifted down to the reward.

"50 million jewels!?" he shouted. He stole the quest from Wendy's hands. "How powerful is this dark guild?"

"Extremely powerful", she said. "They aren't taking any illegal jobs, but they have kidnapped several important figures from the Alvarez Empire. They were also originally from the Alvarez Empire but left since they didn't want to be controlled by their emperor- thereby becoming a dark guild. Apparently, they are dangerous enough to where the Alvarez empire is offering 90% of the reward."

"Destroy a guild, save the captors, and get out", Natsu smirked.

"Not quite", she said. "There are no instructions to save anyone, only to destroy the guild and take their leader alive."

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Ajeel", she said.

The following day, Wendy and Natsu arrived in Normandy. Being a port town, it was surrounded by the ocean. Thousands of fisherman made their living every day off the coast. Despite the usual high population, there was no one in sight of Natsu or Wendy. Desertion clothed the town. Upon approaching their city hall, they began to hear the ruckus.

"Do you think they are Desert Scorpion, Natsu?"

"I'm not certain. Let's find out."

Barging open the doors, they came across a dark scene. A plethora of male wizards filled the hall; all watching a young green-haired woman, approximately twenty, with two blue crosses shaped objects on her head appearing as horns. She wore silver cross shape earrings, a golden choker, and chains on her wrists that appeared to disrupt and prevent the flow of magic power. Worst of all, she was dancing naked with the men throwing vile comments, miscellaneous foods, and alcoholic beverages at her body. Disgusted, the two dragon slayers began to slowly clench their fists tighter.

"Hey!" a voice yelled at them and ran over. "Who are you two? Don't you know who we are?"

"Yes", was all Natsu replied before wailing on the man's face. Everyone got up and began running to him.

"Sorry, Wendy", he said. "I know you would have preferred a quieter approach." She nodded recognition, as they began fending off enemies left and right.

"It's fine", she said. She smirked. "I'm actually excited. After you left, no one in Fairytail lived very daringly. All my missions were too careful. **Sky Dragon's Roar**!" She leaped and unleashed a hellish wind onto the unsuspecting victims.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu victimized several men as the blow pierced through the first and the sheer force penetrated each of the men behind him. "Don't forget you've become immensely stronger since I left." He blocked a blow with his left hand and tossed the man into a wall.

"Macao promoted me to S-class a couple of months ago as well", she said.

"Really?" He suddenly stopped moving and jumped behind Wendy. "Then I'll watch how strong you've become!" She nodded to him.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sky Drill!** " She crossed her arms and chopped forward as a guild sized whirlwind appeared outside, cutting through the foundations of the building, and followed with a wind blast counterclockwise to the whirlwind causing it to collapse on itself. Lifting everyone up, they swiftly crashed into the ground. The building was now in ruins. Stone and wood covered the immediate area. Everyone but Natsu, who carried the green haired woman over his shoulder, had been knocked out.

"Isn't there anyone of a challenge for a guild worth 50 million jewels?!" The tiny voice shouted out. No response was given. Suddenly a dark figure with tanned skin and pitch black hair appeared before Wendy. No words were exchanged- only a blast of sand quickly overwhelming the girl.

"Ajeel", the green haired woman said. Wendy, sensing the power of the foe, entered dragon force. "Hey, put me down!"

"Fine. Do you have any advice for us to fight this guy?" She shook her head.

"Do you have any idea who _he_ is?" she asked. Natsu sat down, pulling Brandish with him.

"I have no clue", Natsu said jovially. Wendy launched a continually vicious assault.

"He's a member of the Spriggan Twelve", she said. "He's one of the twelve guards of the immortal emperor of the Alvarez Empire. He is stronger than any of the wizards you would call "Saints." You have no chance of beating him." On cue, Ajeel caught a Sky Dragon's Talon from Wendy and slammed her into the floor.

"He's toying with her", Natsu said.

"Do you see?" Brandish asked. "You have no chance here. I might be able to help you if you undid these restraints."

"No need", Natsu said getting up. "Wendy, tap out!" She looked back and shook her head. While not paying attention, Ajeel punished her with simultaneous attacks to the face and back. Wendy fell. Brandish blinked. Instantly, Natsu caught her and carried her over to Brandish.

"I've been looking for a challenge", he said. "Besides, you've endured through hell. You don't need to dirty your hands more. You seem like the kind of person who doesn't care enough." Natsu and Ajeel exchanged fists; testing the force of their ferocity. Wendy, who was laying in Brandish lap on the ground, opened her eyes and looked at Brandish.

"Is he always like this?" Brandish asked. Wendy blushed from the site before her eyes. Fire and sand swarmed to each other. It warmed her heart to witness the passionate fighter she admired.

"Yes", she said smiling. "He wouldn't ever call himself a hero, but it's his nature to fight for others he believes have been wrong." Brandish pupils dilated.

"Do you mean he's enraged because of me?" Brandish asked. In the background Natsu sent a roar attack at a tsunami of sand, disrupting the monstrous attack with ease.

"Definitely."

"Your friend is pretty cool", she said.

"Master is the one of the best", Wendy said. She now sat up observing the fight intently.

"Master? Are you his slave?" Brandish asked.

"No", Wendy said. "He's the master of our guild: Fairytail!" Brandish sunk her head between her knees.

"You care about each other?"

"Our guild is like a family, although…"

"What?"

"Recently, we were attacked. Every wizard but Natsu and I passed away."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She squeezed her knees tighter. Wendy put a hand on her shoulder. Gazing into each other's eyes, they both found themselves crying. Brandish had been abused and lost her mother, although Wendy didn't know about the latter. Wendy had lost everyone she cared about. On an intimate sisterly level, they understood each other.

"Take these shackles off of me", Brandish demanded. "Let me help your guild master. I will crush Ajeel." Wendy used brute force to break apart the chains. Brandish finally got up to an unbecoming sight. Ajeel was unconscious with Natsu having one leg pinning him to the ground.

"When did you knock him out, Master?!" Wendy shouted. Natsu laughed at her flustered surprise and Brandish disturbed look.

"It was around thirty seconds ago", he said. "I've been watching you two talk. I didn't want to interrupt."

"How did you beat him?" Brandish asked.

"I have more reason to fight than he did", he said.

"You're right Wendy", Brandish said smiling for the first time. "He doesn't want to admit it, but he's a hero." Brandish walked over and found an empty beer bottle near the broken guild. Snapping her fingers, Ajeel was gone, and Natsu fell face first after losing his balance.

"What did you do? We needed the money for his body!" Brandish laughed awkwardly.

"Maybe I was wrong", she said. "It's alright. I shrunk him with my magic." She lifted up the empty bottle to show a sleeping, fingernail-sized Ajeel. Natsu and Wendy looked in awe of the power. Realizing introductions were in order, they introduced themselves.

Scanning around for a phone lacrima, Brandish found one and dialed a mysterious number.

"August?" she asked.

"She's talking to a month?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Maybe it's a person that is named August", she replied. Natsu slammed his fist into the other hand's palm, indicating an imaginary lightbulb had gone off in his head.

"Yes, we captured Ajeel... Fairytail…Sorry, sir." Cringing every few moments from calm yells from the other side of the phone. Brandish finally hanged up.

"Lord August will be here in a few hours with your reward for saving my life and taking Ajeel alive." Her face was covered in fear. Natsu began smelling her. After a few awkward moments, he stopped and stared at her naked body.

"You should probably put on some clothes", he said. She held no shame, merely nodding and taking the clothes of a man of similar height. She wore a loose black shirt with long green shorts which she tightened with magic. Natsu kept staring at her.

"What?" she asked. She smiled slyly. Putting an arm behind her head and another on her hips, she posed provocatively. "Do you like what you see?" Natsu turned away, sat down, and crossed his arms.

"You smell like someone I know." Brandish only stared blankly back. She turned towards Wendy and whispered in her ear.

"Is that good or bad, Wendy?" she asked.

"I don't know", she said. Looking at Natsu she asked, "Natsu, who does she smell like?" He scratched the back of his back.

"She smells like Lucy", he said with his eyes looking away.

"Who is that?" Brandish asked.

"Lucy Heartphilia," Wendy said, "was a girl Natsu worked with and had feelings for." Brandish froze.

"I did not have feelings for Lucy!" he shouted. Wendy flinched back.

"Sorry! You had feelings for Lisanna?"

"No!"

"Erza?"

"That's gross, Wendy. Erza was like a scary, big sister." Wendy smiled mischievously before disappearing. She was gone in the blink of an eye.

"You know Lucy Heartphilia?" Brandish asked.

"Yes, she was a friend of mine."

"Then you must die!" Time seemingly slowed down for Natsu, as he saw waves of magic pour out from Brandish hand. Adrenaline kicked in. Moments later Natsu stood behind Brandish, remaining the same size.

"I'm not so easy to beat", he said. He grabbed Brandish's arm and pinned her to the ground. "I saved your life. Before you kill us, will you at least explain what is going on?"

"No!" Her own body began growing rapidly. Natsu's grip quickly fell flat. Before him now stood a giant, taller than the guild hall was.

"Fine! If I kick your ass first, will you talk to me after?"

"No!" She launched a rocket sized fist towards Natsu, forcing him to the ground. Followed after was another punch with her left hand. Alternating fists, Natsu was pummeled into a crater. After nonstop hits, Natsu got up, brushing off his injuries.

"Greater strength is needed to defeat me", he said. Brandish face turned sour. Lifting up her leg, she struck his head with her heel.

" **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist**!" Catching her heel with his left, he delivered a piercing blow to his right. Puncturing her leg, fire swelled over her veins. Blood-curdling screams left her mouth. Brandish fell back, shrunk to her original size, and held her leg while screaming for her life. Natsu motioned for Wendy, who was already at Brandish's side healing her.

"I'll do my best, Master." Brandish stopped screaming.

"She fainted from the pain."

A couple hours had passed by before Brandish woke up. Groggy and sore, she was lying down beside a fire on top of a cot. Sunset was approaching.

"Where am I?"

"You're still in Normandy", a male voice said. Turning to her left, Natsu was sitting beside the campfire. "We're waiting for August to come by with your reward. Wendy healed you after our fight. I hope you don't mind." Brandish looked to the fire with an empty stare.

"You only spared me to keep the reward."

"Foolish thinking that is", Natsu said. "I didn't kill you because I chose not to. Not to mention there was no requirement to save your life to receive a reward."

"Master…"

"Wendy, it's fine", he said. "She needs to know she cannot mess with Fairytail. I don't know what your problem with Lucy is, but she isn't a bad person. Neither are you." Brandish stumbled over her words, not knowing what to say.

"Was there really no job for saving me?" she asked. Natsu could only shake his head in her disappointment.

"No, but there's no monetary value to your life", he said. The fire crackled on the ashen wood.

"I'm sorry for attacking you", Brandish said.

"Master's use to it", Wendy said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Wendy?" he asked. Suddenly, a ship appeared out of a thick fog on the coast.

After docking, a figure of an old man with a staff came walking out. He had long hair white hair with an equally long beard and a stoic disposition as he walked over to the group.

"Ah, Brandish", he said. "It's good to see you alive."

"I managed to capture Ajeel like you asked", she responded.

"As expected. Are these the wizards who helped you?" She nodded. The old man motioned the boat and several large men carrying gold and jewels came out. "This is your reward, 45 million jewels in gold and jewelry. You can collect the rest from your magic council."

"Thanks, geezer", Natsu said as he outstretched his hand.

"You can't disrespect August like that", Brandish said. August met Natsu's hand with his hand and planted a firm grip. Eyes met and a battle of inner willpower erupted between them in their souls.

"I see how you managed to beat one of us", he said. "You deserve the reward." He turned his back and moved back to the boat with Brandish following and waving goodbye.

"Grandpa…"

"I'm not your grandpa, Brandish."

"Is it true no one cared if I was brought back alive?"

"We didn't know if you were alive, so we merely sent the order for Ajeel to be captured."

Outside the boat, shouts stormed through the skies to the ears of Natsu and Wendy as they listened passively.

"What are the odds Brandish likes you?" Wendy asked.

"This crap again?"

"Play along! What are the odds?"

"50/50"

"You're that unsure?"

"She only has two options." Wendy sighed. The heavy fog which outlined the docks began to lift as the ship left. When all left, Brandish stood there remaining behind with ferocious tears in her eyes. Looking back at Natsu and Wendy, she walked over with determination and perseverance in gaze.

"Let me join you", she said. Wendy jumped back, while Natsu looked on curiously.

"Why do you want to join us?"

"I like you guys, and now this all I have," she said looking down. Brandish leaned into Natsu and squeezed her bosom together with her shoulders. "Come on… Let me join. I'll do anything, Master." Natsu smiled and Wendy turned red.

"You can't let her seduce her way into the guild!" Wendy screamed. "She might be a spy." Brandish took a step behind Natsu and began gently placing her hands all over the fire dragon's torso.

"Don't be jealous because I have nicer boobs than you", she said while pushing her chest into Natsu's back.

"She said anything, Wendy", Natsu said. Wendy looked away in horror. "That means she will protect our friends with her life." Wendy looked back with teary eyes and Brandish's eyes were hypnotically depressed at Natsu.

"Pssh… He's lying, Wendy. You know what adults do when they're attracted to each other." Natsu broke free of her grip and walked up towards Wendy.

"You just want him for his body!"

"Don't be jealous of what we have, girl", she said.

"She can join Fairytail, Wendy", Natsu said. "And that's final."

On the way home, Brandish made constant passes at Natsu and snide remarks to a blushing Wendy. Wendy argued Natsu's higher morals and standards, while Natsu merely blissfully laughed as if not understanding the truth behind their argument.

As the group approached the guild's remains, they noticed Kinana talking to a blonde woman on fallen cement blocks.

"They're back", Kinana said and waved the group over. "Hello, Master! Fairytail remains a guild and you are officially the fifth Master." She noticed the green haired women at Natsu's side. "Who's this?"

"Her name's Brandish. She was one of the captured and decided to join our guild as thanks."

"That's not exactly how it happened, Master", Wendy said.

"That's great news!" Kinana said. "Two new members already!"

"Two?" Wendy asked, looking around Kinana to again notice the blonde woman, who promptly got up.

"I'm Jenny Realight, dear." She turned to Natsu. "Natsu, the fairy demon, or rather the spriggan, and my savior", Jenny said. Brandish stared vexed. "Master, will you please accept me into your guild as a thank you for saving my life?"

"Aren't you in Blue Pegasus?" Natsu asked. She looked away distressed.

"I talked to Master Bob. He's fine with me leaving to help my hero, and to help found a guild he formerly belonged to."

"That's great Jenny!" She pushed her finger sensually on his chest.

"I can finally make it up to you like I promised." Wendy turned red.

"W-what?!" she asked. Jenny moved her arms around Natsu the same way Brandish did the day before. Brandish approached Jenny and stared furiously into her eyes. Natsu quickly sidestepped from being in between them.

"Are your boobs as nice as mine?" Brandish asked. Jenny put her arms as to defend herself.

"What?" she asked. "They're the same as yours. Aren't they?" Wendy began to laugh hysterically out of nowhere. "What's so funny?" Then Jenny looked down to notice her breasts were gone. She was flat chested.

"Your boobs are smaller than _mine_!" Wendy continued to laugh. Jenny pointed and glared at Brandish.

"What did you do to me?" she asked. An instant later, Jenny's chest was the previous size. Brandish promptly walked up to her and glared at her right back. Slowly learning, Brandish twirled around Jenny and then began grabbing her breasts.

"What are you doing?!" Jenny's face turned sour.

"Master, her boobs aren't nice enough to join our guild."

"I don't think that's what qualifies a new member, Brandish", Wendy said. Jenny walked passed Brandish and up to Natsu.

"Remember, I said I need to make it up to you. Now, we could go on a night on the town and spend some time _alone_ , or I can join Fairytail. If I do join, I will protect you and everyone else with my life. Well, even Brandish and anyone else who is a bit… odd."

"Don't act like you didn't like it blondie", Brandish said with a smile and a wink.

"This is great!" Natsu yelled. "Brandish and Jenny like each other, and we now five members of the guild already!" Jenny's anger boiled.

"Master, she groped me! How could I like her?"

"I don't know, Lenny", Natsu said while scratching his head. "Brandish is right. You seemed to like her touch." Wendy only faces palmed but was relieved. Natsu was still dumb, or rather innocent to a degree. Upon seeing women touching each other, even if one-sided, it was refreshing to know Natsu was unaffected. A wicked smile played on Wendy's face.

"What are you smiling at, Wendy?" Jenny asked. Wendy put her palms up in awkward defense.

"N-nothing!" she said.

"She's probably devising a means to kill you for flirting with Master. If only she knew she didn't have a chance with him."

"I would never do that!"

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed. "Wendy wouldn't need to plan a murder. She's strong enough to not get caught."

"That's not what I meant, Master", she sighed out.

The wind blew in their faces. Silence fell over their souls for minutes.

"What do we do now?" Wendy asked.

"Follow me", Natsu said. To which he promptly led them through town. Not a soul was in sight. Finally reaching Cardia Cathedral there was a large crowd surrounding everyone.

"Welcome one and all! Please sit and remain quiet upon entering to show your respects!" a stranger with a megaphone was commanding.

"It's Fairytail's funeral", Natsu said. "Along with those who died in Magnolia from the tragedy."

"I almost forgot", Wendy said solemnly.

"I did too", Kinana said.

"I've done my best to control the conversation since the last few days", Natsu said. "They wouldn't want us to be depressed. We must grieve, but we must also live for them. Come on. Let's go inside. All of Magnolia is expecting us." Heading inside, the group of five appeared to see the church filled without room for another person. Countless more stood in the aisles. Slowly but effectively Fairytail made their way to the front, all the while the mayor and priest of the cathedral spoke their tribute to the fallen city. Upon finding an oddly reserved seat in the front, they sat down and met the gaze of the Mayor who suddenly interrupted his own eulogy.

"I'm sorry", he said. "Like with all of you, this is incredibly difficult. However, we have a special speaker today. As you all know, Fairytail fell in battle to the same enemies we fought. They had survivors, including the man who saved us. You may remember the famed and destructive Salamander. On that fateful day, the destroyer became our savior." Natsu fierce and stoic gaze met the mayor's disheartened stare. Natsu nodded graciously at him. "He has a few words he would like to say." Natsu got up, with the wooden bench creaking over the silence. Each step and sound of his foot hitting the floor filled the hearts of everyone with immense anticipation. Pain, love, loneliness, grief, regret, rage and every emotion filled the sounds of the patterning stone floor.

Natsu reached the podium and cleared his throat.

"Pain, sadness, regret… These are powerful emotions grief fills us with. Several days ago, dark wizards came into Magnolia and caused a national tragedy. I beg you to not blame former master Makarov for never coming back or Macau for the guild slowly weakening. Don't blame anyone in Fairytail. They fought with their lives and for all of us. If you want to and need to target anyone for failing to protect this city, blame me. It's my fault Magnolia was attacked." The crowd erupted in whispers.

"Three years ago Fairytail had the greatest tragedy they could conceive of before a few days ago. Our third master Makarov, as well several of our strongest wizards passed away. Only I and Wendy Marvel survived. The famed Sky Maiden grew in strength and became beloved to this city. She stood strong and resistant to the grief, whereas it consumed me. I was determined to find the monsters to blame for killing my comrade- Acnologia and Grimoire Heart. I searched high and low for the dark guild Grimoire Heart, where I eventually found their leader and fought evenly with him, questioning his knowledge the Dragon of the Apocalypse. While I gave up my warmongering path thanks to the help of several comrades, Bluenote saw my potential and wished to challenge me again. He wanted revenge. He wanted to crush the one who defied him and lived. While he prepared his plan which erupted in our nightmare, I went on my own path for a while after, seeking the blood of the one who wronged me. Sadly, I centered myself on revenge and not on the life I was given. After two years of searching, I made many friends, and even found love for the first time." Wendy's thoughts wondered.

"On another date of fateful grief, I encountered the creature who caused my tragedy. But you must understand, revenge is not the path I'm meant to take. The dragon and I fought, and yet I was no match for him. He killed the young woman who had stolen my heart. As she lied on the ground, bloody in my arms, I began to hear a strange and familiar voice. Out of nowhere, my dad was at my side." Wendy's eyes widened at his painful declaration.

"After years of searching, both my greatest enemy and my dad were in front of me. In a blink, he was gone. Acnologia defeated him. My dad died protecting me." Tears streamed down Natsu's face uncontrollably.

"You're probably wondering where I'm getting at. You see, I've lost nearly everything and everyone I've ever loved. On my journey back, I was determined to become stronger than ever before. I delayed my return out of shame and fear. Yet, when I returned I lost all but one thing, my friend Wendy. After defeating Bluenote, I looked on the ashes of the city and my heart broke. If only I was here one day sooner… Upon talking to Wendy, the and seeing the pain and grief in everyone's hearts, my dad's last words flood back to my mind in an ever constant reminder. I was crying and miserable. I couldn't bring myself to stand, yet I heard my Dad's voice pushing me on. 'Do you remember what you do when you're sad?' he asked. I remembered as the words continued to echo through me. I forced myself up despite the weight of the world on my shoulders. He then told me, 'Show me how much you've grown. Show me how you live your life.' I screamed with all my might. I declared in my heart despite all the grief in my soul that I would live on. I would carry out my dad's last wish, of returning to Fairytail and becoming strong enough to slay Acnologia, not for the sake of revenge, but for the sake of the value of life. I promised him I would not give up. I will become stronger! I will! His last words as he responded to my heart, were the same words which echoed in my mind." Natsu's tears suddenly stopped and he smiled, taking every witness back.

"'That's my boy', he said. Speak of your future, and that shall become your will to live!'" Natsu's voice echoed in the cathedral. Firmness, anger, frustration, joy, were on the faces of his listeners.

"I will speak of my future here right now, Magnolia! I will be the fifth guild master of Fairytail. We will help rebuild not only the guild but also the city. We will protect this city and each other. I will impart the will of the previous masters in the new children of Magnolia, and I will spend every ounce of energy I have into bringing this city back to life. We will not lie down taking our last breath! We will get better! We will recover and become stronger! I promise. With all mine and my father's might, I will protect Magnolia, Fairytail, and Wendy all the days of my life." For a final time, Wendy's eyes opened even larger than before. Every word he said was incredulous. Despite the grief which overwhelmed her, his words warmed her spirit. He promised to be there for her in front of thousands of people.

"Don't mistake my words. I'm not saying I'm not grieving. Grief is necessary, and it would be foolish to believe I can pretend I'm alright. I won't lie to myself or those I love. However, I'm no longer living for myself. I'm living on and carrying the wills of everyone who I have ever known and cared for. I'm living for my family in Fairytail, and I'm living for all you. I'm not saying to put away our grief, but don't let yourselves be consumed by it. I beg you! You're alive, and everyone you love is living on inside you. Rather than becoming obsessed with what you lost, focus on what you have. What's gone is gone! Ask yourself: what remains? Pursue and live for that which is etched upon your heart and souls. If you have nothing, then take my hand and have faith something will come along, as I took my father's hand a year ago, and how I take Wendy's hand right now. So I implore you with this question: what do you do when you're sad? You know, don't you? So do it. Stand up!" With thoughtless hesitation, Wendy, Brandish, Jenny, and Kinana all stood up in the front row. Row by row, hundreds stood up every moment. Whispers of courage filled the crowd.

"Speak of your future, and that will become your will to live!" Natsu raised his fist in the air and shouted with an almighty breath. Cardia Cathedral roared with hope and grief of thousands of persons, each with determination to overcome the wall before them. Statement after statement appeared. Some declaring they will protect their family. Others declared they will find love. Several screamed the exploration of becoming wizards. Yet others shouted they will become stronger and will rebuild Magnolia. Echoes of their shattered dreams were placed together piece by piece slowly. This would become the day all of Magnolia would gain the strength to stand on its own two feet despite their greatest tragedy burning their lives apart mere days apart.

Hours later, after the funeral had finished, Fairytail was back at their broken guild hall. Brandish, Jenny, and Wendy argued, giving an odd sense of life and vigor which had been lacking since Tenrou was destroyed. Kinana was slowly cleaning up the rubble, giving the pieces out to citizens to help rebuild. Thankfully, the other three girls helped when not distracted. Off to the side near the ocean, Natsu was speaking to the mayor privately. After hours of discussion, he finally reappeared at the others' side. Everyone looked at him solemnly as he started with a half-sober expression.

"You're not going to ask what I was doing?" Wendy shook her head.

"There's no need", she said smiling graciously. "I know it was important."

"The mayor and I talked about life. Dreams, family, relationships, and the past. He told me of a story of how I accidentally helped get elected several years back, and he spoke about his wife and son who passed away in the attack. As much as part of him wants to blame me for not being here, he can't. He just can't bring himself to." Brandish, who was sitting on a cement block, got up and put her hand on her hips.

"I have a feeling the entire town feels that way", she said. "They want something to blame, but they know it's not actually your fault. No one can be blamed for the actions of a madman."

"You're right, Brandish", Natsu said. He gave her a friendly smile, returned by a brush by her and jealous stare by Jenny and Wendy. "Also, I decided to give all the reward money to the town." The girls smiled.

"I figured as much", Wendy said.

"You always care too much", Brandish chagrinned.

"What now?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know", Natsu said. "I figured it would be a good time to start recruiting new wizards. Anyone have any ideas?"

"What about the people in town who shouted to their desire to become wizards?"

"That's a bad idea, Wendy", he said. "They're still grieving. We should let them fully process everything before we start advertising like that. We don't want to guilt someone into joining when they aren't ready."

"It was fine with blond saggy boobs", Brandish said.

"Jenny still chose of her own volition. Besides, she owes me." Jenny slapped Natsu pseudo playfully.

"Don't degrade my choice in joining!"

"You know she likes it naughty."

"Brandish! Will you stop?"

"I said that one", Kinana spoke up. Brandish promptly gave her a high five.

"You see, ever year there are two huge tournaments in the capital of Crocus. One is the Grand Magic Games, which takes place at the beginning of July. It's a contest to determine the strongest guild. However, at the end of October, there is a tournament of all the youngest wizards in Fiore, who are graduating near the top of their magic school classes. It started a couple years ago when the trouble with the magic council and the different countries began."

"I get it!" Natsu declared. "So we head to Crocus and we ask all those wizards to join Fairytail?"

"Not quite. The tournament works like a draft. During the actual tournament, guild masters and their advisors are allowed to talk to the combatants in order to interview them. After it ends, each wizard approaches an order of the guild masters. If a guild master raises their hand, they are allowed to join that guild. If more than one raises their hand, they can pick and choose which guild. It works as a process to show off Fiore's youth while assimilating them into a guild."

"How many guilds typically show up?"

"Typically all of them but a few."

"Alright. We have a plan. We'll head to Crocus in the morning."

The sun began to set. Kinana left for her hotel room, and Brandish and Jenny followed, agreeing to lodge with her. Wendy agreed to stay in Natsu's house outside the city, albeit much to their relief wasn't thoroughly destroyed, although ransacked. Still, a bed remained and a few blankets. Wendy managed to bring a few remaining sets of clothes. Natsu slept on the floor, while Wendy rested in his bed. Only one odd question filled their minds.

"Does Natsu like me?" Wendy asked herself. She looked at his snoring disposition and chuckled. "No, of course not." She rolled over and stared at the wall until her eyes fell shut.

"Am I going to be a good dad?" Natsu thought. "No, of course not. I had Igneel, Makarov, and Gildarts. I'm sure they would say I'm going to be a great dad."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Birth of a Family.** **November 1-3** **rd** **, 787**. Song _I Burn_ by Casey Lee Williams.

Several days have passed since Fairytail left and made it to the capital Crocus. Inside Domus Flau, the stone Coliseum with four stone guardians at each of their corners was the Fairytail guild standing outside a conference room with bright purple doors with a golden rim. Natsu could only stare at the task before. On each of his side were his guild mates, with only his advisor allowed to accompany him.

"This is my first appearance as guild master", he mumbled. Wendy put her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Master", she said.

"We'll go save you some seats", Kinana said. Brandish, Jenny, and her left. Natsu could still only stare at the obstinate portal which would permanently keep him in a world he never thought he would enter- the life of a guild master.

"Let's do this", he said.

"How should we enter, Master?" Wendy asked. Without answering, Natsu kicked open the door and immediately drew everyone's attention. The room was around forty feet wide and eighty feet deep. On the sides very various foods and drinks, with a stage on the back end. Every guild master he had ever known was there, as well as much more he didn't. He immediately recognized Quatro Cerberus', Blue Pegasus', and Lamia Scale's masters.

"Yo", Natsu said waving up one hand after being underwhelmed by those before him. Half of the audience fell over from his greeting. Natsu didn't move. Bob and Goldmine approached the young man.

"Natsu, what are you standing still for?" Bob asked.

"I realized I don't know anyone", he said.

"Well, you were Makarov's child", Goldmine said. "You can talk to us. Many of the guild masters here will recognize you and are bound to approach you."

"He's right, Natsu", Wendy said. She immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room with him behind her. Although quickly heading to the food, introductions would cut him off. All sorts of men and women began gathering around Natsu to meet him. In many ways, Natsu was legendary in the eyes of the common guild master. Wendy and Natsu were the only wizards known to have survived an appearance of Acnologia, and the alleged rumors of Natsu surviving a second fight during his travels from Fairytail's funeral spread like wildfire. One man in black suit, with a gray-green tie, and a black robe with a purple inside appeared at the center of the group. He had dark hair and a beard, with a mischievous face and the body language of an angry king.

"My name is Ivan Dreyar," he said to Natsu. "I'm the master Raventail, and Makarov's son." Natsu only laughed while Ivan frowned.

"Oh, you're not joking?" he asked. "You look nothing like Gramps. I apologize."

"You're a fool like the rest of the fairies." Natsu twitched.

"What was that?"

"I doubt you even fought, Acnologia. You probably ran away, coward." Natsu's eyes darkened. He stood motionless.

"You're a weakling, like all of the Fairytail." Natsu suddenly hit an open palm with his fist in genuine eureka.

"Now it makes sense", he said.

"What does?"

"If you're Makarov's son, then that makes you Laxus' dad. No wonder he was kicked out. You're a dick, and he was a miniature version of you." Veins began to pop on Ivan's forehead.

"Why you!"

"Oh? And Ivan?" he asked. Ivan calmed himself.

"What?"

"If you dare threaten or hurt Fairytail, I will not hold back my wrath like Makarov." Ivan snickered.

"How do you know he held back?"

"If he was serious, you would be dead or fear for your life." Ivan grew angry again but only walked away with quiet rage.

"Quite the scene for your first appearance", a familiar raspy voice said. It was a pale man with purple hair, wearing a wizard saint robe. Natsu turned to see an old enemy- Jose.

"Messing with Makarov's Fairytail was the last mistake I ever made", he said. "Although, it has to be considerably weaker now."

"Jose, who let you out?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Natsu sighed.

"What do you want, Jose?" Jose laughed.

"I am simply saying hello, and giving friendly advice: don't mess with Phantom Lord."

"I hope that's not a threat", Natsu said. "I will say the same thing to you; I won't hold back like Makarov."

"It'll be your word against a Wizard Saint's."

"And a former criminal."

"You're a former criminal too", a female voice said. Two others made their way through the crowd. One man and one woman. The man was in his mid-30s, with black hair, brown eyes, rather short, and very muscular. He wore a black skin tight outfit. The woman was in her late thirties with brown hair, purple eyes, average height, and a large bust. She wore a red low cut dress with sparkling gloves of a matching color and knee high stockings.

"Rumors have been flying around other than your miraculous survival of Acnologia", the man said. "Rather, your times of illegally hunting down dark guilds, picking fights, and even murdering dark guild members who went without trial." The woman turned and slapped her counterpart.

"Ah! How rude of us!" she said. "My name is Bastila Onasi. I'm the master of Sage Centaur. My friend here is Nihlius Hernandez, and he is the master of Kraken's Reach."

"A few minutes ago I was worried about who I would talk to", Natsu said loudly under his breath. "Now weirdoes won't stop trying to pick fights." Natsu began picking him insensitively.

"We aren't here to pick fights, ass!" Nihlius said. "Although, seeing how strong you are could satiate my hunger for a while."

"You can eat fire too?"

"No, I'm hungry for a fight", Nihlius said. Natsu stared intently at the man.

"You sound lame when you talk", Natsu said. Nihlius immediately rose his fist to strike but was pulled back by Bastila.

"You're a feisty one", she said. "I wonder; can you back those words up?"

"Of course he can!" Wendy, previously silent, shouted. Bastila smiled at the girl.

"Aww! You must be his first new member! He already has a child." Wendy pouted.

"I'm his advisor", she said.

"Someone as _tiny_ as you? Whatever does he see?" Natsu put his arm on top Wendy's head.

"She's my best friend. That's all I need to see. If you insult her, you will make enemies of Fairytail." Bastila let out a fake laugh.

"Oh don't worry, child. I would _never_ want to make enemies of Fairytail." She began to make her way back into the crowd and to mingle with other masters, with Nihlius following behind.

"Attention everyone!", a short, pumpkin headed man said on a stage before them.

"May I have your attention ladies and gentleman?" The crowd hushed itself.

"Thank you. Welcome, one and all guild masters to this year's Magic School Graduate Tournament. This is the third year since founding this new tradition. As you know, the rules are simple. First, you cannot interfere with any of the matches. Second, you are allowed to interview and talk to any particular young wizard instead of watching another match. Third, you will each announce who you want to join your guild officially after the tournament is over. No one can join a guild while the tournament is going on. Be respectful to the young wizards. As you all know, they are of various ages. The youngest is eleven and the oldest seventeen, but don't let the age fool you!" The crowd began to whisper louder in volume as Mato lost control.

"STOP!" he screamed. Silence fell once more. "Those are the rules. You may take your seats in the coliseum. Pick your interviews and watch carefully."

In a large group, the guild masters began to slowly scatter to their respective guilds. Brandish, Kinana, and Jenny was waiting for them with front row seats underneath one of the towering statues. Not a soul was missing from the stadium as everyone prepared for action. Different competitors were scattered, none within noticeable reach of Fairytail. Raventail and Phantom were both close to large concentrations of eager wizards. Natsu shrugged it off.

Mato appeared in the center of the ring.

"Hello everyone gathering here today!" a voice said over a microphone. "I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola, while my partner, Mr. Yajima, is doing the play by play magical analysis. As you know, this is the graduation tournament for the top magic school students around the nation of Fiore, some from the same school. The winners show off their magical abilities over the course of the next two days until only one stands on top. Mr. Yajima, would you kindly explain the rules to the viewers?"

"Certainly", he said. "Each wizardry match is given a half an hour time limit. The initial bracket is chosen by lot. Victory is achieved by knocking out an opponent, surrendering, or upon reaching the time limit, a vote by Chapati, Mato, and I. Killing is forbidden, lethal force is not. There will be thirty-one total fights. The first round, with sixteen fights, will be today. Tomorrow will be the second, third, fourth, and fifth rounds, totaling another fifteen fights. Losing in the tournament is not the end, as the goal is to garner the attention of the more powerful guilds of Fiore. By fighting more, each wizard is given more chances to gain the interests of different guilds. Back to you."

"Most importantly", Chapati said. "Through funding by the Fiore's king, the magic council is offering the five best competitors a lost magic of their choosing. Each competitor is voted on by the guild masters on how each contestant did on a ranking of 1-32. The competitors with the five lowest averages are given their choice of lost magic. Since it is limited, the one with the lowest score gets first to pick, second gets the second pick until the fifth pick."

"In other words, you can lose the very first fight and still impress the strongest gets and be given a unique lost magic", Yajima said.

"Now, let's begin the first fight!" The crowd erupted. Mato clapped his hands over his head.

"This random name generator will decide the first round fights, to create the bracket. No wizard knows who they are fighting in the first round until before the match." A blue lacrima television screen popped above Mato's head and began scrambling through random names at rapid speed, finally landing on the first two wizards.

"The first fight is Chelia Blendy and Ochako Uraraka. Contestants, enter the ring!" Both Uraraka and Chelia walked into the ring.

"Chelia is a proficient wind user and the holds the highest grades in her school. She is the youngest competitor in the entire tournament- only 11 years old! Uraraka is a unique user of gravity magic."

"Well, that's a crappy introduction", Uraraka mumbled. Both girls gathered to the center of the ring.

"Fight!"

Natsu looked at the two girls and was not taken back by them. He was not interested in the fight, which went by rather quickly. Gravity magic is very powerful but was not used or understood well in the hands of a child. Chelia made quick work of the enemy. Wendy sighed.

"That was anti-climactic", she said.

"She looks familiar", Natsu said.

"That's because she's my cousin", Sherria, who was now only a few feet from them, said. "She's very smart and talented. You'd be lucky get her to join Fairytail." Natsu shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. I knew immediately she was your family since she looks like you and holds the same last name. Her mannerisms… They are strikingly familiar." On cue, Chelia tripped over a pebble and fell on her face.

"Awwww! Wasn't that cute!" Chapati said, wiggling his butt in the air uncontrollably.

"That's it! She reminds me of Wendy!" Wendy fell face fist at hearing his words, crushing her soul.

"See!", he said. "She literally just fell like Chelia did."

"Anyways, I didn't want you to get your hopes up for recruiting her, Salamander", Sherria said. "She belongs with Lamia Scale."

"Yeah, we'll see. If she's a little version of Wendy, she should join our guild."

"Next up", Chapati said, "Is Josh Randallson facing against Namiyari Ohno. Josh, 14 years old, is notorious for dreadlocks hair magic. Nami, 14, is known in her class for her strong enhancement and light magic."

Another quick seemingly quick fight. Nami, was polite upon winning, offering her opponent her hand who quickly swatted it away.

"Wendy, do you have the list of names?"

"Yes, Master."

"Cross Josh off the list. He won't be joining Fairytail."

"Alright."

"For the third fight is Cyrus Abrams and Ilium Wada. Please enter combatants!" Two young men entered at opposing sides. Cyrus Abrams was moderate size, with black hair and brown eyes. Ilium Wada was average size with blue hair and blue eyes

"Standing on my left is Cyrus Abrams, who is 16 years old and a user of shadow magic. On my right is Ilium Wada, 16, a user of sand magic."

"Fight!"

"Are you ready Ilium?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm always ready to kick your ass", Ilium said.

"Try it", he said. Natsu's ears perked up. Ilium charged forward towards Cyrus.

" **Sand Wave!** " Ilium began spiraling large amounts of sand in his right palm and released it a blast of sand at Cyrus.

" **Victory** ", was all Cyrus responded. Upon contact, the attack pierced through Cyrus' body and he began bleeding profusely on the ground. Ilium's eyes widened. He ran to the bleeding corpse.

"Someone! Get help! He's dying!"

"What's wrong with you?" was all Mato asked before Ilium lost all ability to move. The body before him disappeared.

"They always forget I'm good at illusions too. You're under my shadow possession. You cannot move without my permission."

"Cyrus, I know you love ninjas, but you aren't smart enough to master this technique."

"Why is that?"

"You don't have enough power to knock me out", he said. Cyrus began grinding his teeth and glared at his enemy.

" **Shadow Punch**!" Punching the air before him, a magic circle appeared and a much larger black fist shot out and struck Ilium in the face, causing him to bleed.

"How's that?"

"I'm still awake aren't I?"

"Well, I'm not giving up either! **Shadow Strangle**!" Suddenly hands from Ilium's own shadow became tangible and began to slowly choke Ilium. "You won't die, but you will fall unconscious." Cyrus turned around to see Ilium before him, striking him quickly in the stomach. Falling to his knees, Cyrus looked behind to see the former Ilium break down into the sand.

"I can make sand clones, remember?" Cyrus body began to break apart slowly.

"I surrender! I'm sorry! I knew I couldn't beat you, but I had to try. Don't you understand? You've been my best friend for so long now." Ilium grew sad.

"You've been such a good friend to me, yet I've been such a jerk today. How could I make it up to you?"

"It appears Ilium is trapped in another illusion", Chapati said.

"Damn it!" Cyrus said. "Really?"

" **Sand Slash**!" A sand whip formed in Ilium's hand which he flung towards Cyrus, gripping his ankle and leaving nicks all over his body. Taking air, he was quickly slammed into the ground. Cyrus was unconscious.

"Winner of the fight: Ilium!" Ilium raised his fists into the air.

"Jot both of them down for approval so far, Wendy."

"Yes, Master."

The following two fights were more of the same: boring fights which left Natsu uninterested in the fighters. Following, the sixth match entered two young women.

"On my left is Kokea Meridius. She is twelve years old and a user of the peculiar tattoo magic." She white hair with an average build. Her nose was prominent but had bright blue eyes which would still enrapture men.

"I can do what I want", she said. "You only don't like it because I'm twelve."

"Ok… Well, on my right is Kelsea Ballerina. She is fifteen years old and a master marksman for this year's class." She stood a few hairs taller than all other girls. She had pink hair and purple eyes, with a tomboyish camo outfit and boots to match.

"Fight!"

Kelsea immediately took several steps back and requipped a sniper rifle. Kokea merely giggled.

"Don't be so serious!" Kokea said. "Let's have fun with this." Placing her right hand on her left shoulder, she screamed " **Fire Wolves**!" Miraculously, a bulge from her shoulder began to appear. Five wolves consumed by fire came charging out geared towards Kelsea. She picked off each wolf with a single shot, with a sixth hitting Kokea's stomach. Clutching her stomach, she winked at her enemy and created a morbid, twisted sexual tension, and followed by smacking her own butt.

" **Love's Healing**!" Instantly, the wound was gone. Ponting her right arm out and grabbing her wrist, she yelled " **Swarming Forest** ". Branches of all shapes and sizes flooded out of her arm and reached for Kelsea, who managed to dodge with continual ease.

"You'll never beat me, Kokea", she said. Re-quipping into a shotgun, she began to slowly run towards her enemy. Kokea used the branches to swipe at Kelsea, creating a wooden barrier in between them and snorted laughter at her thorough planning. Yet, the moment she turned around, Kelsea unloaded a point blank elemental blast round into Kokea's stomach. After Kokea fell to the ground, Kelsea pushed her boot on top of her head.

"Give up", Kelsea said. Kokea slammed her fist into the ground.

"Why?" she asked. "I'm only getting warmed up!" Attempting to push herself up, Kelsea slammed her face back into the ground with her heel. She leaned over and whispered.

"I'm user of telepathy magic as well. I know all your moves before you do." Kokea smirked. New life appeared to be in her. Unaware of the new found knowledge, the crowd was taken back when Kokea suddenly flipped Kelsea onto her back and sat on her waist. Kelsea was unable to move.

" **Water Lion!** " A new bulge came out from Kokea's leg calf, forming itself into a lion formed of water. Diving onto a paralyzed Kelsea, the tomboy lost consciousness.

"The fight is over!" Mato announced. "Kokea is the winner!" Kelsea got up moments later with an infuriated and embarrassed expression.

"What is wrong with you?!" Kokea only winked back.

"You know you enjoyed those thoughts too."

"You're a pervert", was all Kelsea could mumble back. Natsu was laughing from a distance. Only Wendy understood what had transpired besides him.

"You want to keep both of them on the list, don't you?"

"Of course", Natsu smirked. Despite his hopes rising, the following fight between Yang Xiao Long and Marshall Mathers gave little to excite him. Both were competitive but showed no sense of respect or unique character. However, the next fight was the last fight of the first half block of round one.

"For the next fight", Mato said, "we have Asaras! She is red-haired maiden blessed with a fire dragon lacrima and only fourteen." She was short for her age and overall very petite but stood stall and firm with strength in her heart. Clothed in a pink jacket and red mini skirt with bright blue eyes.

"Her opponent is Hiskanna Alexandra, known for her unnatural take-over and thirteen years old." She too was short, with raven colored hair, light brown eyes, and wore all black shirt and pants.

"What you do think he means by 'unnatural', Master?"

"Kind of a dick comment if you ask me. Isn't all magic either natural or unnatural?"

"Fight!" Both girls stared at each other for a few seconds; both looked ferocious. Hiskanna ran towards Asaras with arms spread wide.

"Is it a human take-over?" Wendy asked. Natsu only laughed as a response. Hiskanna hugged her enemy, with Asaras returning it.

"I'm glad you're kind", Asaras said. "Let's have a fun match." Hiskanna smiled brightly and nodded, not uttering a word. A large black magic circle appeared under Hiskanna's feet, immersing her in magic.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Igniting her right fist, Asaras charged towards Hiskanna and made contact with the purple energy. The magic pressure pushed back and forth for several moments before Hiskanna reemerged and caught the fist. Hiskanna was now covered in a black and read scantily clad skin tight armor which would highlight a woman's breasts if older than twelve, reaching down her groin as like Mira's take-over, had a black tail, claws and talons, and her eyes turned black. She resembled a vampiric black widow.

"What an ass!" Natsu yelled from his seat. His surrounding girls were shocked by the sudden outburst.

"What is it, Master?" Brandish asked. Natsu sighed and crossed his arms.

"It's only a Satan-Soul take-over spell", he said. "It's nothing unnatural. Mira could do it." Natsu thought to the young girl's potential struggles with an outside hated magic. "Keep both of them on the list, Wendy. This is going to be a good fight."

" **Fire Dragon's War Axe!"** Back to their deadlock, Asaras jumped to the sky and launched her ignited heel towards Hiskanna's head and slammed her into the ground, causing a miniature crater. Covered in dirt, Hiskanna's hand began gathering large amounts of magic, which promptly unleashed a large purple beam hitting Asaras. Ladies were now both covered in dirt.

"You ruined my outfit!" Asaras roared mightily into the sky. " **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

"You kicked me in the face!" Hiskanna shouted back. " **Terror's Blast**!" A dark sphere, emulating purple energy shot out of Hiskanna's hand and made contact with the fiery roar. The colliding attacks exploding, nullifying the other.

"They're near perfectly even", Jenny remarked.

"Not quite", Natsu said. "It's actually very one-sided."

Asaras ran towards Hiskanna and began to deliver a barrage of Fire Dragon Iron Fists. Hiskanna got immediately, covered in bruises but undeterred. Once again launching a Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Hiskanna caught the attack single handed. Launching a second fist ended in vain. It too was captured. Hiskanna's black eyes turned sadistic with lustful pleasure.

" **Evil Spark**!" Discharging massive amounts of electricity into Asaras body, she could barely stand and screamed in agony. Hiskanna continued to smile, licking her lips.

"You won't win", Asaras mumbled. Hiskanna leaned in.

"What was that sweetie?" she asked. "I won't win? How preposterous!" Asaras tilted her head back and began laughing hysterically.

"They're both insane", Wendy thought.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Grabbing both of Hiskanna's wrists tightly, Asaras opened a massive magic circle. Fire flew from her mouth as if the gates of hades had been opened up by Lucifer. Smoke swarmed from the resulting fire attack. The crowd waited eagerly for the results as the wind slowly blew the smoke away.

Hiskanna was unconscious, with Asaras standing on top.

"Asaras is the winner and moves on to the second round!" Chapati announced. "We will have a thirty-minute recession before the second half of the first round starts."

Natsu stood up. The fights averaged less than ten minutes.

"Master, what are your orders?" Wendy asked.

"I want you to interview those on those who have interested me so far in the first round. Who remains on the list so far?" Brandish ripped the notepad from Wendy's hand.

"The momentary survivors", she said, "are Chelia Blendy, Namiyari Ohno, Ilium Wada, Cyrus Abrams, Kokea Meridius, Kelsea Ballerina, Asaras, and Hiskanna Alexandra."

"I want each of you to take two and see if you can find any details on them."

"How should be decided?" Wendy asked. Natsu sighed. Although he was serious about his job, Wendy seemed overly eager as his advisor.

"Wendy, you take the first two. Jenny takes the two boys. Kinana takes the tattoo and marksman." Kinana tilted her head.

"He wants me to interview a tattoo?" she thought, before registering.

"And Brandish will take the last two fighters. I don't need you gauging their potential. Only talk to them to see if they're Fairytail material."

"What do you mean, Master?" Jenny asked. "Do you mean to see if they're good people?"

"No, that's not necessarily important. Make sure they're willing to protect and love their friends. Even the evilest of people can love their family." Wendy tugged on Natsu's shirt.

"Master, why did you want me to cross off Joshua then? Wasn't it because he was rude?"

"Of course", Natsu said. "He was a dick. I don't care if you're evil in the site of Fairytail's enemies, but if anyone ever offers you a hand of friendship you don't smack it away with callousness. We are bound to have issues in the guild, but if someone lacks basic human decency before joining, why should I let give them the chance?"

"What about Gajeel?" Wendy asked.

"Well, you have to offer your hand out to those who want or even need redemption."

"Shouldn't we give the dick a chance?" Brandish asked.

"No!"

"Why not?" Jenny asked confused. "You said it's ok for them to be evil, and it's ok for them to be redeemed. Why can't we give Josh a chance?"

"Deus Ex Machina," Natsu said. "Because I said so. If you don't like it, tough. He gave me bad vibes and I don't him to join."

"Can you explain how that works?" Kinana asked. Natsu becomes squirming in every direction, unsure of himself. Wendy laughed and attempted to cover her mouth politely.

"Why is my anger funny, Wendy?!" Natsu asked.

"Well", she said, "Asking Natsu to explain what his gut tells him is like asking him to explain science. It won't happen effectively." Natsu raised one finger in the air and thought on how to respond hesitantly.

The girls all stared at him.

"When I say I don't mind if people are evil, I meant that they can have some evil. They still need basic levels of human decency."

"So you take back what you said?" Wendy asked.

"Damn it! I don't remember what I said." Wendy smiled at Natsu.

"Hello everyone", Chapati announced. "We are back from the recession."

"That was thirty minutes?" Natsu said surprised.

"You took around fifteen minutes to respond while we stared", Jenny said.

"You were staring at me?" he asked. Brandish winked at him.

"I'm always staring at you, Master", she said. Wendy blushed and sunk her head down in shameful thoughts.

"Well", Natsu said, "We might as well pay attention to the next fight."

"The next two fighters are Esau Jacobs and Een Hannibal!" Two men stepped forward on opposing sides of the coliseum. One had white hair and green eyes, who was very tall. Easily the largest fighter of the day. He wore a loose navy t-shirt and brown khaki shorts. His opponent was of more average height and easily a year or two younger. He had red hair and brown eyes, with an orange hooded robe.

"Een Hannibal is one of older contestants, being seventeen years old. He was widely considered the favorite of the tournament today by his teachers and is already considered a master fire wizard." Mato pointed to the white-haired, indicating he was Een.

"Esau Jacobs is of average age for the wizards of today's tournament, being fourteen. Unluckily for Een, Esau was considered one of the few wizards who had a chance of opposing him. He is considered a prodigy in every sense of the word, with his love for earth magic."

"Fight!" Mato announced. Both men lunged at each other.

The fight beheld in front of the Fairytail guild was awe-inspiring. Each wizard matched the other blow for blow. What Esau lacked in power, he made up by the sheer will of endurance and defensive skill, taking dozens of blows. In many ways he resembled Jura. Een, lacking in defense, made up for in raw speed and offensive prowess preventing many attacks from making contact. His magic was unlike anything Natsu had ever seen. Een's fire took many shapes, colors, sizes, and drew on different powers. Truly unique, was his body was like fire formed variation of Juvia's water body. However, after twenty-five minutes of non-stop fighting, Een made eye contact with Natsu. Something determined entered his eyes, but not a determination to win the fight. Sending one last attack on each other, the fire was overwhelmed by molten rock and collapsed on Een. After uncovering the rock, a snoring Een was revealed.

"The winner is Esau!" Chapati said. "Een has been upset! The tournament is up for grabs now!"

"I'd hardly call that a win", Natsu said.

"What do you mean master?" Wendy asked. "Een barely fought with any conviction. It wasn't that he didn't have any, but he wasn't taking it seriously. Look at both fighters. Examine their wounds." Squinting her eyes, she noticed Esau was covered in bruises and burn marks. Een had barely a single scratch on him, only covered in sweat.

"He's only tired?"

"He is more than tired; he is exhausted. The attack didn't knock him out. He fell asleep in the middle of a fight."

"If he's exhausted, why is he drenched in sweat?"

"He probably didn't sleep last night. Maybe he was nervous about something which caused him to break out in a sweat."

"About the fight?"

"Don't be ridiculous", Natsu said. "If he was that nervous, he would have taken the fight equally serious. He is sixteen right?"

"That's what Chapati stated his age was", Jenny said.

"He was probably talking to a girl", Natsu said. All the girls stared in amazement and wonder. All this time they weren't sure if Natsu understood what they were doing, yet on some level, they realized he did.

"When I talk a girl I'm into, I act all sorts of nervous and stupid. I can't sleep. I sweat from the anxiety and the constant blush on my face."

"R-r-really, Master", Wendy asked. Natsu sat his arm on his advisor's head.

"Not really. I'm only nervous around Erza. She's terrifying. But everyone has something they are afraid of. What else could be his?"

"That's actually… smart", Jenny said. Natsu glared at her.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, Master."

"Keep both on the list, Wendy," he said. Wendy sighed.

"I don't have it anymore, Master", she said. He looked around. "Brandish has it." Natsu's eyes widened as his head was suddenly given shade. Two large circles seemed to shadow his entire body.

"Brandish, keep the-"

"I'll do it if you take me on a date, Master." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You can do anything you want all night long."

"R-really?" Natsu asked. He finally stumbled over his own words.

"Of course. I'll do _anything_." Natsu gulped with intense stare Brandish gave.

"Want to go right now?" he asked. Brandish blushed.

"R-right now? Sure!" Natsu nodded, picked Brandish up, and then sat her in front of Jenny on all fours. He stared deeply into her eyes and smiled as he politely stole the chart of fighter's and their names from her and handed it to Wendy.

"Ok, this is our date", He said. "I want you to be Jenny's footstool and do everything she says _all night long_." Brandish posted, as Jenny stared at her with evil intent.

"Natsu, this isn't exactly what I had in mind!"

"Really?" he asked. He scratched his cheek to be coy. "What else would I want to do?" Never had words crushed Brandish soul to such lengthy despair, but with determination for Natsu and apathy in her heart, she submitted.

"For the next fight we have Blake Belladonna", Chapati said. "Another of our oldest competitors, being seventeen, she is considered a proficient user of shadow magic." Appearing on the south side was a moderately tall girl with black hair and brown eyes. She had two odd shaped weapons on her back, with a black and white dress shirt, black pants, and heels.

"Her opponent is Iroas Helt, a fourteen-year-old boy with average magic and the third highest grades in his class. He was widely noted a lazy genius by his teachers." Approaching on the north side was a young boy with semi-curly blonde hair and brown eyes. By all means, he was scrawny and short. He had no grand appearance. He wore a navy t-shirt with howling wolves and a pair of jeans. "For the crowd watching, can you define 'average magic', Mr. Yajima?"

"Certainly", he said. "Iroas was not known to specialize in any time of magic in school. Rather his larger intellect and ability to moderately do all types of magic decently well set him apart."

"Should I cross him off, Master?" Wendy asked.

"Don't rush judgments", was all Natsu mumbled.

"Iroas is it?" Blake asked. He nodded. "I'm going to warn you, give up. You can't win against me." Iroas replied with only a blank stare.

"He really is lazy", Jenny said. "He can't even talk trash back?"

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Keep him on the list."

"Why?" Natsu didn't respond. He merely looked back to the field and watched the silent, lazy warrior.

Iroas extended out his arms and smiled creepily. Blake cringed in thought. "Was he groping me in his mind?" Soon Iroas fell on his back and laid in the dirt. Little bubbles slowly flew out of his fingers and swirled around the coliseum. The sky looked like a child's paradise.

"He really is lazy", Kinana mumbled. Taking the opportunity, Black disappeared into the shadows of the stadium and reappeared right in front of Iroas with her oddly shaped sword in hand.

"You should give up", she said, "Or this will be unpleasant." Iroas began laughing hysterically and loudly. Everyone stared in amazement. He showed no care nor worry about the fight. It was a joke to him.

"I would say the same", he said. "But that's less fun for everyone else." Blake gazed up to see the concentration of bubbles growing vastly increased near here. Hundreds of minor bubbles surrounded her. When she looked back down, Iroas was gone.

" **Bubblebomb**!" Iroas shouted. Blake cringed, but nothing happened. Taking out her sword, she walked over to Iroas new position several meters south. The harmless bubbles followed.

"Your attack is worthless", she said. "You lose." She extended her sword out to a nearby bubble and popped it. Iroas smiled.

"You popped my bubble", he said. "That's just rude." Everyone in the crowd watched as a sudden explosion sent Blake flying through the air. A bubble collided and caused her to be sent into a new direction, only to be hit again and caught in an endless chain reaction of bombs. When she finally landed, she was unconscious. Iroas left the battlefield.

"Iroas is the winner, and with one attack!" Chapati said.

"More like a hundred smaller attacks with that chain reaction", Yajima inputted.

"He's insane!" Jenny screamed. Wendy nodded.

"He's lazy too", Kinana added. Jenny stared at her footstool.

"We already have one insane person in our guild", she said.

"Fairytail can use more", Natsu said.

"He defeated his enemy with one attack", Brandish said. "He is quite powerful and exhausted no effort at all. I'm with Master." Wendy gripped her nose bridge in stress as she crossed Blake's name off the list and kept Iroas.

"For the next fight, we have Kaori Hinazuki, a fourteen-year-old girl who is a user of water magic, and widely considered the strong water user here." After the last fight, everyone doubted that statement. However, she appeared, and she was relatively fully grown with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a cyan dress, which went down above her knees and matching boots. She had an ivory sash around her waist.

"Her opponent is Sakura Hanna", he continued, "Who is the same age and user of 'white lightning' magic." Outstepped her opponent who had long green hair and dark pink eyes, with a sage colored battle styled dress. Despite being short, she stood tall and held great confidence in herself.

"Great" Kaori complained. "I have to fight the most proper bitch in the entire country."

"How dare you!" Sakura replied. "I would never say such things!" Kaori laughed in response.

"Let's make this fight quick", she said. "I hate being around you. All out in one attack?"

"Sounds fine with me."

"Fight!"

" **Heaven's Falls**!" Kaori said. A magic circle encompassing half the coliseum appeared above their heads. Falling heavily and making direct contact, Sakura barely held onto her consciousness and breath. After nearly a minute of constant raging water, the coliseum grounds were soaked and muddy. Sakura remained standing still, not moving an inch from her original spot.

" **Holy Shock**!" screamed Sakura. A bright magic circle with the radiance of the sun appeared before her hand, blinding nearly all viewers. With regained sight, the crowd saw Sakura discharge vast quantities of an ivory colored lightning magic into Kaori, who fell immediately unconscious.

"Victory goes to Sakura!" Chapati announced.

"Did you see that Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Of course", Wendy replied.

"See what?" Jenny said.

"They made an agreement for only one attack, right," Wendy asked. Jenny nodded in agreement. "However Kaori launched two. First, she used water like whips which bound Sakura from moving and then used her waterfall. Not only did Sakura survive, but she actually achieved an amazing feat. Kaori isn't unconscious. Sakura's electricity completely stunned and stopped Kaori's nervous system momentarily."

"Not only did she win", Natsu said, "But she kept her promised and found a way to achieve victory without leaving her enemy with serious injuries. Keep Sakura on the list, remove Kaori." Wendy drove a notch through the name.

"For the next fight, we have Diaten Harada", Chapati said. "He is a user of iron make magic. He is thirteen." No one stepped forward.

"Diaten? Where are you?" Walking forward was an average height young man with tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans. He was yawning and stretching is arms.

"Sorry, everyone! I fell asleep," Diaten said. Chapati laughed.

"Well, he must certainly not be worried if he can fall asleep before a big fight. His opponent is Jun Wallace, who is fifteen, and a master of possibly the most dangerous and deadliest magic here- explosions."

"That's odd", Yajima said. "I've never heard of magic that deals purely with explosions. Rather particular spells in each magic principal that creates them." Jun walked forward on the opposite side.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a weird fucker. Screw me right?"

"Now sir", Mato said, "Please abstain from using obscene language."

"Fuck off."

"Alright", Mato said and walked away.

"Fight!"

"Are you ready to lose, shitbag?" Jun asked.

"Wow", Diaten said. "You really are not very nice. Well, since I have a full day of rest before the next fight, I'll end this quick."

"You really fucking think iron-make magic could defeat my motherfucking explosions in one hit?"

"No, but they only said one of my magical abilities", he said.

"What the fuck?" A large outpour of magic power started coming out of Diaten excessively. Natsu smirked. The young boy's stance, aura, and magic's condition reminded him of Gildarts. Without a doubt, not a single soul that day unleashed more magic power.

"I only can use this magic once a day", he said. "It also only lasts for a few minutes as it takes up an entire day's worth of magic power. He began to walk forward. Jun laughed and punched the air repeatedly and psychotically.

" **Explosion**!" he yelled in a raspy, despairing voice. Magic circle after circle formed orbs around Diaten's body and created an explosion engulfing the coliseums grounds. Jun smirked for mere seconds before another explosion blew everything away to reveal an unharmed enemy. Diaten began sprinting at top gear and launched his fist towards Jun's face.

" **Crash**!" The air itself began to fracture around Jun's body and was sent flying into the wall unconscious.

"At least he didn't feel any pain from crashing", Diaten said. "He's not dead. He's only severely concussed." Doctors ran onto the grounds with a stretcher.

"Diaten wins!" Mato announced.

"Thoughts, Master?" Wendy asked.

"Keep Diaten on there", he said. "He will be our new Gildarts." Wendy laughed. She could feel that comment coming. "Scratch off Jun, he seemed a bit of a douche."

Following three fights seemed to reflect the first half, as they lacked something. First was Kayo Hinazuki, 14, against Weiss Schnee, 17, an odd snow against ice battle. Kayo was a twin of Kaori physically, but different in every way. She seemed kind and melancholy, with bright, sad smile. Despite a seeming lack of confidence, she pulled out a victory. Next was Priscilla Pnevma, 14, and Ruby Rose, 15, with a battle of ice-make versus speed respectively. Pnevma won easily, as the speed user couldn't maintain her balance on ice changed terrain. Announcing the others magic really hindered that fight. After was Giovanni Alighieri, 17, who lost against Chloe Bluefox, 13, who used water and script magic respectively. Natsu mentioned keeping each of the winners and crosses of the losers. As the day gathered on, there were a fair amount of fighters he liked. It had gotten easier to disqualify them.

It was past four o'clock when the final fighters of the tournament were announced. A fighter who would change the destiny of Fairytail.

"We've finally reached the final fight of the first day, folks", Chapati said. "Our last contestant is Beidaggar Cataline, a fourteen-year-old take-over user." Another young man stepped onto the field like the rest, he stood slightly taller with minor facial hair. His chest was large and quite muscular, indicating a heavy workout regiment. He had brown hair and green eyes, with a collared shirt and jeans.

"He will be fighting against Boaz…. Mr. Yajima, how do you say that? Oh. His opponent is Boaz Irony!" A taller, overweight young man stepped onto the field. He was easily the tallest person there besides the freakishly tall Een. Unlike all the fighters, he was clearly out of shape. He wore a blood red flannel short-sleeved shirt with a smoked style red undershirt and short tan khakis. His hair was short, dark brown, typically referred to as black, blue-green eyes, and a gentle smile coupled with an intense stare. Walking out onto the arena he sighed.

"They always mess up my name…" he said. "I typically don't care, but it would be a bother if one of the guilds couldn't find me." He walked over to Mato and asked for the microphone politely, to which his request was given.

"Hello everyone, my name is Boaz of Eirini. I don't have the last name, as I grew up without a family. My parents were killed when I was very young, and I was taken in by priests of The Way which focused in Eirini, a village outside of Fiore." He took an awkward breath. "The man I called my father, after being adopted into their order, ran away when a dragon as dark as the night sky attacked our town. I've been searching for him my entire life, and any information on my real parents." Natsu sunk his head down and closed his eyes. He curled his hands into fists on his lap.

"Sir, I think you're done", Mato said. "We should get the fight on." He reached for the microphone only for it to be pulled away.

"A little more Mr. Mato", he replied. "I promise to whichever guild that takes me in, I will use my abilities to find my family, but I'm not naïve. I know they're dead. All I really want is a guild to take me in and be a part of their family." He laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I only intended to correct my name and I ended up sharing my life." He handed the microphone back to Mato and walked to his side of the stadium, with his head hung low.

"Is he really that embarrassed?" Jenny asked. Natsu didn't respond. His silence was painful.

"No", Wendy said while putting her hand on Natsu's. "The boy is in pain. He has low self-worth because he feels abandoned. He is hurting inside and unsure if any guild even wants him. If I had to guess, he isn't very strong at all."

"He's strong in other ways", Natsu mumbled. He stared back down to Boaz with keen interest. "I can feel it."

"Sorry and my condolences", Chapati said. "Boaz of Eirini is revered by his teachers to be the second smartest of his class, and when it came to the written portion of the entrance exam, he achieved a never before gotten a perfect score. Sadly, his magic is also considered the weakest of everyone's here, and can only use telekinesis effectively for combat." Boaz sighed once again.

"Everyone's a critic", he mumbled.

"Are the two gentlemen ready?" Mato asked.

"Indeed", Beidaggar said.

"Aye", Boaz said.

"Fight!"

"Fighting against you won't be easy, my brother", Beidaggar said.

"Go all out and I will too", Boaz said. "Don't hold back. Use all three." Beidaggar shook his head but relented.

" **Beast Soul Arm: Grizzly! Beast Soul Arm: Lizardman! Beast Soul Legs: Cheetah!"** His right arm turned into that of large grizzly bears, granting great strength and toughness. His Lizardman left arm provided great defensive power and ease of blocking, and his cheetah legs allowed for greater total mobility.

"He may not be capable of a full-body take over", Yajima said. "However, it's still an amazing achievement to activate three different takeovers for different body parts."

"You want all three", he said. "I will give you all three, Boaz!" Beidaggar charged towards Boaz at racing speeds and delivered a decisive blow to Boaz.

"Boaz is down! The fight is over!"

"No, it's not", Boaz said while getting up. "That hurts like hell, but if there is one thing I'm good at it's taking a beating." A bruised was already forming on his left arm, which managed to block the attack with.

"Quick thinking Boaz", he said. "Using your magic to brace your own body."

"Who said I used magic? Remember, I learned Martial Arts when studying as a priest."

"That's a badass priest", Natsu said.

"I wanted to my own physical will against yours", he continued. "And I know you're holding back! Stop! If we are friends, fight me at your limit!"

"Alright." A magic circle appeared underneath Beidaggar, streaming a black magic circle into the air.

" **Full Body Take Werewolf**!" Taking the form of a member of Lycanthropy, he grew black fur all around him, with an elongated snout, sharp claws, and grew three feet taller.

"You've got to be kidding me? You've been hiding this the entire time?!"

"You asked me to go all out!" The werewolf charged and launched its fist, only to be caught. The crowd was aghast. Launching his second fist, it too was caught.

"Impossible odds?" he said smirking. "You know that's what I live for!" The werewolf changed his fist to a grip and tossed Boaz into the air. Following with a jump, he launched an ax kick, crushing through Boaz block. A minor crater formed. Once again, Boaz got up and coughed up blood.

"Now I'm done warming up", Boaz said.

"You're insane", Beidaggar said.

"Would you have it any other way?" His enemy laughed.

"Never", he replied. The werewolf charged once again. Lunging forward, Boaz dodged the attack.

" **Telekinesis: Fall**!" A magic circle the size of the werewolf appeared his head. Suddenly vast quantities of force began to push down Beidaggar.

"Brilliant", Mr. Yajima said. "He's using own magic to imitate another. Although not as effective nor powerful, it's ingenious." Beidaggar pushed himself up.

"Nice try! You won't win that easily. I'm slower, but I'm still faster than you."

"But, I dodged you before I used gravity magic."

"Stop using logic, damn it!"

" **Werewolf Bloodthirst!** " Another magic circle appeared under Beidaggar, seemingly not affecting his own spell. "I'll give you a hint. Every time I hit an enemy with this enchantment for my beast soul, I grow in anger and stronger into a frenzy until victory. One hit will make your crappy gravity magic ineffective." Boaz shook his head. The gravity magic disappeared. Boaz was panting heavily. Beidaggar looked surprised.

"I'm fat, you idiot", he said. "I don't have endurance like you do, nor the magic power to continue that spell much longer. Besides, if one hit counters the spell, why waste my magic?"

"You're giving up?!"

"Did I say that?" Boaz asked. " **Telekinesis: Water Push**!" A new blue magic circle, of similar size, appeared over Boaz.

"You plan on using push to run fast and create bigger jumps with each forceful kick?"

"Something like that." Previously, the fight had already lasted near ten minutes. After using this new spell to increase his jumping power, Boaz continued to dodge attack after attack for ten straight minutes. They ran over the entire ground, not a single spot was left uncovered without a footstep.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DODGING ME?" he screamed.

"Who said I was dodging you?"

"That doesn't make any sense, damn it!" Natsu laughed gently. No one had seemed to notice.

"This kid… He's a genius", Natsu said.

"What's he doing?" Wendy asked. "He hasn't landed a single blow"

"He's outthinking his opponent. He's three steps ahead and knows he can't win a physical battle." Suddenly, Boaz stopped and ducked underneath a swing from Beidaggar, and jumped into the opposite direction, past his legs.

" **Telekinesis: Fall**!" The magic circle above his own head disappeared while reactivating the former gravity magic spell.

"It appears he can't use more than one spell at a time, even if it's weak", Brandish said.

"That's not it", Natsu said. Beidaggar ran towards a now still standing Boaz and launched an uppercut.

"I have a new attack too, my friend", was all Beidaggar heard before launching his friend into the air from a nonsurvivable height. Beidaggar pressed his feet into the ground and attempted to jump forward. He didn't, only now he realized he was knee high in mud. Looking around, the entire stadium was covered in mud. Each step he took was slowly muddying the ground for ten minutes.

"That's what he meant", Beidaggar said laughing. "I should have seen this coming." He looked up to see Boaz reached his max height with a magic circle the size of the stadium.

" **Limit Breaker: Telekinetic fall!** " Boaz entire body turned red. His muscles tensed and stiffened. Now the gravity spell pushed heavily onto Beidaggar, with levels similar to Bluenote himself. Boaz began his descent, with his arm sticking out forward.

 **"Limit Breaker Will: Hammer Fist!** " For a mere moment, his entire body turned blue. Beidaggar moved his arms to block the attack, but his arms were easily crushed with a near lethal hammer fist dealt onto his torso. Upon contact, dirt flung up into the air, creating a smoke screen. After being blown away by the wind, the crowd saw Beidaggar on the ground.

"Boaz wins the final fight of the first round!" Chapati announced. "What an upset! Mr. Yajima, can you explain what happened? I don't think half of us understand what took place."

"Of course", he said. "When Boaz used his water push technique, I would assume it actually added to the element of water to each step he took, if we assume rightly he used it to dodge like Beidaggar said. Slowly, over the fight, it muddied the ground. In his Werewolf form, the mud slowed Beidaggar down considerably with the extra weight and force in each step. Boaz, at the end, likely let himself get hit, betting to be knocked into the air. He used a spell called limit breaker, which is exactly as it sounds like. Combining its use with his gravity spell and push magic, he delivered the ultimate hammer fist- claiming his victory." Boaz laughed at Yajima's keen eye. He lifted his thumb up.

"You got it!" Medical staff ran onto the field to take Beidaggar. Looking at the doctors he said, "He likely has several broken bones in hands, ribs, and legs. He shouldn't have anything else." Then Boaz fell over. Natsu smiled.

"What do you think, Master?" Wendy asked. Natsu got up.

"Keep both of them on the list", he said and smiled. "And if anyone is going to join Fairytail, it's Boaz." Wendy smiled back. Nearly brought to tears, they all understood what Natsu saw. Natsu put reached out his hand towards Brandish and helped her up. For an odd reason, the moment they touched hands, sparks flew in her eyes. Her patience had its own reward.

"Do you have any commands for us, Master?" she asked.

"Wendy, what are the names on the list?"

The names are: Chelia Blendy, Namiyari Ohno, Cyrus Abrams, Ilium Wada, Kokea Meridius, Kelsea Ballerina, Asaras, Hiskanna Alexandra, Esau Jacobs, Een Hannibal, Iroas Helt, Diaten Harada, Sakura Hanna, Priscilla Pnevma, Chloe Bluefox, Beidaggar Cataline, and Boaz of Eirini." Natsu nodded.

"What about the twin?" he asked. Wendy blushed from the uncertainty of her decision.

"I figured it would be a bad move to offer only one twin a position and not the other."

"It makes sense", he said. "I trust your judgment." Natsu yawned and his stomach growled. "I want each of you to take a copy of the list and find as much information as you can on them. Each of you needs to take four amongst yourselves to interview personally. It doesn't matter who. Wendy, I recommend visiting the hospital and offering your help. You could gain a lot of information by talking to the injured. I will personally interview Boaz."

They all agreed and separated. Natsu walked to the hospital rooms in the stadium with Wendy, as Boaz was likely bound to be there first. After reaching a receptionist, Wendy explained her abilities and was immediately let in with Natsu behind him. Walking between rooms, they searched for fighters. At the end of the hall, they heard yelling.

"I said I'm fine! I only need to replenish my magic."

"Sir, stop!"

"You know I'm fine! Stop with the pointless tests, please?"

"We have to make sure! Stop being arrogant! What if there's something wrong with

you?"

"I'll deal with it", he said.

"Why can't you listen to everyone else?"

"I'm impatient and hungry." Natsu appeared in his room and smacked the boy on the head.

"Ouch! Who the hell are you!?"

"Listen to the woman", he said. "The care is free. She has no reason to harm you." Natsu extended out his arm for a handshake. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairytail, and the fifth guild master." Boaz' face turned in awe and shook his hand firmly.

"Hi!" he said excitedly. "I am Boaz of Eirini. It's an honor, sir."

"Call me, Natsu, Boaz", he said. Suddenly, an awkward cough came from behind him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Sorry", he said. "Boaz, this is my advisor, Wendy."

"The legendary Sky Maiden", Boaz said. "It's a pleasure to meet you", and then shook hands with Wendy.

"I'm glad you know who we are", she said. "It means our reputation hasn't gone that bad."

"Are you kidding?" he asked. He grinned ear to ear. "If it weren't for a legendary dragon, your entire guild would still be the strongest in all of Fiore!" Then he looked at Wendy. "Wendy, you're even more beautiful than I've heard." Wendy launched a kick, which Boaz dodged much to her chagrin.

"I hate perverts", she said.

"Hey! I may be a pervert, but I'm not disrespectful", he said. His head sunk down, but looked back up and smiled. "I know you're out of my league. You're strong, intelligent, and I've heard many say you're charming. I won't ever take a step past a compliment." Wendy looked down.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I shouldn't be presumptuous. You're not the type to lie, are you?"

"Only when trying to tell a funny story."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I really overuse hyperbole." The nurse began to fiddle with her medical supplies and ordered Boaz to sit down and take off his shirt. Although embarrassed from being overweight, he stood up strong being in front of Natsu and Wendy. Wendy then got behind him and placed her hands on his back and gently touched his back while healing him, noticing a tattoo in the shape of a cross with a floral triangle background.

"I can restore your magic", she kept saying.

"You're really awkward, aren't you?" he asked. Natsu broke out in laughter.

"You say whatever you're thinking, don't you?"

"Typically", he said. The more I trust the person, the more I say exactly what I'm thinking."

"Do you trust me?" Natsu asked.

"I've always looked up to you", he said. "There's an element of trust even though I don't know you."

"Do you mind if I test this?"

"Sure."

"What do you think of your fight?"

"It was fun. I really pushed my limits. If Wendy wasn't here, I wouldn't gain half of my magic power back by tomorrow. However, to resort to extremes easily and knowing Beidaggar wasn't using his full strength really bothers me."

"I'm surprised you mentioned his superior strength", Natsu said. "I wasn't sure if you would own up to that. Now, are you a pervert?"

"Yes sir!" he snickered. Wendy and the nurse began blushing nervously from his honesty.

"Breasts or butt?"

"For perversion, breasts. However, when it comes to girls I like I only care about their face. I don't care what they're body looks like."

"Is that because you're fat?"

"Partially, I think. I would suggest it's because most of the girls I like are my age and still in the body shape of loli's."

"You read the manga? What's your favorite?"

"One Piece", he said.

"Weird. I've never heard of it. On a scale of 1-10, how attractive do you find Wendy?" Wendy suddenly stopped healing, barely able to hold in the embarrassment.

"Easily a ten", he said, "because she is very cute."

"What would you do with her?"

"NATSU?!"

"I would…"

"You're going to answer that in front of me?!" Wendy screamed. Boaz sighed.

"I wouldn't do anything with her", he said.

"Why is that?" Natsu asked.

"Don't you have feelings for her?" he asked. Natsu didn't respond, only offering a blank expression with Wendy having a soul-crushing weight on her shoulders. "Even if I am a pervert, something inside me can't be lustful towards girls who I see as taken."

"You're a good kid", was all Natsu said. _Wait_. _Didn't Natsu deny it?_ Wendy refocused and finished healing him moments later.

"I'm all done", she said.

"Good, now I have two questions left for you, Boaz."

"I will do my best to answer, Natsu."

"First, are you hungry? I'm starving and I would like to offer you dinner." Boaz only nodded in fervent agreement. "Second, do you want to join Fairytail?" His jaw dropped. Boaz didn't know how to answer in a manner reflecting the joy he felt.

"Don't answer yet", he said. "You can't officially join during the tournament. Come on, let's go to dinner." Natsu walked away with him.

Wendy couldn't stop gushing over Natsu's lack of denial. Were they in a relationship already? Were they dating? Were they… gone? Finally, she realized Natsu left her behind without offering to bring her back food, let alone take her with them. She regretfully remembered what Natsu asked of her: heal contestants, gather information, and interview the four wizards she agreed to.

Walking around Crocus, now nearly six o'clock, Natsu and Boaz couldn't find a place they both agreed to. Everything sounded good. When a decision was made, the wait was over an hour. After nearly an of searching since they left Domus Flau, they finally found a small barbecue shop.

"God, I love meat", Boaz said. Natsu raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "I heard what I said. I don't take it back." Natsu laughed at the teenager.

"Boaz, will you tell me about yourself?"

"Of course", Boaz said. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened to Eirini?" Boaz sighed.

"Acnologia attacked it. My dad and his priests ran away instead of trying to defend it. Everyone but me died."

"Who is he- your dad?"

"I call him my dad because he is the one who found me after I was orphaned. He trained and taught me until I was ten when it was attacked. Really, he never cared about me as his son, or at least he never referred to me as his son. But I always loved him. Do you mind if I'm really honest?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Boaz."

"I've always wanted a father figure in my life after he ran away. Looking back, I didn't call him my dad that much, but I realize how alone I am. I don't have that person to support me or believe in me. I've been alone for four years, and even in Eirini, I didn't any real friendships with the priests and villagers. I think I'm trying to find my parents or him to help fill the loneliness and hole in my heart."

"I know, Boaz", he said. "I could tell by how you walked."

"I reminded you of yourself?"

"Over ten years ago my dad disappeared. I felt alone until I found Fairytail. Even then, I still struggled because I missed my dad. I spent as much time as possible as I attempted to find him. On New Year's Day of this last year, I found my dad." Natsu began to cry a little. "But he died in front of me. The Fire Dragon Igneel died in front of me, protecting me from my vendetta against Acnologia, and died by his hand."

"Igneel taught you Fire Dragon Slaying magic?"

"Yes, and language, arts, culture, and other things. He was my dad. He raised me."

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I know everyone strong wizards are human, but it doesn't click until I see their scars."

"Ok", Natsu smiled. "Back to you. Why did you hold back?" Boaz began to sweat.

"What do you mean?" he said hastily.

"Your spell, limit breaker, greatly multiplied your power and pushed your body to its very limit."

"Yes?"

"And you're completely unharmed. You had no lasting physical consequences. An attack like that with your level of magic power would damage you greatly, yet you walked away unharmed besides being drained of all your magic power." Boaz laughed nervously.

"Oh, that's what you mean? I practiced many times. It no longer affects my body."

"You don't seem to get it. That level of difference in magic power would kill you if you didn't already use it, nor could your potential limits be that vastly different if you weren't capable of more than you presented." Boaz sighed and turned around. Lifting up his shirt revealing the tattoo on his back.

"It works as a seal of sorts. During the attack on Eirini, I was searching for our church for my dad. Stumbling in was one of his highest priests, Salmon, who extended his hand out and said, 'Even if your dad doesn't trust you, I think you have the potential. It doesn't matter what he thinks, he ran. I fought and failed. I'm sorry. I grant you this.' When I touched his hand, a blue fire swarmed around me and I got this tattoo. I was in excruciating pain for a while and got knocked out. When I woke up the entire village was destroyed, Acnologia was gone, and everyone was gone or dead."

"What does it do exactly?" Natsu asked.

"I'm a fire demon slayer", he said. Natsu's eyes widened. "But I can't control it. I always hurt people and lose control, with something dark inside me taking over. If I don't activate it, I remain in control, but my ability to use magic is greatly reduced." Natsu gulped.

"Are you really that strong when using your fire magic?"

"Not when I'm in control. I'm not that much stronger in larger comparison. The magic council attempted to help me control it but to no avail. When I lose all control, yes. They need to call in wizard saints to knock me out."

"How many times has it happened?"

"Thirty times. Luckily, only one fatality."

"You've killed someone?"

"Yeah… I was horrified upon hearing the news when I woke up. It was the thirtieth time I lost control. I swore to never use it again after. The magic council agreed and are considering outlawing Devil Slayer's magic, but no else has been discovered with it." Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes, Master Dragneel." Natsu's face cringed at the name, still getting used to the respect. Natsu stood up.

"Do you want me to be your dad?" Boaz didn't react. Waiters came out with the food, giving deep fried steak and fish to Natsu, with a massive grilled steak burrito to Boaz. The waiter walked away.

"Not even a thank you? That's rude", he thought.

Neither Boaz nor Natsu made a noise or took a bite of their food.

"Yes", was all Boaz managed to mutter. "You aren't afraid of me? I'm a demon. I can't control my power. I'm not very strong."

"No, I'm not afraid. You're a genius, and you have plenty of talent." Natsu finally took his first bite of food and swallowed, trying to ease the awkward tension. "From this day on, you are a member of Fairytail. You are my son. I will believe in you and protect you with all my might." Natsu extended his fist, which Boaz returned with a fist bump. The started eating and didn't say another word until they decided to head home, where Natsu ordered another fish to go.

"Hey, Boaz?"

"Yeah, dad?" Natsu stopped. It was odd, mainly because Boaz was taller and their age difference was less than a decade, but he enjoyed being called that.

"Why are you afraid of using your fire magic?"

"I told you why."

"Your fear is deeper than that. You don't believe in yourself. You assume you'll fail."

"I know, and there isn't anything I can do." Natsu put both of his arms on Boaz's shoulders.

"Fairytail wizards don't give up. You aren't an exception. One more thing, why are you so freakishly tall?!"

"I started puberty around ten."

"Ohhhh…"

"Do girls like you because you're tall?"

"No, I'm fat."

"God damn it! Stop with the self-deprecation. I believe in you. I have faith in you. Believe in yourself. You are capable of getting any girl you want, even someone as wonderful as Wendy. Furthermore, you are more than capable of controlling your fire demon magic."

"How do you know?"

"Well, for the one you're a genius. More importantly, you're my son now. It's my responsibility to have faith in you, even when you don't have faith in yourself. I will always believe in you."

"Thank you", was all Boaz could muster.

"Don't worry about it. I need to go back to my hotel now and speak to my guild mates. I will see you tomorrow morning."

After the interviews were over, they headed to their hotel rooms. As Brandish reached for the door, Jenny pulled arm into her own room.

"Sorry", she said, "Master said you have to do _everything_ I said."

"All night", Brandish said looking down. Besides Natsu, nearly everything was a drag. Jenny smirked and pushed Brandish to the ground, pointing for her to go on her knees like a dog.

"You're the one who played hard to get a few days ago in front of Master Dragneel."

"What? Are you a closet lesbian?" Brandish asked. Jenny looked away in shame. She knelt down and started in Brandish's sage colored eyes. Her hand extended onto Brandish's cheek and caressed it gently. Moving closer, their lips were millimeters away. Jenny extended both of her arms out and wrapped them around Brandish as embraced the few millimeters of separation left. Brandish purred. After only a couple seconds, Brandish gripped the back of Jenny's head and began kissing back. Jenny lifted her hand up Brandish shirt and began to massage her breasts. Brandish only moaned. Suddenly, Jenny pushed Brandish away.

"You really haven't been touched in ages?", she asked. Brandish pouted. Jenny laughed and got up. "You make me feel like a fool, I will make you feel like a fool a thousand times over." Brandish grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her into another kiss, prompting a slight moan.

"Right back at you", Brandish winked and left a stunned Jenny behind.

What they didn't notice was Natsu opening the door without knocking and witnessing their actions. Promptly leaving, he didn't wish to disturb them and decided they could all wait until tomorrow to discuss their findings. Walking over to Wendy's room, he knocked on the door. Opening the door was Kinana, who stated Wendy was still at the hospital. Natsu rushed over to Domus Flau with a bag in hand.

Upon reaching the hospital rooms, he came across a sleeping Wendy. Everyone had already left, including the workers. Natsu began to call Wendy to wake her up. Words tumbled out of her mouth.

"What was that, Wendy?" Natsu asked. He leaned closer. Wendy kissed him on the cheek and mumbled an "I love you" before falling back.

"That was odd. Anyways… WENDY!" Her body shot forward.

"Yes, Master?!" Natsu relaxed.

"You finally woke up!" He said handing out the bag of food. "I brought you dinner." Wendy opened it fast and began to eat.

"Thank you, Master", she said. "Do you want to hear what I learned?"

"Let tomorrow worry about itself. Relax with me for now." Wendy nodded and smiled. "How was your day?" Although stiff at first, Wendy's posture seemed to relax.

"Healing for a couple hours was draining, but talking to potential guildmates has been fun." Wendy's continued to eat, while nearly dozing off, causing it to take twice as long. Her legs began to swing in the silence.

"What is Boaz like?" she asked.

"He's a good kid. However, he still holds back. Something is off in his story. He is sure of small details, but the words he uses to make his conclusions sound slightly off." Natsu put his arm on top of Wendy's head.

"Do you think he's lying?" Wendy looked up at her hero.

"No, I am sure he is embarrassed to admit not even he knows what happened in its entirety." Wendy's legs continued to swing as she ate, listening to Natsu's explanation his previous conversation. After a while they returned to their respective hotel room, falling asleep instantly.

Following in the next morning, Natsu listened to his member's decisions of approval concerning the remaining members. No one, according to the ladies, held reason as to be denied entrance to Fairytail. Upon hearing further details, Natsu gave a simple command.

"I understand your choices. Make thorough notes as possible on our remaining contestants for entrance." Wendy giggled at hearing Natsu's decision. Slowly but surely, Natsu continued to grow in the most practical ways to become a wiser guild master. Reaching Domus Flau, the guild sat in the same seats as the former day. At ten o'clock, Chapati and Yajima took to the announcer's room with Mato returning to the field. The stadium's floor had been dried and fixed.

"Good morning, Crocus!" Chapati said. "It's Chapati here with Mr. Yajima as cohost to do play by play. Today is the second day of the tournament, meaning the remaining fights must take place. Time for our first fight!"

His statement brought on the day. Despite the excitement in his heart, Natsu's mind was focused on Boaz and barely paid any attention to the other fights. When it came to the question, "Are they Fairytail material?" the girls all gave a resounding yes to each potential member. The fights now were boring. Some intangible lacked in them, and the fights which held up to those standards were quick. The first fight was Chelia against Namiyari. Although Namiyari's powers are ideal for strategy and enhancements, she was outsmarted and defeated in two attacks by Chelia.

Following was Ilium against the winner of a fight Natsu doesn't even remember, Elizabeth. The battle was decisive and exhausting. How can it be boring? Natsu didn't watch. He knew from the beginning Ilium would win, like Ilium himself as he declared his victory at the immediate start. Although Elizabeth held the elemental advantage with careful and quick wind magic, Ilium managed to overpower her gentle finesse with his raw pride and effort.

Next was Sato against Kokea. Although the result was determined quick, the fight lasted long as Sato was determined to see every spell Kokea had. With all her willpower Kokea fought until the ink in her soul was out. Not until a minute left was announced did Sato manage to knock Kokea out with a quick hit. Undoubtedly, Sato and Ilium were compared with their similar magic, nonetheless, the clear favorite would have been Sato.

Yang Xiao Long and Asaras fought after. Both were fire wizards and refused to give up. However, the winner was obvious. Asaras, as a slayer of her opponent's element, would only grow stronger as the fight carried on. After a short while, Yang resorted to pure martial arts as to prevent a greater disadvantage. Even if without her magic, Asaras wouldn't grow stronger. Without magic, Yang couldn't survive for much long after. Asaras won, but not without a couple bruises and a noticeably less amount of magic power.

Despite his bored nature, Natsu's mood would soon pick up. Following the fight were two of the strongest wizards in the tournament- Esau and Iroas. Nonetheless, Iroas held a clear advantage as a water wizard. Iroas' potential insanity during fights through Esau for a loop, making him unpredictable. With two clear disadvantages, Esau didn't give and managed to put up a good fight. Iroas still won, although barely. For the first time in the entire tournament, a fight lasted a full thirty minutes. Due to a tie, the judges had to decide who fought better, with the victory going to Iroas for a greater degree of strategy. When it came to magic power and overall tenacity, Natsu knew Esau was the clear victor. In a fight to the death, Esau would have won, but that wasn't what the judges looked at.

With an epic fight still on his mind, Natsu grew increasingly happy when he realized the young wizard with crash magic, Diaten, would fight next against the lightning wizard Sakura. Instead, the fight was painful to watch. Diaten typically used crash magic as a last resort. In a tournament where he would fight again within two hours, he wouldn't recover enough magic in time. Instead, he chose his iron to make magic, putting him at a great advantage over the lightning user Sakura. Sadly, her white lightning had all the power of a normal lightning element but wasn't attracted to metal. Although occasionally using the iron as a wall, Diaten's seemingly obvious advantage turned to disadvantage. Although an iron-make wizard, he focused his iron making on weapon specialization and mastery. Without effective distance attacks, Sakura made quick work of his enemy. Not until Diaten unleashed his crash magic did Sakura begin to lose ground. Yet, when all seemed lost, she managed to shock him into a brief paralysis, wasting the uncontrollable outpour of magic. When the stun ended, Diaten had been forced to surrender since he was out of magic.

One more fight before his son's. Oddly the fight was one of grace and beauty between the snow image Kayo and ice-make wizard Priscilla. Neither wizard's attacks were effective. Through unconventional thinking, Priscilla outmaneuvered Kayo with the denser and sharper nature of ice magic. On the verge of losing Kayo began to swear violently, assuring Fairytail of their previous decision. Priscilla used her strongest ice creation, a make-shift ice armor, to protect her own and puncture Kayo's skin. With blood on the field, Kayo surrendered embarrassed and swore her revenge.

"Now is time for our last fight of round two", Chapati said. Boaz and his opponent, Chloe Bluefox, entered the field. "Both wizards won yesterday with the use of superior strategy. The strategy will determine the victor again today." Chloe giggled.

"Fight!"

"Are you ready Chloe?" Boaz smiled at her. Chloe smiled back with mischief.

"I'm always ready", she said determinedly. Boaz charged and led with a series of punches, each dodged. Boaz attacked with a proper change of pivot and perfect stance to no avail. After stopping, the crowd realized Chloe had used a full body fox soul take over, giving her fox ears, a fluffy tail, and blue fur covering her body. Chloe then barraged Boaz with a series of punches and claw swipes with tangential success. Boaz came close to dodging nearly every attack but continued to fail.

"I really don't want to hit you", he groaned. Chloe smiled.

"I know. I don't get why you don't give up." She began to chase Boaz, easily catching up to him and delivering several swift kicks to the stomach.

"If I lose you would never let me live it down", he said. "Regardless of how beautiful you are; I can only take so much crap." Chloe lunged in for another punch, for Boaz to meet it with his own and collide fists.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Chloe yelled.

"You have to ignore the pain", Boaz said.

"Like how I ignored you asking me out?" Boaz stopped moving as Chloe punched him in the gut.

"That's just cold." He grabbed her arm as she struggled to get away. "You're mine now", he whispered.

"I NEED AN ADULT!" Chloe screamed. Boaz laughed, let go, and chased her around the coliseum in a continual circle, although seemingly never getting close to his goal. His weight seemed to finally catch up to him without the use of magic. When Boaz stopped, she gritted her teeth. "You asked for it, Boaz. **Solid Script: Fear!** " In black bold letters, fear was written out and launched at Boaz. Taken head on, Boaz remained unaffected.

"You really think I could ever be afraid of you?" he asked. "Yet you remind me of horrors I've told you in trust." Boaz ran forward and punched his opponent in the face, followed by a quick jab to her throat.

"You're finally getting serious?"

"I've been serious. Look around you." Chloe gazed around to notice a large magic circle taking up shape in the dirt.

"You were doing that this whole time?!" she asked.

" **Limit Breaker!** " Vast amounts of magic energy shot into the air and began to pour back down, to no effect on Chloe.

"I messed up one of your letters", she said. "Your attack is pointless. I saw it coming." His body stiffened from the strain of using vast magic. Chloe walked over to him and bided her time. She put her hand on his chin and made a kissy face

"You are right", she said. "You won't hear the end of this."

"Damn it, Chloe!" he shouted. "GIVE IT BACK!" His eyes were fierce. Anger erupted in his voice.

"I can't give you back your own magic!" she said back. She shook her head. "Why would I if I could?" Boaz began to mumble.

"That's not what I mean…" Chloe stared at him confused, at his statement and since he maintained his stance.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"What are you talking about?"

"GIVE IT BACK!" he shouted again.

"GIVE WHAT BACK?!" she returned. Boaz's pose relaxed. The spell stopped and he smiled.

"My heart." Chloe's hands retracted to her chest as she squeezed it tightly from the influx of emotions.

"Awwww! Ohhh! Awww! Stop it!" She slapped herself to avoid her confusion, to which Boaz tripped and ax kicked her in the stomach, causing her to vomit.

"Looks like it isn't there… I guess you didn't steal it." Chloe looked up with disgust and disappointment.

"You know what?" she said. "I'm not even mad. That's amazing." Boaz laughed and helped her up.

"I won this", he said. "You see that, right?" Chloe giggled.

"Yes, Boaz," she said smiling. "I give up." The crowd watched in confusion but erupted in applause and laughter thereafter. "I will win next time when a crowd isn't watching."

"That's about as likely as you agreeing to go out with me", Boaz said. Chloe laughed again and returned inside the stadium to watch the rest of the fights and be interviewed.

"Ha! You heard it, folks!" Mato said. "Chloe has surrendered. Therefore, Boaz moves on to quarterfinals against Priscilla. Now time for a ten-minute recession."

"That fight was disappointing", Jenny said. "Are you sure you want him to join Fairytail?"

"Did we watch the same fight?" Natsu asked. "Neither of them were taking it seriously. I have no doubts they're friends and had their own competition. Neither of them used much magic; likely to limit the difficulty of their next fight." Jenny's eyes widened.

"Did you use sarcasm?" Natsu faked tears.

"Brandish? Attack!" Out of nowhere, Brandish appeared with a whip in hand and forced Jenny to submit to the ground.

"It's fair you do whatever she says for a night."

"Oh God", Jenny groaned with a face palm. "This won't end well."

"You guys are dating, Jenny", he said. "Don't be annoyed with me helping you." Jenny sighed. Brandish reached down and pulled Jenny up by her neck.

"You do have to do everything I say, right?"

"Yes", she groaned.

"Call me mistress for the rest of the day."

"Yes, mistress." Brandish then placed Jenny on her lap and began kissing her neck.

"Let's make out for, master. He might enjoy two hot girls kissing right next to him." Natsu stared at the stadium stoically and unaware, only to look on his opposite side to speak to Wendy. However, Boaz ran over to Iroas, Diaten, and Beidaggar and pointed towards Fairytail.

"The former Miss Fiore is making out with another girl", he said out of breath.

"Wait. What?" Iroas asked. They looked over and watched in amazement, along with countless husbands and men surrounding Fairytail.

"I need to go to the bathroom", Iroas said.

"Really, Iroas?" Beidaggar asked.

"I'm joking", he said. "Like I would masturbate without making sure they watched. Who do you take me for?" Beidaggar shook his head while Boaz laughed, although staring to the point of awkwardness. Diaten began to slap his thigh at high noises. It didn't take long for them to all agree to sit with Fairytail.

"Master Natsu?" Boaz asked, garnering his attention. "Do you mind if my friends and I sit with you?"

"Of course!" he said. "The more the merrier!" Iroas, Diaten, and Beidaggar all found seats in their row from families who left from the PDA being witnessed. Boaz, however, was made room by Natsu by forcing Brandish and Jenny to move one seat over.

"Hey, Boaz?" Natsu leaned over and whispered.

"Yes, dad?" Boaz responded.

"What would you do to them?" Boaz stared in admiration before looking back to the master of Fairytail.

"You don't want to know the answer to that question", was all Boaz said before continuing to stare. In truth, all four boys continued to stare, but only Boaz made it blatant. After another minute, girls which they knew had made their way over to the guild along with most of the guys fighting in the tournament.

"Master, I think everyone on our list is now sitting next to us", Wendy whispered. Natsu nodded in agreement with a grin on his face. Did Natsu actually somehow plan something?

"Alright," Chapati said. "We are back." Brandish finally pushed the red-faced Jenny back onto the ground and used her as a foot stool. As the next fight was announced, Chelia and Ilium made their way onto the field. Sadly, Ilium was too exhausted from his earlier match with a wind wizard in order to keep up properly with Chelia. Although able to last longer than any of her previous opponents, brute force overcame the obstacle this time.

Following Chelia's victory to put her into the semi-finals, Asaras and Sato Takahashi fought. Despite all her effort and superior lost magic, Sato won through ferocity. Understanding the power of dragon slaying magic, he never allowed Asaras a second to breathe and constantly kept her on her toes. However, the strategy worked with little success. Although outlasting Asaras, besting a fire dragon slayer in endurance is a daring feat which left him exhausted and holding next to no magic. Sato fought with his pride and not his mind. The victory was attained nonetheless.

"For our next fight, we have Iroas against Sakura!" Chapati said. Iroas got up from his seat.

"Win Iroas", Boaz said. "I want to fight you next."

"Ha!" he said. "Like you could win." Boaz frowned and raised his fist, causing Iroas to flinch.

"I hate you…" Iroas mumbled.

"It's hilarious that I still make you flinch still", Boaz said, followed by blowing a kiss. Iroas merely laughed and ignored the pseudo-sexual nature of their friendship, causing Wendy to stare.

"Master", Wendy whispered, "Is Boaz gay?" Natsu raised his shoulders without understanding.

"Hey Boaz, are you gay? Wendy wants to know." He said. Boaz bit his lip and blew a kiss to Natsu, which Natsu returned with a wink. Wendy, Jenny, and Brandish stared with confusion and awe. Natsu's first remotely flirtatious action they witnessed was a boy.

"See?" Natsu asked. Beidaggar and Diaten laughed in the background, understanding. Boaz walked over and plopped himself in Wendy's lap.

"Is something wrong with me being gay?" Wendy grew incredibly nervous.

"N-nothing is wrong with being gay, Boaz." Boaz smiled at her despite the physical discomfort. "It just explains a few things, like why you said I'm pretty but you wouldn't… you know." Boaz smiled.

"Miss Wendy, you are very beautiful. Don't discredit yourself." Wendy let out a slight blush and thanked him, while he got up right after. "I'm straight though; I'm not into guys. I find acting sexually flamboyant funny." Wendy's body began to shake with rage as Boaz set down on the opposite side of Natsu.

After the minor ordeal, Iroas had finally entered the stadium with Sakura at his opposite. She smiled politely at him, and he looked her up and down.

"Fight!" Iroas snickered. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

" **Bubble Bomb!** " One by one bubble came out of Iroas' fingertips, filling the air and surrounded Sakura. "How do you like my attack?"

"It's absolutely wonderful", she said. " **Overload**!" Sticking one hand straight in the air and another up front, two white magic circles appeared and discharged violent and large amounts of electricity. Smoke covered the area from the resulting explosions, but when it faded both wizards remained unharmed.

" **Holy Shock**!" Lifting up her right hand, lightning shot out of Sakura's fingertips and made quick contact with Iroas.

"This powerful attack helped finish off Kaori in one hit", Chapati said. "Will Iroas suffer the same fate?" Iroas laid paralyzed on the ground and continued to laugh.

"What is so funny?" she asked. He continued to laugh all the louder.

"You think being paralyzed will stop me", he said beginning to levitate. Her pupils dilated. Time slowed down in her mind.

"You're insane!" she yelled. Iroas merely laughed again.

" **Aqua Jet**!" Surrounding his body in water, he created a propulsion system through his water engine feet. In a split second, Iroas closed the distance to a less than a meter.

" **Overload**!" Iroas disappeared, dodging the lightning. Reappearing behind her, he struck her in the back and knocked her to the ground. Getting up from the ground, Iroas stopped his propulsion and stood before her.

"You are your attacks own weakness", he said. "If you break concentration the paralysis ends." Pulling herself up, she smiled wickedly at him.

" **Divine Cataclysm**!" Earth began to shatter as lightning shot up from the ground. Every step became a land mine to destructive electric power. Iroas didn't move, merely creating another **bubble bomb** and began walking. Each time a new "mine" went off, the bubble exploded to counteract the force created. Sakura gazed at him in frustration as he inched continually closer.

" **Zeus' Fury**!" A magic circle near equal to the size of Boaz' limit breaker appeared overhead. "This is my strongest spell! You cannot win!" Lightning concentrated in the sky, crackling in the air, and struck down Iroas. Despite the terrifying attack, Iroas remained standing stall without a scratch.

"What?" was all she asked before Iroas summoned another **Aqua Jet** and tacked Sakura to the ground.

" **Brine!** " Iroas shouted. A fairly large magic circle appeared over Sakura and down poured a crushing water, effectively knocking her out.

"Iroas wins! He moves on to the semi-finals!"

After waking up Sakura looked up at Iroas. "You wasted enormous amounts of magic power", he said. In addition, you were distracted and not composed despite your proper nature. You think your attack hit me. In reality, it missed. I acted slightly crazy to throw you, and everyone else, off from the beginning. In a straight up fight, I don't know if I would have survived the attack… But you missed." Sakura's planted her face back into the ground, and Iroas walked away.

"Our final fight of the quarterfinals is Priscilla against Boaz!" Chapati announced. "Contestants, you may enter." Boaz got up.

"You got this", Natsu said while giving a thumbs up.

On his way down he passed Iroas, who only gave a head nod and a fist bump. Boaz continued on to the field. Never would he have imagined making it to the top eight fighters of the tournament. He had always been considered weak by his classmates, none of which knew about his demon slayer magic. Now he was on the verge of making a greater statement in his first serious fight as a member of Fairytail, even if not official. Upon entering the stadium, he took in the crowd excitement. He heard Natsu, his friends, and even Wendy scream his name. Sweat dripped from his nose as the sun beat down on him. He felt the pressure of winning the fight from his pride, and the fear of disappointment. Mixing the strange and unfamiliar confidence with his self-doubt create a new sensation in his soul- life.

"Are you ready, Boaz?" Priscilla asked. "I'm determined to win. I won't go easy on you." Boaz nodded in agreement.

"Let's have a fun fight", he said. Priscilla grinned in excitement.

"Fight!" Mato shouted. Everything went slow again. Adrenaline rushed through his mind. He would win. His pride and newfound confidence demanded it.

Boaz sprinted towards Priscilla at near lightning speeds, already enhancing his body with his magic and pinned Priscilla to the ground. Creating a magic circle beneath her hand, she created an **Ice Geyser**. They shot into the air, with Priscilla standing tall and Boaz falling into the dirt. Bones and muscles across his body ached already.

"Starting impatiently screwed me over", he thought. Gazing up at his opponent, she was

looking up into the sky, not paying any attention. Trees, roses, bushes, thorns, and all sorts of plants made of ice covered the ground. Not a blotch of dirt was found. Boaz' joints stiffened as he continued to stand tall.

"You can't win", she said. Descending onto the ground, with each step creating a new stair, she stood before Boaz. "I've always thought you were a kind person. I don't want to hurt you." Boaz smiled as he continued to stretch.

"You've made an ice forest", he said. "Everywhere I go is a trap. You've out strategized me. All I can do is the limit breaker." She shook her head.

"Even your limit breaker will fail", she said. Boaz disagreed and began to create a magic circle above him, closing his eyes to concentrate. Priscilla was as smart as Chloe and tougher than Beidaggar. She could create ice at will to block attacks, and as the attacker broke through she could merely create more ice. Using gravity magic would be a waste. He needed every ounce he in order to land a single attack.

" **Limit Breaker: Will**!" His stiffened body turned red as steam began coming out. Opening his eyes, Priscilla disappeared as suspected. Running through the entire forest, every living creature attacked as he dodged relentlessly. Priscilla was standing in the midst of several trees. Extending his arm out, he created a blast of air which shot at her, triggering her trap. Impressed by his forward thinking, she smiled. Taken back by the threat, he delayed for a split second. Both of his ankles and arms were grabbed. He continued to struggle with his limit breaker but to no avail. Her ice was dynamic in a marvelous way, allowing for it to be bent and create greater resistance, although still fragile to a direct attack.

"Surrender please", she asked. Boaz shook adamantly. Commanding the trees, Boaz was slammed into the ground repeatedly before being tossed through the ice forest and into the side wall.

"I can't win", he thought as he stared at the ground and shoulders slouched. "I wasted magic. I doubted my gravity limit breaker. If I still had enough, maybe I could use it." Waving his hand into the air, he began to create the massive magic circle with only one thought on his mind- pride. Priscilla appeared in front and struck his stomach with another tree branch. Boaz fell to his knees and coughed up blood, causing Priscilla to cringe. He refused to surrender or stay down. He had no magic. He was hopeless. He was weak.

"BOAZ!" Natsu screamed as he stood up. "Listen to me!" Boaz looked up to his new master, with Priscilla staring in curiosity

"All magic that surpasses reason still comes from reason! Magic is alive and comes from the passion in our hearts. Don't let your mistakes or blowhards on the magic council define what you can do! I have faith in you. This is your first step to joining Fairytail, and it is why Fairytail will be number one!" Boaz had a single tear fall down his cheek as he shook it off. He smiled with terror. Priscilla took a step back. Boaz got up slowly and began to laugh.

"The legendary Salamander has faith in my magic", he said. "I will believe too." Taking in a mighty breath, his body relaxed. Exhaling, his became consumed by blue fire shooting into the sky. Magic being released dwarfed nearly all competitors. An all-consuming hellfire poured out, blinding the entire crowd. After stopping, the fire slowly began to build around his body, creating a blue fiery aura. Boaz stood before Priscilla with confidence and rage. Multiple magic council members watching nearly stopped the fight.

Chelia watched in awe from her seat next to Sherry as the fight took place. Staring at someone she considered a self-deprecating genius struggle to survive and suddenly become stronger than nearly anyone here. In truth, Chelia was always inspired by Boaz. He was awful at nearly everything. He could be very awkward, and he will say whatever he thinks if asked. However, despite all success, praise from different teachers, and hate from students Chelia experience, Boaz was consistently kind. Sherry always told her she needed more "love", but Boaz' sunk the lesson deep in her mind. Despite every awkward circumstance she created for herself, he helped her up; not because they were friends, rather it was simply who he was. Pride filled her chest to see her peculiar hero grow in strength, but sorrow flooded her mind with the implications. Without knowing anything, she understood how little Boaz believed in himself. What he lacked in natural talent with magic, he made up for in his determination to understand all magic. She watched him struggle and curse at himself when he proved incapable of most magic spells during class. He thought the world of others, yet hated himself. She witnessed his heart speak through his actions as she watched him from curiosity. Something unique in his life always set him apart; something painful in his heart brought out the most beautiful smile. Across the stadium was the infamous demon of Fairytail, Natsu Dragneel, who Sherry told her about. The demonic salamander earned the respect and instilled a hopeful change in Boaz. Despite the odd pride and retroactive sorrow, Chelia felt joy in her heart. Her hero had a hero who believed in him.

Iroas, Diaten, and Beidaggar all started impressed by the sudden drastic change and ability to use fire magic. Yet they were all wounded at the same time. How could Natsu know about this and not them? How could he not let them know Natsu talked to him already? Doubts and concerns filled their mind. Did he not trust them or truly care about them? No, he trusted and cared for them. Boaz isn't the type to lie. He didn't wish to burden them. Excitement and anger filled their voices as they continued to cheer. Fear filled Iroas thoughts for his next fight; he has to fight his friend.

Nearly each wizard and a member of the crowd watching the tournament was stricken with surprise. Chloe was only who wasn't surprised. Boaz told her in trust due to his obvious (former) feelings for her, although not mutual, years ago when he still believed he would learn to control it. She was there for emotional support and watched him lose control on the thirtieth attempt, witnessing him kill a wizard saint. The power he wielded was terrifying. Tears streamed down her face when she heard Natsu's confidence. If he wasn't fighting her best friend, she would have screamed her lungs out in support.

"I won't hold back anymore", Boaz said. Rushing forward, Priscilla summoned an ice shield to block the incoming attack but melted instantaneously from his surrounding heat.

" **Fire Demon's Fist**!" Launching his fist at her jaw, she flew back several meters. The increased explosiveness from his fire magic in every action wasn't near as strong as his limit breaker, but noticeably stronger than normal enhancements. Boaz was excited. All the feelings from before the fight upon entering the ring rushed back to him. Time slowed. He could hear more people shout his name than before. Oddly enough he heard Chelia too. He never felt close, but it warmed his heart.

Priscilla toughened and stood tall. With time still slowed, he took in the beauty of the moment, and beauty of the fierce nature of her face. Her nose was soft and sweaty. Freckles covered her face. Her eyes were a bright blue, telling him stories of her genuinely kind, loving, and determined heart. It was nearly like falling in love, but what he loved was the fight and power he wielded.

" **Ice-Make: Forest Rush!** " Aiming her arms, each and every plant in her ice forest came alive to tackle Boaz. Their sole purpose was to crush him.

" **Fire Demon's Rage**!" Inhaling heavily, the fire began to build up in his core. Natsu waited eagerly, seeing what was coming. Fire exhaled from the young boy's mouth and crushed every mass of ice in its way, making its way to Priscilla. Taking a direct hit, Priscilla was knocked out.

"Boaz wins! He moves on to the semi-finals against Iroas!"

"What a twist of events", Chapati said with Yajima agreeing. "Now time for a quick ten-minute recession. The following fight will be Chelia against Sato."

On his way back to Fairytail, he met Chelia in the tunnel. She greeted him politely, which Boaz returned. There were words she wanted to say but couldn't express. Her feelings were mixed and knotted. All she could do was be an acquaintance to him as they walked past each other.

"Hey Chelia", Boaz said. Her eyes widened before turning around.

"Yes, Boaz?" Her voice was high pitched.

"Thank you", he said. He gave a smile she adored. "When I started using my fire magic, time slowed down. I heard you cheering for me. I know it's not much to you, but it helped me win." Chelia blushed as Boaz began to walk away.

"I'll be cheering for you", was all he had left to say while waving. Chelia clutched her chest. His words endeared her to him. Kindness and genuine vulnerability were uncommon in humanity, yet it came with ease to him. She would win. She had to win.

Upon entering the stage, she did so. Sato didn't show up. He forfeited his fight without caring if he won. Chelia moved on, albeit depressing her slightly without enacting on her firm determination.

"Only two fights left ladies and gentlemen", Chapati said. "The winner of this next fight will face Chelia in the championship. Iroas faces off against Boaz." Both boys walked down together, without saying a word. They knew what this fight stood for. Fighting each other was a symbol of their pride and friendship. Perseverance in their innermost being pushed them to win regardless of the costs. Winning a game, even for fun, was a source of pride they relished. Neither boys denied their times of failure. In terms of magic power, Iroas always won. When it came to physical power, Boaz always won except in tests of running. With scholarly based tests, both split nearly even, although Boaz held an edge. They were rivals and brothers until the bitter end.

Thousands screamed their names as they entered the arena. Goosebumps covered their arms and legs. Sunlight was bright, but not overly hot. Each step registered in their brains; a moment closer to the clash of wills and rivals. Boaz grinned evilly with joy, causing Iroas to laugh. They both knew the excitement in one another. "Fight!" Mato screamed with the energy of the crowd.

Neither boy moved. The crowd mimicked.

"Are you thinking what I am, Boaz?" Iroas asked.

"This is the real championship?" He replied. Chelia frowned upon hearing his words but understood his heart. If this fight was in the first round, it would have been the same. Winning the tournament was nice, but it was nowhere near the importance of fighting each other. Iroas could only smile mischievously.

"Hell yeah! All out from the beginning, or have fun with the crowd first?"

"Fuck the crowd! Let's have fun, Drizzle!"

"Did Boaz just call him, 'Drizzle'? Natsu asked. Beidaggar laughed.

"Yes, its Boaz' term of endearment. When he begins to feel close to you, he can't help but give people nicknames."

"Are they good or bad?" Natsu asked.

"Depends on the person", Beidaggar said. "He only calls me 'brother'." Natsu then looked at Diaten and raised an eyebrow.

"He hasn't nicknamed me yet", Diaten said. "I'm more of an acquaintance. Several kids from our school entered the tournament. None of my friends are here so I've been hanging out with them."

"All out from beginning…", Iroas said. Without hesitation, both wizards drew all the magic power they could find within themselves to the surface. If the same decision was made between wizard saints, the earth would have shaken. Instead, the earth mocked the lack of noticeable changes to the scenery or wizards.

Boaz charged first.

" **Fire Demon's Fist**!"

" **Aqua Jet**!" Colliding with each other resulted in a minor explosion of force. Although already slightly damaged, both got immediately and continued their assault.

" **Water Shuriken**!" Dozens of water blades became guided missiles with Boaz as their target.

" **Fire Demon's Rage**!" Overcoming the shuriken, Iroas dodged the breath attack with another **aqua jet**. Bouncing off the coliseum walls, Iroas made a direct strike on Boaz.

"It will take more than that!" Boaz said.

" **Water Slicer**!" Iroas sliced the air in front of him diagonally, creating a slash of sharp water sent to Boaz.

" **Fire Demon's Whip**!" Mimicking Iroas, Boaz used his own variation of a similar attack motion. Once more, the attacks collided with neither user giving any ground.

" **Fire Demon's Perverse Flame**!" Lifting both of his hands in the air, Boaz summoned a large ball of spiraling fire and flung it at Iroas. The resulting contact crashed Iroas into the coliseum wall upside down.

"Well, this is new", he said to himself. Getting up quickly, he began creating **Bubble Bomb**. Hundreds of miniature explosions were around Boaz within seconds. Boaz grinned. Creating the attack _that_ fast meant a large drain on magic power. At this point, he has to be low. One by one, each of the bombs exploded.

" **Demon Slayer's Secret Art: Babylon's Guilt and Hell's Bath!** "

" **Explode** my bubbles!" Iroas said. Moments before the explosions started, fire shot up from the ground in front of Boaz and created a shield. As explosions began under way, the fire began to liquefy and enveloped in a gooey substance around each and every bubble. Explosion after explosion resulted in the fire shattering onto the floor, slowly burning the earth away. Iroas lifted his hands up/

"Well", Iroas said. "This is an odd way to play the lava floor game. Anyways, look up!"

Boaz gazed up, and fire began disappearing on the floor. It was a large magic circle. Iroas thought far ahead. In as much as Boaz wanted to plan the fight, with his magic barely able to be held under control he had been fighting purely off instinct.

Boaz burped.

" **Brine**!" The waterfall of rain poured onto Boaz, while inches away from his face there was only one option left.

" **Fire Demon's Rage**!" The attacks collided once more.

"There's no way you can beat my strongest attack!" Brine began to be pushed back and evaporated.

"What the hell?!" Continuing to collide, Boaz grounded his feet and roared with all of his might. Brine had ended.

" **Aqua Jet**!"

"Shit."

Boaz was down.

"HA! You let down your guard, Boaz!" Instantaneously, Boaz was behind Iroas, pinning his arm behind his back. Iroas sighed.

"Damn it. Really?" Iroas asked. Boaz twisted harder. "Well, I guess this is real. You know? I always forget about your telekinesis." Boaz snickered for a second. Casting another **bubble bomb** , although only a few, the resulting miniature explosions separated the two fighters. Both wizards were out of breath. The fight had begun taking a turn for the worse.

"I won't let you win", Boaz said.

"I refuse to lose", Iroas said.

"Tie?" Boaz asked.

"Sure", Iroas said. Using an **aqua jet** to fly into the air, Iroas pushed his body to its finite limit. Another large magic circle was formed, vastly greater than the previous **brine**.

" **Brine! Bubble Bomb!** " Falling down both the immense water pressure and miniature explosions, the attack was fierce and deadly.

" **Limit Breaker** : **Fire Demon's Rage!** " One last breath attack with every ounce of his magic emerged deep within the soul and out through his mouth. Despite the effort of Iroas, the limit breaker was too much. Iroas was overwhelmed and fell to the earth. Smoke covered the battlefield.

Iroas got up with one arm completely limp, from being dislocated and fractured in multiple areas. His body was injected with a high dose of adrenaline and ready to fight once more. However, Boaz lied down on the ground unconscious. He pushed his body too far. By using all of his magic past his normal limit, Boaz lost the physical will fight. Iroas won.

"The fight is over! Iroas won!" Boaz got up.

Boaz' hair turned navy. The fire consumed his entire being. Both of his eyes turned red.

"Thanks for the injury, Boaz", Iroas said. Boaz responded with only a loud screech, shattering the ears of the viewers. Charging forward, he slammed Iroas' skull into the coliseum.

"Stop the fight!" Mato screamed. "Someone stop the fight!" Several rune knights stepped forward but were easily dispatched by Boaz. Stepping towards Mato, the magic council wizards were terrified. The king of Fiore was in genuine jeopardy against a demon who could kill one of the wizard saints. Boaz let out another unintelligible screech, charged a **Fire Demon's Fist** , and aimed it at Mato.

Natsu blocked the attack.

"Stop it, Boaz", he said. "Don't be a coward because you lost!" Boaz wailed in pain. He continued to push against Natsu, managing to force him back a few inches. Natsu began to summon his own fire magic, which Boaz began to eat. Refusing to let things turn for a worse, Natsu punched Boaz in the gut and instantly knocked him out. Natsu carried Boaz to the infirmary but was cut off by Wendy.

"Let me help him, Master", she said. Her eyes were watery. She had been crying. Natsu nodded and handed the large boy to the strong, tiny girl. Chelia then entered the coliseum's floor all the while.

"One last fight for the tournament", Chapati announced. After getting up from Boaz earlier assault, Iroas remained standing in the same spot, with only one arm able to fight and a bloody head.

"To determine the champion, Chelia will fight Iroas! The winner is considered the strongest rookie wizard."

"Let's do this!" Chelia said. Boaz believed in her, and she wasn't able to show her determination before. She had to win, and she would do it for love.

"Fight!"

" **Aqua Jet**!" Iroas shot out at Chelia relatively slow compared to the attack's average speed, which easily dodged. Iroas crashed into the wall, stopping himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!" Iroas was on the ground, shrieking in pain. His adrenaline kicked in and he managed to use his previously injured arm to cushion the fall. Iroas was down but got up nonetheless.

"I won't lose! I beat my best friend, so I will not lose to anyone else!" Iroas roared his determination before the entire crowd. Nearly everyone got goosebumps. He was livid. He refused back down in his condition.

Chelia approached him slowly and hugged him. She felt his pain. She was worried about Boaz too, especially after what had just happened. Iroas didn't know what to do. A girl had never hugged him before. Unbeknownst to him, her kindness decided the match. As she was about to surrender, moved by his words, Iroas fainted. It was the only reaction his body could achieve while processing the day's events.

"Chelia wins! Who ever knew a hug could be so lethal and cute?" Chapati was happy. "Chelly-welly" had won, albeit with tears in her eyes from worry over Boaz and hurt pride. Chelia wasn't proud of her victory; in fact, it destroyed her inside. Boaz and Iroas, although not intentional, were right. The previous fight was the "real" championship.

Nurses came out and carried Iroas away to the infirmary. Mato walked over and raised Chelia's hand high and offered her a large trophy, nearly of an equal size as her body.

"All guild masters", Mato said. "Please report to the meeting hall you first arrived to immediately."

Natsu made his way to the hall, avoiding all sensory images in physical surroundings. Only two things were on his mind: Boaz' fight and Wendy being broken up over his injuries. Yet the image of Boaz' enraged gaze, the forever repetitious screech, and his merciless hatred overwhelmed him. His scent itself changed when it happened. The scent of the honest, sweaty warrior changed to the smell of fear and blood of a battlefield. If his scent was any indicator, Boaz had killed thousands more than he even knew.

When Natsu finally reached the hall, he entered and stood beside the familiar guild masters.

"Tomorrow will undergo the normal process with a twist", Mato said. "Each of the thirty-two wizards will approach the panel of guild masters who are interested in any of them joining their guild. Each guild master will have a flag of their respective guild. When a wizard approaches the panel, the guild masters who are interested in that particular wizard will raise their hand, to which the wizard will pick one of those masters to join said guild. All wizards in the tournament are required to join a guild by these means." Mato coughed. No applause? I guess he should get used to not always be worshiped.

"Lastly, each guild master must fill out a sheet of paper that ranks their opinion of each contestant. If you think the champion, Chelia, was the best fighter, you rank her as 1. If you think one of the losers in the first round was the worst, then rank them 32. The five wizards with the lowest averages will be given a unique prize tomorrow. Pick carefully and honestly." The masters were dismissed, giving Natsu a new task after meeting Wendy at the infirmary.

Boaz was getting up in his bed in the infirmary. He smelt thick blood, along with alcohol and various drugs, followed by the flowery aroma. Looking down, Wendy was resting her head on his stomach. A clock was ticking in the background. It was near midnight. Natsu was asleep on a chair against the wall, with a pen and paper in his hand. He heard rustling in the next curtained room over.

"Can you be more gentle?" Iroas asked. There was a long pause with more rustling. "Thank you… That feels good."

"Iroas? Stop having sex and talk to me." The nurse walked passed Boaz mini room shaking her head.

"I hate you", he said.

"I love you too. How are you feeling?"

"Like I broke my arm."

"Did you win?"

"No. I was defeated by a hug." Boaz laughed and picked his sore body up slightly.

"I'm serious, Drizzle. What happened?"

"I'm not joking." Silence fell over the room once again.

"I'm sorry."

"For not telling me about your crazy-ass magic or nearly killing me?"

"Yes." Iroas laughed and then groaned to his reply. Boaz let his body fall back down, prompting Wendy to wake up.

"You're awake! Thank goodness you're alright!" she said. Boaz looked away. He didn't respond. Natsu woke up following her statement and continued to work without saying a word. Wendy grew nervous. The silence was killing her.

"Thank you, Wendy", Boaz said. "For healing me."

"Of course", she said. "I couldn't let you stay hurt. You're a good person."

"Can you really say that?" he asked. "I nearly killed several people today. I was wrong to have faith in myself."

"Don't say that! You're a good person! You wouldn't do that."

"How do you know, Wendy?"

"Natsu has faith in you", she said. "I have faith in you too." Wendy did her best to hug the bruised man, although difficult.

"Hey, stop making out you two", Iroas said. Natsu raised an eye. Wendy turned red. What Boaz saw as a smart ass comment and an awkward hug, Wendy now perceived as the most sexually compromising act she had ever done with a boy. She felt awkward and slightly dirty by Iroas comment.

"Hey Boaz, can I ask you something?" The girl he had heard and seen as a brave warrior was now timid and meek before him. Her shoulders were slouched and her hair was a mess while her gaze was fixated on nothing.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Boaz began to grow nervous. He was honest, but he still wasn't good with women.

"Yes", he said cautiously. He took in a slow breath. "You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen."

"Then why did you answer Natsu's question 'that way'?" Boaz' eyes widened. He was thankful for his bandages covering his body. There was a reason he was terrible with girls. In no world would his hormones with his body to that question. He took another slow breath.

"Aren't you and Natsu an item?" he asked. Neither dragon slayer showed a response. "I guess I'm wrong. Whatever the case, I wouldn't disrespect you like that. I've heard stories of the famed Sky Maiden, the last remaining S-class wizard of Fairytail. You are kind, gentle, and very loving to even the most random of strangers, but men constantly hit on you, ask you out, and propose to you. You're constantly given reasons to hate being attractive and any man who thinks highly of you. I wouldn't wish anyone to dislike themselves or others for what makes them who they are."

"So you truly wish nothing?"

"For you, yes. I mean… it's not an absolute. If something weird happened with another girl in a similar situation, I wouldn't go so far as to rule enacting on thoughts in marriage with her."

"So you would marry another and not me?"

"Can you please stop asking me questions that will make me dig a hole? Or would you rather a new member to Fairytail end up saying he wants to marry you?" Wendy laughed awkwardly.

"Fair enough," she said. "You want to wait until marriage?" Boaz laughed.

"Being blunt makes me feel awkward when talking to girls", he said. "But in short, yes. Any other questions?"

"Are you excited to join, Fairytail?" Wendy smiled at him preciously. It was truly a sight to behold. A mumbled "yes" was let out before he fell asleep.

Waking up the following morning, everyone left the infirmary except Natsu, who was waiting for Boaz. The odd mixture of smells had left.

"Ready?" Natsu asked. "The doctor said you're ready to leave when you woke up. Wendy finished restoring your magic power." Boaz dressed. He wore blue flannel and tan pants.

"I told you", Natsu said. Boaz raised a question as to what. "Girls can like you if you merely have some confidence in yourself. I don't know how Wendy feels, but she seems attached to you."

"That's it? I almost killed people yesterday."

"So? Don't focus on the what-ifs. Don't focus on your failures. Move past them. You have the strength to control your magic. You only need practice." Natsu grinned ear to ear, albeit in his classic style. Boaz hugged Natsu for the first time after that. He didn't cry. There was no emotion felt but confidence and faith bestowed on each other. Of greater importance, masculinity, in its essence, had begun to be bestowed from father to son.

"Now we have to hurry", Natsu said. "It's 9:55 a.m. The third day begins soon."

"WHAT?!" Natsu grabbed Boaz and floored it all the way the stadium, making it in time. The crowd, although smaller, was still there and ready to watch. It was exactly 10:00. The sun was out. All the wizards were lined up on the back end of the stadium's grounds. At the front were the guild masters, each with their flag, and several members of the magic council. Mato stepped forward.

"Today, the each of you thirty-two rookie wizards will choose a guild to call your home. You are the most promising of Fiore. Welcome to your futures. Now, there are five wizards who have stood out to amongst you in the eyes of the guild masters. These five were voted the top of the class. Each of these five will receive a lost magic of their choice. There are five options, so the fifth wizard will not have a choice as to theirs. The choices are a book on sky or ice god magic and sand, sapphire, or sea dragon lacrima put into you. These gifts are a joint venture and promise of faith from the king of Fiore and Fiore's magic council to all of you." Various magic council members stepped forward.

"Before guilds are chosen, we will allow the winners to choose their magic", an aged man with a long, gray beard said.

"Ranked first", a frog lady said, "With the lowest total score is Chelia Blendy." Chelia stepped forward and saw the options in front of her. Leaning over each choice with careful consideration, she finally picked up the book on Sky God magic.

"Excellent choice dearie", the frog said. A fatter man stepped forward this time.

"Ranked second is Iroas Helt", he said. Iroas immediately stepped forward and chose the Sea Dragon lacrima. Procedures to input them in the young wizards were all in the infirmary immediately after the last wizard guild was chosen. Mr. Yajima stepped forward this time, although only a previous member.

"Ranked third is Sato Takahashi", he said. "Who forfeited his last match. You must be a special talent young man." He stepped forward silent and unsurprised and chose the Sand Dragon lacrima.

"Ranked fourth", the bearded man said, "Is Kayo Hinazuki." Taking meek steps, Kayo chose the book on Ice God magic.

"Finally", Mato said. "Ranked fifth is Kaori Hinazuki. Do you accept the Sapphire Dragon lacrima?" She accepted with a mischievous and arrogant smile.

"Now", Mato said. "We will randomly bring contestants forward through the same random name generator we used to pick the fights. When your name comes up, step forward. If a guild master raises their hand, it means they are offering you place in their guild. Choose carefully everyone!"

The generator began spinning through the options, settling upon the first choice: Boaz of Eirini. He stepped forward with a gulp. Almost no one raised their hand, except Phantom Lord and Fairytail.

"Fairytail", he said, before lining up behind Master Natsu. "Thank you, Master. Didn't you get in trouble for calling me your son earlier?"

"I settled that last night", he said. "You didn't have a guild mark so no harm was done."

Spinning through the names, the next name came up- Beidaggar. A handful of guilds rose their hands, including Phantom and Fairytail. He chose Fairytail, likely to follow his friend or the Miss Fiore. Not even he knew.

Following Beidaggar was Esau Jacobs, a man who always wished to join Fairytail and adored the legends of Laxus, Titania, and Mystogan. He got his opportunity. Kaori Hinazuki was next, and much to the relief Jose she didn't choose Fairytail. Rather, she chose Sage Centaur.

Iroas Helt was up next and chose the easy decision of Fairytail when Natsu rose his hand. Natsu had struck a chord with him, as did Brandish.

Cyrus Abrams and Ilium Wada were the following two, who both chose Fairytail when they witnessed Natsu's ease of stopping Boaz. Hiskanna was given the choice next, who gladly chose Fairytail after hearing stories of the beautiful "she-demon" Mirajane. Even if she was gone, Hiskanna wished to walk in her footsteps Josh Randallson, Jun Wallace, Marshall Matthews, and Mei Hatsume all joined various guilds, with the odd one out being Jun joining Phantom Lord.

When a non-Fairytail joining streak had started, Jose rejoiced. A greater depression would soon begin enough. Kokea Meridius joined Fairytail next due to wishing to follow a long time crush. Priscilla Pnevma joined Fairytail without a second thought, assuming Chloe would want to stay friends with Boaz and herself. Although originally uninterested in Fairytail, when her choice happened right after, she refused to abandon her best friend Priscilla. Next was Diaten Harada, who joked he would join Fairytail from peer pressure, although mainly joined from being wildly attracted to Jenny and hearing Natsu tell stories of a man with similar magic as he did. Kelsea Ballerina joined simply because she grew up in Magnolia. Bisca had taught her basic shooting lessons when she was a small girl. Namiyari joined to increase her knowledge of healing and enchantments with the hopeful help of the famed Sky Maiden.

Giovanni was next, who ended up joining Phantom as Jose rose his hand for every wizard so far. Kayo Hinazuki was next, who decided to join her twin sister in Sage Centaur. Sato Takahashi, the soon to be Sand Dragonslayer, joined Kraken's Reach with a merciless hesitation. Oddly enough, nearly every guild but Fairytail rose their hand for him. Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Az Ula, Ochako Uraraka, and Elizabeth Chae all went after and joined various guilds.

Twenty-eight wizards had decided on their guilds. Fairytail easily had already received the most members up to this point. Jose began to protest to prevent Fairytail from offering any others but was declined when noted Fairytail had only risen their hands each time someone joined their guild, unlike the greedy Jose.

Sakura Hanna was the twenty-ninth wizard to be chosen. Her decision was easy in her mind- Fairytail. Sabretooth and Lamia Scale had both risen in the ranks in previous years, but Sabretooth wasn't here and Lamia Scale didn't have a young, handsome Salamander as their master.

Thirtieth was Chelia. Every guild rose their hand. In her mind, she already had made her decision. She would choose Lamia Scale to be with her cousin. However, seeing Boaz and Natsu's relationship had begun to change something in her. Natsu had been described as the merciless demon of Fairytail, yet he loved Boaz like his son. A difference had been made in the life of Natsu to cause such change, and even greater change in order to move the hero which she longed for. Despite the smiling, old master Lamia Scale assuming Chelia would join, Chelia ended up in the moment choosing Fairytail. She _had_ to understand what was happening. Sherria went for a powerful spin that night by Lamia Scale's master, and not the fun kind.

Thirty-first was Asaras, the red-haired warrior with a fire-dragon lacrima already inside her. She gazed at another miracle, every single guild rose their hand, albeit to prevent Salamander from training her. Nonetheless, she chose the obvious option. Only one person could help her master fire dragon slaying magic, and that was her only goal. Asaras joined Fairytail.

Last, but certainly not least, was Een Hannibal. In the first round, he was considered the favorite to win before losing to Esau. Five guilds rose their hands: Fairytail, Phantom Lord, Raventail, Sage Centaur, and Kraken's Reach. He stared at each of his options for several minutes.

"Will you hurry up and pick already?!" Jose snapped.

"Well, Phantom Lord is out", Een said. Taking a seat on the ground, he thought for a few more minutes before finally point to Raventail.

"Excellent!" Ivan said. "Raventail has the strongest wizard in the tournament!"

"Did you say, Raventail?" Een asked. "Sorry, I thought the symbol was Fairytail. I will be joining them."

Ivan and Jose were both livid as Natsu waved at them. The handful of remaining viewers in the crowd were laughing.

"That ends the third day of the tournament", Mato announced. "Enjoy your new lives as wizards a part of a guild!"

Natsu sat down and engaged each of his new members one by one after, getting to know them and their strengths and weaknesses, although refusing to pry. They all waited and talked while Iroas had lacrima implanted in him. He had achieved a miracle; Fairytail now had seventeen rookie members wanting to be a part of his family. Despite this, something was missing.

After a while, Iroas walked out of the infirmary a dragon slayer. Boaz greeted him a handshake of his fractured arm.

"Sea Dragon's Raging Fist!" Surrounding his fist in water, he struck Boaz in the face.

"Now it feels like Fairytail", Natsu thought. They would leave on their way to Magnolia that night and arrive the following morning. Yet, Natsu knew in his heart something was still missing- guidance. It suddenly occurred to Natsu in its fullness exactly what being guild master to each of these young wizards meant. He needed to be a dad, mentor, guide, redeemer, friend, and master to seventeen young wizards who had no idea what it truly meant to be a part of a guild.

A/N: Obvious canon changes you may have been wondering. Yes, Raventail is already a legal guild. The magic council bumped them up since the magic world and governments are unstable. Furthermore, this imploded into Jose's release and the refounding of Phantom Lord. In fact, Boaz thirtieth attempt and killing of a "no name" wizard saint, along with the war and unstable governments, made the decision over the top to release Jose and reappoint him to the previous title.

Also, if you were wondering why Boaz could use his Limit Breaker twice against Beidaggar and once against Priscilla, it is because you can stack Limit Breaker's one after the other easily, but if there is a separation of time they become monstrously difficult to attain. Not to mention the pseudo limit breaker with Chloe, which didn't actually do anything, but still wasted some magic.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FUN AND IMPORTANT author note for all readers**. Like Mashima did with Fairytail characters are particular points in order to introduce them, at the beginning of each chapter I will give a short summary (although longer than Mashima) of a character already introduced such as their past, likes, dislikes, magic, and anything worth minor noting like where their guild mark is and what color. I will also mention who they crush on since they are all high school age and when I was in high school, everyone always liked someone. They will not be limited to Fairytail though. I know it's hard to keep up with this many new characters. Don't worry about it too much. I plan to slowly acclimate everyone into the story after briefly jumping into the deep end. Not all facts are perfectly detailed or correct up front for plot/story purposes. Think of it as if this was a questionnaire with data from the tournament.

First up is the main OC.

 **Boaz of Eirini.** He was born on December 29th, 772. He is tall with dark brown hair which is nearly seen as black. He has bright blue eyes, which occasionally take on shades of light green. He is very tall for his age, being 6'2" or 188cm. He is overweight, but not slow thanks to his enhancements. He likes to wear flannel with shorts.

When he was a young boy, his parents were murdered. In the country of Sin, he was taken to the town of Eirini. The town was highly loved considered sacred by followers of The Way. Later, when attacked by an unknown creature, supposedly Acnologia, everyone was killed but him. He was given Fire Devil Slayer's magic at that point, which he has never been able to fully control.

He is very quiet and observing, with a solid intellect. Although not brilliant in of himself, he is able to think critically an abnormal level. He plans most of his fights several steps ahead. However, he is very proud. Although unintentional he can be and comes across as arrogant. He is very blunt in his speech, with a strong disgust towards politics. He lacks confidence with women due to his weight and being bullied by girls at a younger age. Being raised in a religious background, he has a strong sense of morality with a natural kindness and willingness to sacrifice. Due to his traumatic experiences, he smiles rarely without his friends. However, coupled together he has a fervent desire to spread hope across the world while adventuring with his friends.

Although his parents left a hole in his heart, he has many other concerns. Finding answers are not his top priority, but merely a long term goal.

His hobbies are reading manga, story-telling, and eating. He hates hypocrisy and selfishness. He is perverted, being exposed to pornography shortly after arriving in Fiore. However, he does his best to withhold desires in respect to women. His friends know the other story. He enjoys laughing

He is proficient in telekinesis. Although having unbelievable quantities of magic while unleashing his inner fire demon, he loses nearly all control in the process.

His crush: the Last known was Chloe Bluefox

 **Chapter 6 Foundations** _ **.**_ **November 4, 787.**

Early morning on November 4, 787, Boaz awoke during his train ride to his new guild. Groggy eyed, he noticed the sun was rising. After rubbing his eyes, he noticed the vibrant, untouchable meadow only feet away. Small creatures could be seen drinking from nearby streams. Noise from his guild mates finally begun to reach his ears. Upon looking around Boaz noticed nearly everyone was filled with high energy. The anticipation built up too greatly in most of them.

He felt odd, as Chelia and Wendy both asked to sit next to him, but he slept almost the entire ride. Sitting across and facing his seat, both sky slayers were enraptured with their conversation with each other. Iroas was sitting next to him. Although listening, Iroas only occasionally partook in engaging in the conversation. Boaz had made his decision. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and listened to his surroundings.

Wendy was teaching Chelia tips about how to best use her Sky God slaying magic, coupled with ideas on how to develop and particular techniques to focus on as they read her magic book together. Iroas was notably silent, only asking questions on how her advice related to other dragon slayers.

On the other side of the pathway was another group of four sitting next to each other: Diaten, Asaras, Namiyari, and Sakura. He only knew of Diaten. Sakura spoke proper and sophisticated- likely being from a high-class family or feels the need to act high class in order to be high class. Namiyari seemed very outgoing and touch friendly. Her voice heightened in pitch whenever she spoke to Diaten. Diaten, on the other hand, grew in excitement when hearing her words. He was quicker to listen and stop speaking, although unafraid to mention today being his 14th birthday, thereby prompting hugs and congratulations from each of the girls. Asaras was unique. She spoke calm and stoic, but with a loving gentleness that countered any thought of snootiness compared to Sakura. Her speech was kind and sincere. Each time a sound exited her mouth Boaz was left hanging on every syllable. Her voice enraptured his soul.

What did she look like again? Opening eyes and staring would make himself awake and be talked to by Chelia and Wendy at the very least. What color was her hair again? Her eyes? What did her lips look like?

He opened his eyes and began to look around as if waking up, only to stare at Asaras. Although reserved, a smile never left her face. Her hair was a deep red and barely passed neck length. Sapphires were where her eyes should be. The skin was smooth and pale, reminiscent of slowly churned ice cream. Her lips were light pink, yet popped with her bright skin.

For a moment Boaz thought his heart stopped. When he began to be sexually aroused, Boaz merely cursed himself inside. Beauty such as hers had to be held sacred. Only a moment after he looked, he put his head back down and closed his eyes again. Chelia and Wendy both noticed he was staring at something, but what? He didn't notice them stop speaking. Chelia leaned in towards Boaz and began to stare intently.

"Boaz", Wendy said. "We know you're awake." Opening his eyes, Chelia was now inches away from his face and slowly turning red.

"What were you staring at?" she asked. Boaz looked away to the window.

"I stare when I'm thinking", he said. Wendy placed her hands on her sides and furrowed her brow.

"Thinking about what?" Wendy asked.

"I'm thinking about how cute Master Natsu is", he said. Wendy and Chelia blushed. Up in front, Natsu was listening and he let out a slight laugh. Iroas rolled his eyes and began paying attention to Diaten's conversation across the aisle.

"You were thinking about something dirty. Weren't you?" Wendy asked. Chelia shrunk to the bottom of her seat. How could she ask something like that?

"I'm not always a pervert", he said.

"You're not denying anything", she said. Boaz sighed and closed his eyes once again. "Don't ignore me!" She kicked Boaz in his shin, which prompted a meek yell. Boaz held his leg in agony. Yet when he looked at Wendy to threaten her with perverted talk, he looked past to see Asaras looking at him with gentle concern. Her fist in front of her mouth and her eyes looked sorrowful. Was she sad for him? For a brief second, they made eye contact, with Boaz looking away back to Wendy.

"Thank you", Boaz said. His voice was surprisingly happy. Wendy began to blush.

"For what?" she asked.

"You kicked me in the shin!" he said. "I was being sarcastic."

"Don't be a pervert then!" Wendy said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing", he said grinning. Wendy shook her head and began to re-engage Chelia about her sky magic. Boaz leaned his head back on his seat and stared out the window. He thought of life, in all of its mystery, and his destiny as a human being. Maybe Asaras would be a part of it one day?

After a while longer the train finally reached their destination. The new members of Fairytail gathered all of their belongings and made through Magnolia, with Natsu showing them around. Boaz walked with Chelia and Wendy since Beidaggar asked to speak with Iroas privately. This drew on confusion when Chloe and Priscilla spoke with them, but Boaz had no problem with staying his distance.

Magnolia was being rebuilt, yet looked stronger than ever. Joy and hope, in spite of tragedy, was on the face of every civilian. Cardia Cathedral was in wonderful condition, without a scratch on it. Natsu continued to guide the new guild, with strangers asking Natsu various questions and introducing themselves to the guild. Many seemed excited to witness the birth of a new generation of Fairytail. Yet there was one thought which didn't occur to any of the wizards.

"What the damn hell?" Beidaggar said.

"Well, this blows", Esau said. Upon arriving near the ocean, the young wizards realized there was no guild hall. Natsu turned around with an evil grin.

"Our first job as a guild is to build our guild", he said. Most of the girls wind from the idea of hard labor.

"This is bullshit!" Ilium said. Natsu laughed at everyone's distraught anger and winning.

"Everyone come here", Natsu said. He jumped on top of one of the taller ruins while motioning for everyone to sit down. Giving Kinana a nod he said, "Miss Kinana will go around giving you a Fairytail guild mark with the color of your choice." Luckily, Boaz was first. He got a green Fairytail mark on his right wrist. Looking back up, Natsu's face turned serious and borderline scary.

"Listen up", he said. "There are a few basic rules to Fairytail. First, as members of Fairytail, we are all family. If you don't like someone that is fine, but you are still going to treat them as comrades and risk your life to protect them. We do not betray our family, but instead, we support and love each other. Next, every wizard can succeed on their own. Since we trust our family, we will not doubt each other's capabilities. However, since all of you are still young and new, you will be required to team up unless I give you permission to go on solo jobs. Furthermore, your first mission will have to be a wizard who has experience on jobs." The guild began grumbling but ultimately quieted after Natsu motioned his hands once more.

"Thirdly", he said, "Fairytail never breaks its promises. As wizards of the guild, you must never do anything to make Fairytail look bad. Lastly, if the day ever comes for you to leave the guild each wizard follows three rules. First, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairytail to others as long as you live. Second, you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Third, though our paths diverge continue to live with all your might, never counting your own life insignificant, and to never forget about your Fairytail friends as long as you live." The youngsters were quiet. No one knew what to say until Boaz got up.

"Sounds good, dad," he said. "Let's get started on rebuilding the guild!" He began to stretch, with everyone following suit despite wanting to drag their feet. Natsu laid out his designs, to which everyone agreed. Stone by stone they had begun rebuilding the guild hall. Everyone was helping. Seconds quickly turned into several hours as it neared lunch. Boaz was drenched in sweat, along with many others.

"Boaz!" Chelia shouted as she ran up to him. A tray of lemonade was in her hand with a lesser blush on her face. "Would you like some lemonade? It's made with love."

"No thank you", he said. "I hate lemonade." Chelia's heart broke in two as she pouted.

"Wait…" Boaz said. "I enjoy lemonade, but it only makes me thirstier when I'm this dehydrated." Chelia shrunk back in embarrassment even more.

Can I say anything right?

Boaz took a glass off of her tray and began to chug the lemonade. Albeit taking a moment, Chelia's eyes began to widen as he finished his drink with a smile.

"If you made it with love, it will satisfy my thirst", he said. He placed the glass back on the tray and continued to carry heavy materials into the guild. Several yards away was Jenny and Brandish.

"Even a child makes more progress than we do", Jenny said. Brandish turned away ready to jeer, folding her arms across her chest.

"Shows what you know", Brandish said. Masters in love with me. He just doesn't know it yet." Natsu appeared from nowhere behind them.

"I love who now?" he asked. Both ladies jumped back.

"Nothing!" Jenny and Brandish said. He placed each of his hands on both of their heads.

"You don't need to worry", he said. "I love all my Fairytail children like Makarov did before me. Even both of you." He walked away thereafter. Brandish and Jenny crouched and began drawing on the ground with their finger.

"He sees me as a child?" Brandish said.

"He sees us as daughters", Jenny said. The two wizards let out a depressed sigh.

Inside the now outlined frame, the for the guild was Cyrus and Chloe. They were sitting on some of the remaining ruins of the previous guild still on the ground.

"Yeah, working this hard is pretty tiring", he said.

"Hahahaha!" Chloe laughed out. "You're so funny! How are you so funny?"

"Thank you?" he said.

Outside the frame, near the beach, while facing the sun was Kokea and Hiskanna, who were both sunbathing with sunglasses and two piece bikinis. Beidaggar, Esau, and Iroas were staring at the girls and occasionally offering them drinks. Ilium began to walk in their direction.

"Damn!" Ilium said. "It's hot out here!"

"Aren't you a sand wizard?" Beidaggar asked. Ilium nodded and took off his shirt, revealing abs.

"Yeah", he said. "I like being naked in the heat." He walked Kokea and Hiskanna, passing them by. Both girls' heads followed the young man's body until it disappeared from eyesight. The other three boys slouched their heads in shame as they walked back to work.

"Boaz!" Priscilla said noticing his soaked shirt. "Let me help you. Extending out her hands, she created an ice-free providing the coolest shade Boaz had ever had.

"Dear God. Thank you, Priscilla", he said. He sat down and placed his back against the ice.

"Isn't the cold for you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"How are you today?" he asked. Priscilla's eyes quickly angered and went to normal.

"Chloe is flirting with that Cyrus kid", she said. "She's embarrassingly obvious to the point it's frustrating. He seems like a jerk anyway." Boaz bobbed his head up and down.

"Maybe he's a nice guy?" he asked. "She's never had a bad taste in men."

"How can you say that?" she asked. "She rejected you multiple times. Doesn't that mean women who like you have a bad taste in men?" Boaz nodded in agreement with a friendly smile.

"Of course", he said. "I've been rejected by plenty of women multiple times. I can only assume it's a wise decision to not date me." She sighed to his response.

"Maybe she would have given you a chance if you had more confidence in yourself", she said.

"I'm always _brimming_ with confidence", he said. She laughed.

"I need to help others cool down now", she said.

The shirtless Ilium walked passed her, although grabbing her attention she turned away in anger. Nearly every girl she had noticed was drooling all over him. Asaras, Namiyari, Sakura, Kelsea, Kokea, and Hiskanna were all following him and talking to him. He was outgoing and thrived in the attention of women, at least until Diaten walked passed him.

"Diaten!" Asaras said. "Come over here! How is your birthday?" All the girls had begun hugging him and wishing him happy birthday, even the ones who already did so and Kokea and Hiskanna in their bikini's

"What the hell?" Iroas said. Boaz laughed in miserable understanding.

"Do you think he is a breast or butt man?" he said.

"I have no clue", Iroas said. "I hope for his sake he's a breast man."

"FMK with all the girls in the guild?" Boaz asked. Iroas nodded.

"Wendy, Brandish, and Jenny?" Iroas asked.

"Marry Wendy, fuck Brandish, and kill Jenny."

"Same, but switch Brandish and Jenny."

"Sexual subtraction game next?" Boaz asked.

"What?" Iroas asked.

"You know… the game we play where we have a group of girls we can choose to do a singular sexual action with", Boaz said. "When we choose someone to go to second base with, we can't choose them for the rest of the actions." Iroas raised an eyebrow

"Blowjobs?" Boaz asked, followed by mumbling "Chloe."

"Sakura", Iroas said. "Anal? Asaras."

"Priscilla", he replied. "Titi f—k? Jenny."

"You really those two best friends, and I would say the same", Iroas said. "BDSM? Wendy."

"Brandish", he said. "Romantic kiss? Asaras."

"Chelia," he said. Boaz made a face. "What she's cute. Romantic sex? Brandish."

"Brandish?" he asked. "Hiskanna. Pegging? Wendy."

"The hell? Why? Oh fine. You win. Who is your ideal threesome?" Boaz thought long and hard.

"Asaras and Hiskanna", he said with a smirk.

"Wendy and Chelia", Iroas replied.

"THE FUCK?"

"Please, it's not that weird. She already begins to hit puberty."  
"No. I'm surprised you like Wendy that much."

"Oh."

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice asked. Behind them was the beautiful Wendy. Neither answered her question and went immediately back to work.

"Hey?" Een whispered to Esau. "Want to mess with everyone?" Esau nodded and both wizards disappeared. Several feet away was Asaras and Sakura.

"Asaras", Sakura said, "Who do you like among the guys here?" Asaras blushed. She didn't use to such a question.

"The cutest guy here is Ilium", she said. "But he isn't exactly boyfriend material. I'm not sure who I like. If I had to pick, I would say Een. He's the strongest wizard here. What about you?"

"I know it's not Boaz", she said. "If I have to pick, I would say Ilium. He's the closest to acting like nobility." Asaras laughed at her snooty response. He personality seemed cartoonish.

"Well," Boaz said under his breath. "I shouldn't have expected any girl to like me. It's about as likely as controlling my magic."

"Boaz!" Wendy screamed. "Stop with your depressing talk!"

"I'm trying to be realistic", he said. Chelia walked up beside Wendy.

"You're being a pessimist", she said.

"Don't get angry because I'm being honest with myself", he said. Natsu appeared behind him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Boaz!" he said. "You're not being honest with yourself, and you know it. You're not the type of person who gives up. You're trying to ignore the fact you do nothing to put yourself in a good position with girls." He placed his hand on Boaz' head, to which Boaz turned around.

"How would you know that?" he asked.

"Simple", Natsu said. "You're afraid." Boaz went back to work, with Chelia following behind him in order to make her case. Wendy stayed beside Natsu, looking up at him. The last several hours were spent as if she had nearly forgotten about him. A smile couldn't help but come to her lips, which Natsu returned. Wendy began to walk by Natsu's side once again.

"How far can you hit a target with your rifle?" Beidaggar asked.

"Over three hundred yards consistently", Kelsea said.

"Well, damn", Boaz said. "That's amazing!" Kelsea turned and was seemingly put off his by overhearing her speak. She walked away without another word.

"Damn it, Boaz", Beidaggar said.

"What?" he said.

"You really can't see it?" he asked. "You can't see how everyone has been talking about you?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Veins began to bulge as Beidaggar tightened his fists.

"No one trusts you!" he shouted. "You nearly killed several people two days ago. Something in you turned sadistic. How can any of trust you if you nearly killed Iroas and attacked Master Natsu?" Boaz was silent. Most of the new wizards, save Een and Esau, were gathering around the noise.

"You can't really mean that", he said. "We've been friends for years."

"Yet you never tell us anything!" he said. Iroas stepped forward.

"He's right, Boaz. You tried to kill me. Something took over you. I typically wouldn't care, but how do I know it won't happen again?"

"Someone as evil as you shouldn't even be a part of this guild", Sakura said. Asaras stepped forward.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to a comrade already, but how can we trust you? You're a demon on the inside. Your magic makes you take on every quality a demon has, including their morality." The rage in Boaz's face ceased, turning into guilt. His fists trembled.

"Stop it!" Chelia said. Boaz looked up. Chelia stood in front of him, facing the rest of the guild. Her arms were stretched out wide. "We're a family! Master trusts Boaz, as does Wendy. I trust him too." She put her arms down.

"Who cares if one girl trusts him? Nor do I believe Master in his right mind would ever trust that monster." Beidaggar said. "No one can trust him. He puts us in danger. He hid things from his best friends." Boaz noticed Chloe staying in the background, refusing to aid him. Even she felt some degree of disgust.

"Stop being cruel", Chelia said. "He messed up one time."

"It's been more than that", Chloe interjected. Everyone understood. Of course, he told her. He had used to like her. Little rumors like that spread like wildfire already within their teenage ranks. Chelia's face grew concerned. She didn't know what is left to say, but as she worried Boaz stepped in front of her.

"I'm not asking you to trust me", he said. "Natsu Dragneel, the man who refers to me as his son, is. If you don't trust him, then leave the guild. You're already breaking the two principles of Fairytail."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Beidaggar asked.

"You're threatening me, your comrade, who has given you no reason since I joined the guild too. Second, you don't believe I can handle myself. Even if I can't, part of the trust in this guild is believing in each other. It doesn't matter if I can or can't. We should all believe in each other."

"That's easier said than done", Chloe said. Suddenly, the wooden frame of the guild began to burn with a blue flame.

"See?!" Beidaggar said. "He's losing control again! Stop him before he destroys what we've done!" Everyone began to jump on Boaz and pinned him down. Moments later, the solid ground broke apart as they all fell into a hole.

"Damn it, Boaz!" Beidaggar said. Boaz ignored his comment, simply sitting with his arms and legs crossed

"We all hate you", Sakura said.

"SHUT UP YOU TWITS", Boaz screamed. He pointed up. At the top of the hole was Een and Esau, laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you let us manipulate you that easily", Een said. Esau began to snort uncontrollably.

"Wonderful", Priscilla said.

"You got us worked up for nothing!" Asaras shouted. She seemingly lost her composure. Her enraged voice was still as beautiful as her gentle tone. Her hair had turned into an inferno of delightful carnage with its blood red shade. He was happy.

"Een's fire can change color", Boaz said. "And Esau can easily build a hole like this. Een also has a high degree of control over his flames. When we get out of here, I bet the guild isn't remotely burned."

"You would lose that bet", Een said. Boaz began to mumble. "What is that? Are you crying?"

"Ha!" Esau laughed. "He's a bitch."

"I'VE SPENT ALL DAY TRYING TO HELP BUILD THE GUILD ONLY FOR YOU TWO CUNTS TO DESTROY IT! THE NEXT TIME I'M GOING EVIL I WILL KILL YOU TWO FIRST!" Many of the girls were repulsed by his language. Iroas could only laugh. He would be weary, but he couldn't stop trusting Boaz. Asaras giggled alongside him. He could be blunt, rude, a pervert, and even demonic, but who she saw before him now was a silly boy with an idle threat. In her mind, she admitted to being wrong. However, everyone was terrified by the ridiculous comment, albeit proving their concerns to be true.

Only after instantly being on level ground again, as if the hole never existed, did everyone look up to see a hundred-foot-tall Brandish?

"Stop screwing around and get back to work!" In comparison, Brandish made his devil form appear like a puppy. No one slacked for the rest of the day.

"She kind of reminds of Erza when she's angry", Wendy said. Natsu grinned in agreement.

After a couple more hours of work, several men were in the shade being taken care for their exhaustion by Naimyari who was dressed a nurse.

"Why are there so many guys not doing anything over there?" Priscilla asked herself. Boaz came up behind, helping her carry a large piece of dry wood.

"Look at her chest", Boaz mumbled. Priscilla stared and felt insecure. Nami's bust was nearly the size of Brandish or Jenny's despite being a young teenager.

"They're all perverts…" she said. "I'm thankful you aren't a pervert at least." Boaz took the dry and set it in its portion while starting to hammer it in.

"I'm probably more perverted than they are", he said. "I just don't let it distract me. It helps I don't Nami is that cute. All she has is boobs. Few beauties have a cute face like yours."

"Always the flirt", she groaned.

"Please", he said. "You know I don't mean it like that, and you know it's funny." She smiled.

"I know. You've always been more like a big brother." Boaz sunk down in shame, prompting her to laugh.

"Try not to worry too much about girls", she said. Suddenly they heard Namiyari shouting.

"Why aren't you guys working? You're not tired. Get back to work! I don't get why you keep looking at me instead of helping everyone else."

"Yeah", Boaz said. "That sounds about right. Girl with really big boobs prematurely doesn't understand why guys stay next to her."

"Everyone!" Natsu called the guild. When all had gotten near him he continued. "I'm going to speak to the mayor. I will be back in a couple of hours. Don't stop working. I love you guys!" He held his thumbs up and bolted away.

"That seemed mysterious", Kelsea said. To Wendy's dissatisfaction, she stayed behind to help keep everyone in line.

It was near 3:00 pm when Natsu left, and only a couple minutes later when three mysterious figures approached Fairytail's land. Nearly everyone stopped working in order to examine the coming strangers. The first was a young adult male with blue hair, a navy robe, and a tattoo on his right eye. To his right was a young adult female with dark purple hair, a soft but mischievous face, large bust, and black one-piece armor with a white cross and black robe. The right of her was a teenage girl with pink hair tied into a ponytail, a gentle and fearful smile, a well-curved figure, and a red dress skirt with a yellow bow belt and a black robe. Odd yet, Wendy greeted them casually. Turning to Boaz, the four of them walked over to him.

"Boaz, this is Jellal Fernandez, Ultear Milkovich, and Meredy.", she said. "They're old friends of the guild." Boaz extended his arm to shake hands, introducing himself in a pleasant manner.

"I would prefer it if you didn't use our names", he asked of Wendy and Boaz.

"Jellal here is on a mission for their guild Crime Sorciere", Wendy said. "While he is Magnolia, he will help train you." Boaz began to shake slightly. Goosebumps fell over his body.

"Is that wise, Wendy?" he asked.

"He's very powerful", she said. "Maybe close to the power of Master. He used to be a wizard saint." Calming himself slightly, Boaz continued to examine Jellal. His face was stern and serious. Without a doubt, he had been carrying a heavy burden. Immense pain laid in his heart- all of theirs for that matter.

"If you can help protect others, I will gladly accept any help you offer", he said. "First, I need to help finish rebuilding the guild. As long as you're here, you might as well help."

"Ultear", Wendy asked, "Can you use your arc of time?"

"My magic doesn't quite work like that, sadly", she replied. "You've already moved nearly all the rubble, and it can't send objects into the future assuming others will move it a particular way." Jellal picked up the two by four Boaz had been carrying and asked where to place it. Within a few minutes, Crime Sorciere was steadily increasing the build speed.

After an hour of building, Natsu had come back. The guild hall seemed to process half a day within the short time he was away. A grin was on his face when Crime Sorciere and Wendy approached him. Although other's worked, most tried to overhear the conversation.

"Magnolia is in a worse state than I thought", Natsu said. "Despite the recovery money from the magic council and reward money for capturing Ajeel, they can't afford to give us anything." Wendy sighed bitterly.

"I talked to a banker though. He agreed to give us a loan at a very friendly interest rate if you go on a date with him." Her arms flailed up as she slowly stepped back with widened eyes.

"I'm only fifteen!" she complained. "Why do these older men hit on me?"

"I'm sorry", Natsu said. "I misspoke. A date with his son. He's eighteen. He's pretty cute."

"You aren't making it any better for me", she said. "I will go though. We can't rebuild the guild without the loan. What time is the date?"

"It is at 8:00 pm tonight", he replied. "He will you meet in front of the Inn we're staying at."

"Did Master pimp out Wendy?", Boaz asked himself. Natsu and Jellal finally locked eyes.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Natsu asked.

"I'm here on business", he said. Natsu shook his head and sighed. He looked Ultear and Meredy in the eyes, for them to turn away shamefully.

"Yes", Natsu said. "The offer still stands." Ultear's and Meredy's pupils dilated and breath slowed.

"What?" Jellal asked.

"You have no business here", Natsu said. He grinned. "You want to join Fairytail." Jellal shook his head in resignation.

"No! Certainly not. I wouldn't put it on Fairytail to hold captives", he said.

"Then why did you come here?" he asked. Jellal flinched. Natsu actually asked an intelligent question. Jellal sunk his head down.

"We wanted to apologize", he said. "Ever since we heard what happened we've been blaming ourselves. After you stopped your one-man war with Grimoire Heart, we took up the reigns shortly after. We destroyed every dark guild we could. We believe we may have unintentionally antagonized with you in their cross hairs. Fairytail's destruction is our fault."

Natsu laughed gently and placed his hand on Jellal's shoulder. He was taken back by the action. His response to guilt was a kindness.

"It's not your fault", he said. "Nor is it my fault. It was their decision to delve into darkness, while you took measures to stop it. If you did nothing, the attack could have been much worse."

"But still it's our fault", he said. "We must pay penance." Natsu's hand fell back to his side, with his fists tightening.

"Stop lying to yourselves!" Natsu

"How are we lying?" Ultear asked.

"You don't want punishment", he said. "You want forgiveness. The offer still stands to join Fairytail, and you knew it. That's why you came."

"We are criminals, Natsu", Ultear said.

"Although we fight evil", Meredy said.

"Fighting in darkness is what we do", Jellal finished.

"In order to serve the light", Natsu said. He smirked when their faces turned downcast. "You've lived in darkness for so long, and you blame yourselves for the death of Fairytail. Living a life without hope is pointless, and it is a choice you have made. However, you doubt your decisions. Not because you actually doubt them, but you feel the need to. Part of your hearts feel the need to believe if there is a way, you must make your way back."

"Back to where?" Ultear asked.

"In the light, seen by everyone", he replied. The notoriously tough Crime Sorciere members were teary eyed. Their battle hardened spirits were weakened and vulnerable.

"Is it even possible for us to be in the light?" Jellal asked.

"To be fair, not legally", Natsu said.

"Then what the hell was the point of that speech?" Ultear asked.

"I will help you remember what it means to live the way you want", he said. "After you join the guild, you will have to wear disguises for a while, but it will not be trouble."

"What about our names?" Jellal asked.

"That's an easy one Mystogan", he replied.

"What about us?" Ultear asked. Natsu scratched his head.

"Your name can be Weiss, and Meredy can be called Link", he said. Ultear face palmed.

"Horrible names", she said.

"I think mine's cute", Meredy said giggling. Jellal shook his head once more.

"How do you propose clearing our names?" he asked.

"Rumors of my battles with Acnologia have already spread", he said. "I'm becoming near legendary for surviving in a fight twice in a row. Give it time. I'm sure the magic council will owe me a favor soon enough."

"This is a horrible plan", Jellal said. Natsu smiled.

"Is that why you are agreeing with it?" Natsu asked. Jellal gave a short laugh. He finally seemed to be slightly relaxed.

"You're right about wanting forgiveness", he said. "Everyone wants forgiveness. At times it feels impossible. What truly pushed our hand wasn't just Fairytail's destruction, but the stories of the 'Demon Salamander' and your changed heart."

"You were curious about how different I am from three years ago?" he asked and crossed his arms. "That's fair. I've committed shameful crimes, but I was forgiven with ridiculous ease. The real problem was forgiving myself."

"How did you forgive yourself?" Ultear asked.

"With the help of a few friends, and especially Wendy", he said. Jellal noticed his grin was back to normal as if three years had not passed. Yet Natsu's difference level in maturity was dusk to dawn.

Calling Kinana over, Crime Sorciere removed their guild emblems and placed the Fairytail guild mark. Introducing themselves to the guild, they gave their codenames as their actual names. Natsu declared their identities must be kept secret, and they would be disguised in order protect both themselves and the guild for the moment. At 7:00 pm, Natsu called it a day for the guild. A significant portion had been built, yet only a dent had been made in total work.

Gathering at a local inn, _the Manglietia_ , the guild would spend the next days there until the guild hall was rebuilt. The owner was Charles Plumier, a descendant of one Magnolia's first citizens. He happily agreed to take in Fairytail for free since Natsu saved the town. Everyone gathered in the inn's main dining room.

Jenny was carrying a cake from a nearby bakery which had reopened that day, for Diaten's birthday. Diaten was sitting at the head of a long table, excited for the sweets about to reach his mouth.

"Happy Birthday", Jenny said smiling, while she placed the cake in front of him. Natsu lit the candles.

"Do you think he's hungrier or hornier?" Boaz asked Iroas in the back,

"Either way, I'm sure he wants to eat something", Iroas said.

Shortly after everyone sang happy birthday and divided up the cake. Most of the girls were in awe of the cake, with Wendy and Chelia being in love with it. Several of the guys had to stop eating as what proceeded from the girls' mouths were pseudo sex noises, while Boaz was terrified to pay attention to Wendy less his view of her be corrupted. After the cake ended, each of the girls gave him big hugs before going to bed. You could see the slight change in his face lighting up each time breasts were pushed against his chest.

Each of the young wizards was going to bed after the long day, while only Natsu, Wendy, Brandish, Jenny, and Crime Sorciere remained behind to talk. It neared nearly eight o'clock.

"Hey, Wendy?" Natsu asked. "Are you going to go on your date?" Wendy blushed to his question. She had forgotten. If she didn't show up, the guild couldn't afford to build the rest of the guild past the materials they already owned. Without saying any words, she jumped out of her seat and sprinted out of the room.

"I guess she is going on the date?" Meredy asked.

"Down to business", Jellal said. He placed his coffee on the short table in front of him. "Wendy said to ask you about your 'son' Boaz."

"Wait", Brandish said. Jenny nodded. Both girls then sat on each leg of Natsu's, causing each former member of Crime Sorciere to turn away and blush.

"Master", Jenny said pushing her cleavage in his face. "We were talking, and we decided it is unfair you didn't take us on actual dates."

"You will take us on actual dates tonight", Brandish said with an evil glare. Natsu began to sweat.

"Why would you want to date me? Jellal is more handsome. Go with him."

"I'll pass."

Before Natsu could swear from Jellal's refusal, both girls had grabbed an arm and dragged him out.

"They're a lively bunch", Ultear said.

"I think Natsu is right", Jellal. "It's been too long since we knew what this feeling was like. If anything can bring it out, it's Fairytail."

"Why did you even say that?" Ultear asked. "We agree with you. You don't need to narrate our feelings."

"Be quiet Weiss. You haven't kissed me since we entered Magnolia. Now come here." Meredy closed her eyes and cringed at the sight as if she was still a prepubescent girl.

"I'm going to leave", Meredy said. "I will wait for Wendy and catch up with her."

"Do you think this change will affect our relationship?" Jellal asked. Ultear stared at him with danger and romance. A blush spread on her cheeks.

"I think it will change, but for the better", she said. "We can't hide in the sins of the past."

"We must focus on forgiving ourselves and living for the future", Jellal said.

A couple hours passed. Thankfully, her date was over. Meredy came over and spoke to her a little, even telling her about Natsu's date, before Wendy said she was tired and turned in. Her own date was miserable. Natsu had lied about his age, as the man had no son and was unmarried, but he was old enough to be a father of an eighteen-year-old. He refused to stop staring at her breasts. Most of his comments were about his own wealth and all he could offer Wendy. Other things he talked about were his sexual exploits, and offering Wendy a threesome with another girl if she was "into that". Near the end of the date, she walked him home and he tried to kiss her. Wendy finally snapped and punched the man in the face at his front porch. Thankfully, she healed him and he was aghast to discover his behavior and sexual advances were unwanted. His realization and pride forced him to declare he would keep his promise to Natsu and Fairytail, despite the date's failure.

Wendy was now taking a hot shower, washing off the day's stress. She sang along to, _Egao No Mahou_ , music being played through a lacrima.

Then there was a knock on the door, followed by a short creaking sound. Wendy tried to listen as she began to hear quiet footsteps, only to stop at the bathroom. The person turned around and seemingly left when she heard the door stop. Deciding to get out, she slowly dried herself, wrapping one towel around her waist and another around her hair. She opened the bathroom door to find a more horrifying sight than anything previous that day.

Natsu was lying down on her bed and waved at her. She only had a towel on and was lightly covered in water. Her hair was a mess and she had no make-up. Natsu could see everything if he wanted to suddenly rip off her towel. Would that be such a bad thing? Would she mind if Natsu picked her up right now and threw her on the bed? A blush built up in the paralyzed girl as she noticed Natsu raising an eyebrow and simply staring confusedly. How long had she been doing nothing?

"Yo", he said.

"GET OUT! GO TO YOUR OWN ROOM!" She picked Natsu up, threw him out, and locked the door. She began changing, putting on a big gray t-shirt and panties on and threw herself onto the bed.

Door knob had begun twisting again. Walking in was Natsu once more, who threw himself onto the bed and began snoring.

"Natsu?!" Wendy said, kicking him in the face and off the bed. "Get out of my room! I'm not in decent clothes!" Natsu gazed at her and then looked away as if uninterested. Should she be angry he barged in, or sad since he seemed uncaring?

"I don't get why you're upset", he said. "You're in my room."

"No", she said. "This is my room- 2B." Natsu then reached into his pocket and pulled out his room keys. Attached was the sticker with his room number. It was the same.

"But there's only one bed?!" she said.

"Pssh! That's fine, Wendy. I slept in Lucy's bed all the time. We should fine." Wendy turned away in embarrassment.

"That's not helping!" she said. Natsu sat down on the bed, slapping its end. Wendy sat up and scooted forward to sit by Natsu.

"How was your date, Wendy?" he asked. Near teary eyed, she shook silently.

"Horrible", she said. "He did promise us the loan though." Natsu wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Her hormones the previous minutes were raging. The hug didn't help. His arms were well toned and muscular, with a firm grip. His new clothing style hid his chiseled abs, but her left arm could partially feel the indents. Heat from his dragon inner fire stretched onto his flesh as she warmed up. Her left leg and his right left became crossed.

It would be easy to try something now, but would Natsu feel the same as her? She pondered all her potential actions, from confessing her feelings and being rejected, to ripping his off his shirt and kissing him before he could respond. Her hormones continued to rage inside, prompting an odd noise- almost like a screech.

"What was that?" Natsu asked. Wendy quickly separated from the hug and twiddled her thumbs.

"Nothing", she said.

"I'm sorry your date didn't go well", he said.

"I heard you went on a date as well, with Brandish and Jenny", she said. "If my date's any indication, it sounds like everyone man's dream." Natsu tilted his to the right and scrunched his eyebrows.

"Nah, it was boring", he said. "I'm pretty sure it would have gone the same if I had not been there. I think they're in love with each other."

"You're joking, right?"

"Of course not. When they both tried to kiss me at the end, I dodged and they ended up kissing each other. They refused to stop for several minutes."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"They made me promise to walk both of them home to their rooms."

"So you just watched them kiss for several minutes?"

"No", he said. "I got bored, so I stared at the sky for a while." Wendy could only help but gaze in wonderment at him. He didn't have a sexual bone in his body.

"It's not that I don't care about them, but I haven't known them long enough."

"So you do have feelings for them?" Wendy asked. Her voice was slow and impaled with a blunt sword.

"Of course", he said. "I'm the guild master. As Makarov would say, I need to care about my 'brats.'" Wendy stopped moving as he couldn't stop surprising her. At this point, she could strip naked and she doubted he would have any concerns. He was the total opposite of every other man she ever met. The real question: does he think of her as one of his children too?

"Besides", he said, "I don't know them very well yet. The next time I go on a date with anyone, I would rather know and trust them beforehand. It's not the most effective method to others, but that's where I am right now."

She did have a chance. Rather, she had more of a chance than every other girl on the planet. Although she maintained a relatively calm demeanor, her insides shouted insistently on making a move despite the poor timing. Yet she had to say the words she longed to.

"Natsu?" she asked. He turned his head towards and they locked eyes. She placed her hand on Natsu's bicep.

"Yes, Wendy?" he said. She felt like it was a scene from a movie. Lips were close enough to touch. She pulled her hand back.

"How is being guild master so far?" He let out a smile to her question.

"I'm doing better today than yesterday", he said. "I really freaked out last night, but I'm better now."

"You? Worry?" she asked.

"I've come to grip in my heart the responsibility I carry on my shoulders", he said. "It may be a burden, but it is one I love. Although heavy, it is easy to carry, and you're always here to help me." Wendy blushed once more. How would she be able to live daily life if this kept up?

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Wendy?" he said. She smiled and said "sure."

"Do you have feelings for Boaz, or are you interested in him?" She looked up and thought for a second.

"I'm unsure", she said. He turned away for a split second. Was he jealous or worried?

"I didn't want to set you up with a date if you had feelings for him", he said. "How can you be unsure?" Wendy placed her hand on her mouth and began to think.

"How do I explain it?" she asked herself out loud. "I don't understand what came over me. When I saw him severely injured I couldn't stop worrying. There's a level of unspoken understanding because he admires you like I do. I only reacted with my emotion. Maybe one day? I don't know where my heart will fall. I only know the moment." Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Right now I don't find him particularly handsome", she said. "He lacks confidence too. Other than that, he may be quite the special person one day."

"Thank you, Wendy", Natsu said. A few tears were streaming down his eyes. "You're loving and motherly. Gentle and gracious actions come with ease to you. If I'm the guild's dad, you're the best suited to the guild's mom." Never in her life up to this had Wendy blushed this hard. Refusing to let Natsu see, she turned around and shoved her face in a pillow. Her hormones had done enough for the evening.

"What do you think of Boaz?" Natsu asked. Wendy sat back up, but against the headboard this time. Natsu scooted back to lie against it with her.

"He's frustrating", she said. "He lacks confidence, is perverted, and thinks he knows best. He is also critically thinking, unafraid of how others see him, and willing to sacrifice for others."

"That's not what I meant, Wendy." She sunk her head in another pillow.

"Oh. You meant _that_ ", she said. "I don't know."

"I'm worried about him", he said. "He's my son, but I have no idea on how to approach him, tell him, or if I even should. I don't want anything bad to happen to him, nor do I want him taken over again."

Wendy stared at Natsu Dragneel. She absorbed every little detail in this moment. The worry on Natsu's face, his furrowed brow, his right close to hers, and his outward focused gaze. The smell of the clothes he worked in all day settled in her nose. Sweet tastes in the air tickled her tongue. Fabric never felt softer on every inch of her skin. "Maturity" was an insulting understatement to how Natsu had grown. Before she wasn't Salamander, the demon, or any version of Natsu she had known her entire life. Rather, it was Natsu Dragneel the dad. Never had she been aroused like she was in this moment, yet it is inexplicably unsexual.

No doubts crossed her mind. If ever before there was the slightest part of her unsure of she felt about him, it had left. Wendy realized and noticed Natsu for the first time in all who he was. This moment was the moment Wendy fell in love.

Several rooms over were Boaz, who was rooming with Esau, Een, and Cyrus. They were playing Settlers of Catan. Time was spent talking about different first-hand stories and the different girls. Although Esau, Een, and Boaz preferred the funny regaling of tales, Cyrus brought the conversation back to Chloe Bluefox regularly, albeit even interrupting multiple stories.

"Which girls do you like here, Boaz?" Ben asked.

"Asaras, Chloe, and Wendy", he said. "Although I have no interest in Wendy."

"Woah there, pal", Cyrus said. "Don't talk about Chloe like that in front of me."

"Would you shut up?" Boaz asked. "I've been friends with her for years. I'm allowed to have small remnants of a previous attraction. It's not like how I described how I imagine her giving head would be like."

"Don't be a bitch, Cyrus", Esau said.

"What do you think her giving head would be like?" Ben asked. Cyrus cringed and nearly flung up the board.

"She wouldn't like giving it", Boaz said. "But she would get really into it if she was in love. Most likely it would be for a special occasion. She would focus less on sucking and more on licking it like an ice-cream cone."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Cyrus said.

"You've put a lot of thought into this", Esau said.

"I'm not sure if it's creepy or impressive", Een said.

"You know, you've only been insulting me", Boaz said. "I've been her friend for years. Advice for ways to swoon her would be easy." Not even a second had passed before Cyrus was on his knees begging for advice.

"What about you, Een?"

"Link and Namiyari are both pretty cute", he replied. "Esau?"

"I agree with Nami, but I think Hiskanna is hell-uh fine", he said. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Cyrus declared he would be "busy" in the bathroom.

"Let's go to bed before we start a circle jerk", Esau said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing", Een said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Good day my readers. Today's bios are Chelia and Iroas. I included two simply because Chelia's is shorter, sort of, and Iroas' back story involves multiple arcs as its one of the most fascinating I've come up with. Therefore, there are few details in it.

 **Chelia**

History- Birth year 776, the exact date is unknown. If necessary, I will make something up. As a young girl, she was a natural born prodigy. In canon, she skipped a grade in school and surpassed her cousin Sherry's power at a young age. She was so impressive with her academics that the magic council gave her a book on Sky God Slayer magic- surprising them, even more, when she began to master it. Similar in this story, she receives her power in magic schooling from the magic council. However, how I came up with the tournament idea when I read this (from the wiki and cover page on chapter 353) and the U.A. Sports arc in Boku no hero academia as a way to input many young wizards in Fairytail at once, including her. In this story, with the collapse of a united Ishgar, Fiore's magic council offered her lost magic along with four others, to the highest rated contestants of a magic tournament from the different schools across the nation.

Appearance- She has pale blue eyes with pink hair tied into two ponytails (typically). She has a very soft and cute face. She wears a pale blue mini-skirt with a sleeveless pink top, which holds a dark blue center. She wears white gloves with pink fabric matching her shirt going up her arms. She wears black stockings with white leg warmers on top of black boots. (Her anime outfit). However, since she hasn't hit puberty she has no bust.

Likes- Love, although not necessarily romantic love. She loves sweets, such as strawberry cake, similar to Erza and Wendy.

Dislikes- Spicy food.

Demeanor- positive, outgoing, loving, although very shy and clumsy at times. She lacks inner strength unless it is for the sake of someone else.

Magic- Sky God Slayer and basic wind magic (since her other magic isn't described).

Goals- No particular goals at the moment, other than befriending Boaz and helping regrow Fairytail. More than anything she wishes to grow in love.

Crush- Boaz. She's admired him for nearly the duration of going to school with him, although only recently developing a crush. Not many noticed nor cared, but a year before the tournament Boaz was 100 pounds, or 45 kg, above what he was on that day. Seeing his progressing change slowly created an attraction to him.

Guild Mark- Green and on her right calf.

 **Iroas**

History- He is born of the nomadic Kataigida clan, a tribe of warriors with a unique elemental mixture of magic. They hold deep religious with polytheistic theology, with their head god ruling over storms. Around the age of 8 Iroas was dropped off in Fiore by his clan to learn from a magic school. Since then he progressed in water magic proficiently. Boaz and Iroas have been friends since the first meeting, although Boaz first statement to him was, "Who the hell are you?"

Appearance- Casual T-shirts and jeans. With missions, he will often wear a long white robe over it. He will also wear a lighter fabric of pants instead to keep to balance the robe's weight.

Likes- Manga, magic vehicles, adventuring, being lazy, being perverted

Dislikes- work, assholes, hypocrites, spicy food

Demeanor- He is similar to Boaz, but lacks his overall bluntness. He carries himself more reserved and calm. Without Boaz and his few other friends, he would be a scene very similar to Mystogan. Thanks to Boaz blunt and ridiculous nature, he enjoys throwing new opponents off by acting insane, something Boaz did with him during play fights when first becoming friends. Also due to Boaz influence, he has slowly begun to say whatever he thinks, with the right timing.

Magic- Sea Dragon Slayer and water magic. His Seadragon lacrima allows him to take on all the properties of a dragon and a sea dragon. In other words, he can breathe underwater and swim at high speeds.

Goals- Like many young men, he wishes to become the most powerful wizard in the world. Unlike others, he desires to create as many peculiar and creative spells he possibly can. With the power of a Sea Dragon, he is inching closer to both goals.

Crush- Chelia. He's been very confused since she hugged him.

Guild Mark- Black and on his left arm

 **Chapter 7- The Basics** , **November 787**.

For the last time, Boaz woke up in the morning of a hotel room with Een, Cyrus, and Esau. It was six o'clock on November 18th. Each quickly got ready and headed for the guild, meeting their comrades on the way. Over the past twenty-five, they had made significant progress on rebuilding every day. Yesterday it had finally been finished, and starting tonight everyone would sleep in the guild hall. Now they had to build dorm rooms for both the girls and guys. Upon arriving at Fairytail, Master Natsu had everyone wait until the entire guild had gathered before starting work.

After two weeks in a row, Boaz was among the few who had gotten used to getting up early and working all day. Around 6:30 the final members, Sakura and Namiyari, arrived. Natsu was sitting on top of the bar. Next to Natsu stood those with experience in wizard work, while those who lacked sat in the guild's dining room.

"No construction today", Natsu said. No one was talking, not even a whisper of excitement left anyone's mouth.

"Well, that's disappointing", he continued. "Today is all of your first jobs as wizards. Each of you was pre-picked by me to join a team with others your age and an experienced wizard to lead you. No one complains. I picked everyone with good reason. Jenny opted to sit this out."

"You said you would lie!" Jenny said. Her eyes were filled with the rage of failed social expectations.

"I lied to you", he said. "Any questions?"

"How difficult will our jobs be?" Chloe asked.

"They will vary depending on your leader", he said. "Not to mention how you define 'difficult'. Wendy's mission will be the greatest distance to travel. Mystogan's will be the most physically demanding. Link's, Brandish's, and Weiss' groups will all have more mentally taxing jobs. However, a job can instantly become more difficult. Stronger wizards and bad information aren't uncommon to happen. Remember you're Fairytail wizards! You don't give up and do your best. Each time you undertake a mission with Fairytail's mark you must carry it with pride."

"What do you mean by 'mentally taxing', Master?" asked Priscilla.

"You will either be annoyed, frustrated or confused by the end", he said. "Any others?" Boaz raised his hand.

"What about building the dorms?" he asked.

"We will start going on jobs for now. The money we bring in will be used to pay for an actual construction company, who will not only build the dorms but also fix and improve the current guild hall. We don't want any fatal mistakes since none of us are professionals. After they return, Mystogan and Brandish will go on S-class leveled jobs in to help supplement our income in the short run."

"How long will the jobs take?" Beidaggar asked.

"All jobs vary."

"What is the reward?" Een asked.

"Your leaders will tell you. However, being on a team means the reward is split depending on everyone sees fit. If you solo a job, then you will get all of it. Each of your leaders has happily offered to split it evenly. Depending on damages during the quest and monthly bills, there will be a tax. Most of you will be covered with a small rent fee for living in the dorms. Any other questions?" Thankfully, no one raised their hand. Natsu sighed a breath of relief. Acting serious and thinking mature was taxing. Ultear stepped forward.

"Hiskanna, Beidaggar, and Esau stand up", Ultear said. They obeyed her command. "You are on Team Weiss. I will give you the details of the mission. Head outside."

"Cyrus, Chloe, Priscilla, and Ilium are on my team", Jellal said. He headed outside without giving any directions, to which they followed confusedly. Most girls glared at Priscilla and Chloe in spiteful jealousy. Of the girls who team up with the hottest guy, why is it the two who don't care?

"My team is next", Meredy said. "On Team Link is Een, Diaten, and Kokea. Follow me, guys!"

"Good luck, Link!" Wendy shouted.

"Back at you!" she replied.

"I'm next", Brandish said. Dread fell over the remaining wizards. Who would suffer her wrath? Although likely everyone's imagination, most swore to hear her start saying, "Those who will suffer are…"

"I have an all-girl team", she said. Despite perceiving wrath in her, Brandish smiled to the young wizards. "No annoying guys on our mission. Sakura, Kelsea, and Nami are with me." They had begun getting up.

"Which means the remaining and strongest wizards are on my team", Wendy said. The four remaining wizards looked at each other. All who was left were four slayers: Boaz, Iroas, Asaras, and Chelia.

"Our train leaves in two hours", she continued. "Gather everything you have and bring it back here. Prepare a bag with what supplies you think you'll need. Meet at the train station at 8:30."

"What should we bring?" Asaras asked.

"I could give you an idea, but I've come to know the best way to learn is by experience", Wendy said. "Only by going on jobs will you understand what you should and shouldn't bring." After being dismissed, they all left. Wendy, Natsu, Jenny, and Kinana were all who remained in the guild hall.

"Natsu, what do you want to do while everyone is away?" Jenny asked.

"When did you get formal with, Master?" Kinana asked.

"We had a wild night", Jenny said. Kinana looked at her in semi-awe. Did her friend finally succeed in her endeavor? Natsu remained silent.

"I know you're trying to get a rise out of me", Wendy said. "Natsu spent the night in my room."

"Our room", Natsu declared. Jenny stepped back in terror.

"H-h-h-how did I lose to a fifteen-year-old girl?" she asked herself. She began crying out in terror.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked. Wendy shrugged her shoulders. Natsu and Wendy went and sat down in one of the booths and talked for the next hour and a half before having to leave. In motherly fashion, she was already fully prepared. Jenny and Kinana talked and cleaned during that time.

"Hey Kinana, do you want to hang out today?" Natsu asked. "We haven't talked much personally. I would like to know you better." Kinana smiled and agreed.

Jenny was now sulking on the floor. Her heart had smashed into tiny bits. Were Natsu and Wendy having sex? Did their relationship go unnoticed this entire time? Did she have any chance with the master of Fairytail? Despite all of her fear of failure, she decided to press on. She refused to turn back now. Everyone had forgotten what happened in her darkest moment. Natsu was the fire which illuminated the pathway to freedom to her pain. The "demon" of Fairytail was her savior. Since that moment, the very thought of him made her feel safe. Therapy was difficult at first but was something she went through in order to overcome her self-despair. What oddly worked better than anything was the thought of his presence. Holding her in his arms flashed before her eyes every day. Excitement and wonder filled her heart when she heard the news of his return. Sadly, emotions are hard to express adequately. More than anything, she yearned to be important to him. No wish filled her heart more than the hopeful expectation for him to desire to know her. Twistedly, she was happy at the thought Natsu ended up with Wendy. He deserves much more than human trash.

"Jenny, are you coming?" a voice said. The voice was distant, yet it kept repeating itself until Natsu appeared at her feet looking strangely at the girl who lied on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He noticed her bloodshot eyes. She was forcefully holding back tears.\

"Aren't you coming to spend the day with Kinana and me?" he asked. "I said I want to get to know you guys better. I figured you understood since you've been almost constantly at my side since you've joined." A smile lit up her face as tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. She wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled him to the ground on top of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You'll know soon enough", she said.

Over at the train station, Wendy's team had finally gathered together fully prepared and was riding to their destination. Iroas and Boaz under packed, while Chelia over packed. Asaras seemed to be the only who was prepared in the right way, which Wendy commended her for. Boaz and Iroas were both slightly annoyed, as only four seats could sit by each other at a time. Refusing to let anyone be alone, Wendy sat with Asaras and Chelia while Boaz and Iroas sat next to each other and a newlywed couple. Rather than stare at Asaras, having the love of others rubbed in his face depressed the demon slayer. He decided to look at the outside, while Iroas engaged the girls in conversation and eventually moved by them and left his friend alone.

Boaz meditated on the mission at hand. Wendy told them the train ride would last an entire day. After a train ride, they would walk to the next town over unable to afford a ride. The money saved from a ride there would pay for a boat ride to a large island off the coast of Fiore. From there, they would be taken on a small boat to a smaller island for their job and contact their village chief immediately.

They received a pseudo-emergency request, as it took over a day before the information reached Fiore's and another estimated three days for Wendy's team to arrive. The inhabiting tribe of the island lives fairly primitively, disliking city life. However, a large group of forest Vulcans appeared abruptly. If their team fights their enemies too exhausted it risks the chance of being taken over. In addition, Vulcans kidnapped all of their women and took over several of the men, increasing their numbers. Wendy gave directions on how to handle them, saying it is impossible to communicate successfully with them. Violence was the only answer. Quick knock-out blows would work best. Wendy offered to handle the majority, stating for everyone else to only handle one at a time. Worst of all, Boaz was ordered to refrain from using his devil slayer magic. How could he fight them?

Then there was Asaras. She regularly asked questions, making sure everything was right in her thought process. Poise and confidence in herself seemed to come easy, as she declared the job would be easy and wished everyone good luck. She is a fire dragon slayer after all. Boaz thought through most of the journey wondering how he would speak to her. What would he say? How would he express his thoughts and feelings? If she was put at risk, would he freeze in the moment? Sadly, for Boaz, most of the journey to was spent thinking about what to say and ended saying nothing at all.

Other than Asaras, a cruel thought coming from Master Natsu wouldn't leave his mind alone.

"Listen up everyone", Natsu commanded everyone. "I decided to rank everyone by total ability and magic prowess. Come and see your rankings and feel free to ask any questions."

Boaz walked over to the laminated paper, reminiscent of ranking the students in a high school class.

Een

1

Esau

2

Sakura

3

Iroas

4

Hiskanna

5

Chelia

6

Diaten

7

Asaras

8

Priscilla

9

Beidaggar

10

Ilium

11

Kokea

12

Namiyari

13

Cyrus

14

Kelsea

15

Chloe

16

Boaz

17

Master considered Boaz to be the weakest member in Fairytail.

"Why am I sixth? Didn't I win?" Chelia asked.

"You would get your butt kicked by anyone above you", Natsu said. "If it wasn't for your new magic, I would rate you even lower."

"I beat Esau and Sakura and I'm even stronger than before", Iroas said. "How are they ahead of me?"

"You had two bull shit fights that should have gone the other way both times", Master said. "It's a miracle you made it to the finals facing both of them."

"What about Asaras?" Boaz asked. "Didn't she beat Hiskanna?"

"You already know the answer to that Boaz", he replied. "That specific Satan soul was weak to fire magic, yet the fight was very close. She is a league ahead of Asaras." Then Een finally decided to walk up.

"Huh", he said. "I expected to be near the bottom. I'm surprised you noticed my power."

"You were borderline asleep", Master said. "That's hard to miss."

"Wait. Why the hell am I the weakest?" Boaz said.

"Don't be a bitch", Esau said.

"Damn it! Will you stop saying that?" Boaz asked.

"So you want me to assume you are a bitch?" Esau replied.

"Yes. Fine. Wonderful." Boaz said.

"You are constantly forced to use last resorts to simply have a chance at the fight. You have a high intelligence, but with little to no magic power, you will lose every time. **Limit Breaker** is powerful, but you use it casually. If not for a merciful Chloe, a break between fights after the first round, or me encouraging your use of your fire demon magic you would have lost easily. Even though immensely stronger and arguably in the top five since you're the only one who could defeat Een with your fire demon slayer magic, you have no control. You put everyone at risk, including yourself, every time you use it."

"You said you would help me control it!"

"I will", he said. "Mystogan will spend some time with you every day to help you as well. Right now, in a serious fight, you can beat one opponent and then are as good as dead. If you manage to survive it's because your slayer magic went out of control and you put your friends in greater harm than before." Boaz ground his teeth at every syllable.

"I'm trying to be realistic", he said.

"You're being a dick", Boaz said. He stormed off. Boaz and Natsu barely spoke since. Rather, they spoke, but Boaz continued to hold back his heart from actually interacting.

Boaz dreaded the truth. He wanted to deny his heart that Natsu has faith in his abilities. However, he cares for his other children too, and their safety takes priority over his pride as a wizard. Boaz knew Natsu had faith and looked to the future, but it still ached his heart. For practical reasons, no one could have faith in him. All he could think to himself was how great of a failure he was.

Occasionally looking over to his teammates, he found them smiling and laughing within their perfect worlds. Everyone has troubles and scars they carry in their hearts, but diving into his addiction to self-deprecation forced his mind to ignore this basic truth. Who was he? What was his purpose? Were the dreams he experienced as a child a lie? Were all of his actions vain? What does it mean to be alive? What does it mean to choose? Is choice a concept or a reality? Can he escape his endless drowning in self-darkness or would he suffocate? What is the darkness that lies deep within his soul?

Thinking about his to the past, he remembered the moment he woke up from his fit and killed the Wizard Saint. Chloe never looked at him the same after. When he was a child he remembered witnessing one of the priests burn alive before him. The very man who entrusted him with devil slayer magic and told him of the priests' betrayal, died excruciating in pain. He was born to dead parents. Nearly everything in his life pointed to reasons to be worthless. All he had was a single dream he remembered as a child. He lived years of his life the way he would have wanted. He found his parents, realized he had two brothers, he got married, and became a god of Ishgar. Yet everything collapsed on itself. He came face to face with death. His wife cheated on him. His family was murdered in front of his eyes. A demon killed everyone, and he was helpless to do anything. He was average height and took on the appearance of a man covered in spikes and chains with leather clothes. His eyes were red and filled deep malice. Boaz still remembered the demon's words.

"Do you know why I use my hands?" the demon asked. He snapped his last brother's neck. "Any weapon… knives, guns, magic are all too impersonal. There is nothing as personal or intimate as choking the life out of someone. You see all their fear and regret. It's a pleasure like nothing else." But Boaz couldn't respond. He was paralyzed with fear. Every attack he launched was halted. Soon enough the demon had pinned Boaz down while he ran outside to escape. All there was left to do was wait to die.

The wind started blowing, yet nothing moved. An invisible wind where not even its effects could be seen. He heard the wind whisper to him words of power. A new tattoo appeared on his left wrist, and with this new magic, he managed to slay the demon. Everyone else was dead. Not knowing what to do, he ran. He continued to run until a greater demon in the shape of a whirlwind consumed his being. The essence of his soul was being castrated and sucked into a darkness he had never felt or imagined before. The malice and raw hatred before him… It was unimaginable. Whoever this was, Boaz knew it was the king of all demons. On the verge of being completely destroyed, he yearned for the same words of power he heard before. He yearned for the hope of life welled up inside.

When he woke up, Boaz remembered every detail and repeated them himself again and again. He only couldn't remember the words which the wind spoke. The most impacting memory was the feelings before his demise. When push comes to shove, he wants hope. A life can be lived in its entirety with no value to it. He can attain everything he ever wanted, but lose it in a moment. On the moment of death, only then did realize the vanity of life without hope. Only by looking to the future could he gain strength after this moment. He had to find the answer to his purpose, and then he realized his purpose. Without hope, all life is vanity.

"So I became determined to create hope", he thought to himself. "But it's hard when I don't have any reason to hope myself. How can I keep telling myself it will get better when I don't know?"

"We're here!" Wendy shouted.

Two days had passed and it was nightfall on the third day. They were at the gate of the village. It was at least forty feet tall and made out of wood, with a bordering wall of the same height. Rather, it was. There were holes around twice the size of a person surrounding covering the wall. Blood filled the village. Only around thirty men were left. Half of them were under eighteen. After a few minutes of a wandering search, they met the village elder, Darius Marigold.

Darius was middle-aged, bald, and had brown eyes. He wore white robe pants and was shirtless. His skin was pale, and he was constantly slouched. Bags under his eyes had other bags. Most people in the village had barely slept in the last week. They sat down in his hut as he told everyone what happened. The attack happened exactly over six days ago.

Vulcans attacked every day at differing times. The smell of rusted iron, blood and ashes filled the village. All but two of their wizards had been killed. Every woman was gone like mentioned in the job request. Before the out of the nowhere attack, the village had well over 300 people and half of them were wizards for their religious rituals. Only female shamans were allowed to practice wizardry. Before the Vulcans, a disease had wiped out four of the five female shamans. They were sick. One morning they woke up and their bodies weren't found. The only remaining shaman was the chief's daughter, Laurel, who had only begun training a week before.

"These people have shitty luck", Boaz thought. "It's like some fucked up guy is doing this for kicks." The chief prostrated himself before the Fairytail wizards.

"Will you please save the women of this village?" He asked. "Will you save my daughter?"

"Don't worry", Wendy said. "We will save everyone we can." Boaz got up.

"We _will_ save everyone", he said. He left the hut and his team followed after him. Nearing the center of the village, Asaras grabbed Boaz by his shirt.

"What the hell?" Asaras asked. "Don't fill him with false hope! For all, we know all the women are already dead."

"They feel the same despair either way", Boaz said. "Hope is the better option. We will look to the future. That is the power of life." Asaras let go of him.

"How can you be so arrogant?!" she asked. "You always act without thinking of the consequences!"

"She's right, Boaz", Wendy said. "You went too far with making a promise you might not be able to keep."

"Are you going to let them stay mad, Boaz?" Chelia asked. "Or are you going to mention your plan already?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Boaz said. Villagers had begun gathering around the wizards. A scene was being made.

"Apologize, Boaz!" Asaras said. He turned to the villagers surrounding them. "You're insulting them!"

"Why would I do that?!" he yelled. "Why would I say I'm sorry to warriors I have made a promise to?! I will bring everyone back that isn't already dead! What they lack isn't the future which will be produced, but the strength to hope they reach it."

"BOAZ!" Wendy screamed. Glaring eyes and a frown reared their frightful appearance.

"I WILL NOT LET ANYONE ELSE DIE!" Tears streamed down his face. Rain began pouring down. Darkness covered the island. "I will bring hope to this village. I promise. I promise everyone!" Iroas stood next to Boaz, eyeing him in confusion.

"I make the same promise!" Iroas yelled. "We will bring everyone back!"

"Don't worry about fighting", Boaz said. "We will defeat the Vulcans." Most of the villagers looked disgusted at the young boys. What did the two boys know?

"You don't think I know what it's like to have no hope?!" Boaz screamed. "You think I don't know what it's like to witness people I love die in front of my eyes?! I do not want any of you to witness that ever again. I promise on my life; I will save everyone! And if none of you will hope, then I will hope enough for everyone!" Iroas started with a calm anger at the villagers. He understood.

In recent days, Boaz had been more honest and upfront with his past to Iroas and Beidaggar. Iroas drew closer in their friendship but never knew what to say. Beidaggar only grew angrier. Lie after lie had been uncovered. As far as he was concerned, they were barely friends. Iroas didn't care about the lies as long as there was the reason. Diaten seemed to be there too, but stayed silent and listened with an earnest compassion. Boaz trusted them with his life, but before long Diaten was distracted by others, Beidaggar grew too angry, and Iroas didn't feel the need to hear any more. His story went unfinished, but Iroas knew enough.

"Have you come up with the same plan I have?" Iroas asked. The three female wizards calmed their emotions and began to listen.

"I wouldn't call it a plan", Boaz said. "Using Asaras as bait to lure the Vulcans here is obvious since all types of Vulcans are renowned perverts."

"Why am I the bait?" Asaras asked.

"I forget about a race of perverts", Wendy said.

"I was thinking we use Wendy since she's older", Iroas said.

"Asaras is more beautiful though", Boaz said. "Her red hair will get their attention. Besides, Vulcans don't care about age too much." Asaras cringed slightly, although with a blush, at the left-field compliment.

"Why not use all three of them? They should stay together since they'll all be targets."

"It's settled", Asaras said. "The three of us will be bait to gather the Vulcans. What else is part of your plan?"

"We kick the shit out of them", Boaz said. No one was impressed.

"You don't have an actual plan?" Chelia asked. "You always have one."

"Fists and clash of wills will send the message clearer", he said.

"We're screwed", Iroas said. Boaz walked over to the village chief, who was standing outside his hut. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were watery.

"Can I ask you few questions?" Boaz asked.

"Will it help you save my daughter?" he replied.

"Yes", Boaz said. The chief nodded. "How many Vulcans are there?"

"We don't know", he said. "The most here at once was thirty, but if they can take over every male they kidnapped, it would be around fifty."

"Were all the other men killed?" Boaz asked.

"Yes", he said. "All the wizards were killed in battle. None were taken, hostage."

"How many wizards did you have before today's battle?" Boaz asked.

"We had fifteen", he said.

"Which direction do they usually come from?" Boaz asked.

"All directions", he said.

"How do they launch their attacks?" Boaz asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"No worries, that answers all my questions," Boaz said.

Boaz walked around the village and examined the different holes. Walking back, he had formulated a basic plan.

"We will set up the three girls in tribal clothing at the south entrance, luring the Vulcans in", Boaz said. "Iroas and I will be waiting on the west wall, where the Vulcans will try a surprise attack. All the villagers will stay inside, as to not get captured. A handful of Vulcans will try to stay behind and take us over."

"Won't the Vulcans try to kill you?" Wendy asked.

"No", Boaz said. "They won't have anyone to kidnap. Before today they still had a substantial threat. They will focus on increasing their numbers now."

"How do you know?" Asaras asked.

"Gorians are of higher intelligence than other Vulcans", he said. "They can also use their take over magic without entering the person like a parasite."

"What if they have taken over the women?" Chelia asked.

"Women are more attractive than Gorians", Boaz said/ "They wouldn't compromise that. Although deemed highly intelligent as an animal, their total intelligence is lacking. They are overestimated constantly."

"What's next?" Iroas asked.

"The girls will let themselves be kidnapped", he said. "We will fight the Vulcans who attacked us. After we kick their ass, we will follow the girls smell to the Vulcans hideout. Then we will defeat the remaining Vulcans."

"It's a good plan", Iroas said. "But how will we follow their smell?"

"You're a dragon slayer now", he replied. "You have an enhanced smell. Sniff each of them."

"Not necessary", he said. "I remember what Chelia smells like."

"Wait. What?" she asked.

"Boaz…" Wendy said. Her face looked frightened. "Can you defeat the Vulcans without your devil slaying magic or limit breaker?"

Boaz grinned. His eyes were filled with fury. Rage coursed through every ounce of blood in his veins. Wendy saw it in body language. She let go of her question.

"Don't do anything brash", she said.

Dawn finally appeared after hours of preparation. Everyone was in position, although the girls were annoyed by their outfits. Village women didn't wear typical shirts, rather only a material used in a bra-like fashion. Boaz and Iroas were resting near the western wall. The villagers were inside. All was going according to plan.

Sprinting footprints began approaching the western wall. Crashing through the previously made holes, five Vulcans appeared. Another fifteen crashed on top of the girls, quickly "defeating" them and ran off. Now the two friends were surrounded.

" **Sea Dragon's Roar**!" Piled up water shot through Iroas mouth onto three different Vulcans.

" **Fall** ", Boaz said. His two Vulcans were slowed. With success in this battle, Iroas and Boaz would surpass Wendy's expectations. They had to win.

A Vulcan crashed into Boaz, sending his body like a ragdoll through the air.

"Shit!" Iroas said. His Vulcans got up and began to attack. " **Sea Dragon's Brining Fist**!" Surrounding his fist with water, he jumped into a Vulcan's face and landed a blow. The Vulcan was down and transformed back into a villager. Two more enemies to go.

"Fuck this!" Boaz said. One nearly crippled him as he got up slowly. "Iroas, do you trust me?" Iroas started to dodge attacks, unable to land another blow.

"What are you going to do?"

"I won't lose control", Boaz said.

"I don't trust you, but I also don't care! Kick their ass!" Iroas said. "I can't do this by myself." Two Vulcans walked over to Boaz, who had barely moved an inch.

"Where is a woman?" one asked.

"You took them all", Boaz said.

"W-what?! Woman all gone?!"

"And I will make you disappear!" Boaz said. His body ignited in blue flames, and his eyes turned green.

" **Fire Demon's Temptation**!" All four remaining Vulcans charged at Boaz but were unable to move close to the aura of fire surrounding his body.

"Fire bad", one said.

"I will slay you all", Boaz said. "Iroas!"

" **Sea Dragon's Roar**!"

" **Fire Demon's Perverse Flame**!"

Sandwiched between the two attacks, all four enemies lost consciousness and turned back to villagers. All five appeared to have bad injuries, but none were lethal.

"What the hell was that?" Iroas asked.

"You like games, right?" Boaz replied.

"Yes."

"Think of it as a tank move", Boaz said. "It forces enemies to attack me. It's a temptation they cannot resist."

"That seems overpowered", Iroas said.

"I take on the properties of a demon", Boaz said. "Did you expect fairness? Now, sniff out Chelia." Iroas sighed at his demands. He hunched slightly over and sniffed the ground until Chelia's perfume entered his nostrils. After a while of searching, it eventually led them to a cave at the foot of a large mountain. Groaning could be heard in the distance.

Upon entering the cave, smells of perfume and soggy clothes heightened. The floor was damp and no light could be seen in the nearby. They walked until Iroas and Boaz ran into the wall at the end of the cave. Groaning was louder. Boaz placed his ear against the wall and tapped.

"Stop!" Wendy screamed. "I will not let you undress me! **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**!" But before any attack went off, a hole in the mountain appeared. Boaz and Iroas walked out of it. They seemed tired, but unspoken rage filled their eyes.

The gorians lived in a hollowed out mountain filled with grass. All the women were inside and stripped naked, even young girls. There were holes all on the sides of the walls, showing the frequency for even them to get lost.

"No wonder I smelled moldy clothes", Iroas said.

"How are we going to fight this distracted?" Boaz said. "Then again, they have the same issue."

A gorian, three times the size, with a grassy crown ordered a handful of others to attack the two boys. He began undress Chelia, causing her to squeal.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar**!" Wendy began to unleash hell on the gorians, forcing their boss to divert his attention.

" **Sea Dragon's Roar!** " Iroas launched himself at the leader.

" **Sky God's Bellow**!" Chelia managed to break free.

"I hate peer pressure", Boaz said. " **Fire Demon's Rage**!" A gorian came running out of a side cave on fire. Suddenly, Asaras and two other women came out with wedding dresses on.

"I told you Asaras is prettier, Iroas!" Boaz said. "They wanted to even marry her."

"This isn't a joke! Those things saw me naked because I was waiting for you!"

"How could I know you wanted to wait for me naked?"

"I hate you", she mumbled. Chelia retreated to aid Wendy. The leader punched Iroas in the stomach, effectively slamming him into the mountain. He ran over to Asaras.

"You and I get married!" the gorian said.

"I will not marry you!" The gorian slammed Asaras repeatedly into the ground, covering her in bruises. Boaz ran over to his comrade, charging through dozens of gorians, unleashing a **Fire Demon's Raging Fist** on their leader before taking Asaras back in his arms. He laid her on the ground.

Boaz was horrified.

"I couldn't protect you, Asaras", he said. "I'm sorry. I wanted to impress you, but my plan put you in harm's way." Boaz got up and faced the leader. Asaras forced herself beside him.

"We're comrades", she said. "We will fight him together."

"A demon and a dragon", he said.

" **Fire Demon's Temptation**." The leader locked eyes with Boaz and charged. Slamming his fist into the ground, Boaz dodged by jumping up.

"You know Boaz", she said. He looked at her and pummeled by the gorian's fist. "I've never liked you. You're arrogant. You're perverted. You're selfish. You act like you're better than everyone else."

"But?" he asked.

"But nothing", she said. "That's all I have to say." The gorian continued to launch attack after attack at Boaz, each hitting him.

"That's funny", he said. "I think you're one most wonderful wizards in our guild." The gorian launched another fish, which was caught by Boaz.

"I know there's nothing I can do to win your approval", he said. "I'm sorry you think less of me. I will still fight to protect you!" He charged his fists with fire.

"I don't need protecting!" she yelled. "I need a friend. I need someone to help me carry my burden!" Boaz stopped mid-flight to be attacked again, slammed into the ground. After getting up, they both continually dodged his attacks.

"Asaras, we are friends", he said. "At least, I will trust you as one. We're both a part of Fairytail. I don't want anyone in Fairytail to dislike me because I'm dangerous or arrogant, nor do I want to put you in danger with rash thinking like I did. It's my fault your hurt."

"You're an idiot", she said. "It's not your fault they attacked me. You blame yourself too much! You're self-deprecating! This is why you're arrogant. You act like the world rests on your shoulders. Not everything is your fault!"

"Then I will stop", he said. "I only wish to bring hope to the broken." Finally, both wizards were backed against the wall. The leader blocked their path.

"Boaz, do you trust me?" she asked and extended her hand. He grabbed her hand. It was covered in sweat and warm. The moment they locked eyes, he remembered the first time he noticed her. Words insulted the emotions and beauty which filled them. Rage, doubt, fear, love, gentleness and a similar self-hatred Boaz held in himself. Above all, a spark of faith in the future. It was like staring into the sun. No one could take in all of their majesties.

"With my life", he said.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

" **Fire Demon's Rage**!" Swirling around each other, the breath attacks combined into a divine purple. The leader had a hole pierced through his abdomen. Vulcans all around began to shiver in fear.

" **Shattering Light: Sky Drill**!" The powerful tornado shaped drill cut through dozens of Vulcans at a time. While Asaras and Boaz dealt with each other and their leader, Wendy had defeated nearly all the enemies. Iroas had gotten up and teamed up with Chelia. The ground was covered in unconscious men, with no Vulcans left to take care of. Asaras turned to Boaz with a kind smile and high fived him.

"We did it!" she shouted. Looking down, she noticed her wedding dress was nearly see through with its wet material. She ran into the cave shouting about changing.

Around three hours passed before everyone made it back to the village. According to them, none of the other gorians were out save the five already beaten. All of them were gathered for the wedding. After arriving, the village chief rejoiced when hugging his daughter again. Most of the men were in awe of Boaz, who fulfilled his promise. People were in tears across the village, either in mourning or rejoicing over what transpired.

Many of the young women of marriageable age were giving Boaz and Iroas constant attention as if they could lure them into a false sense of security and entrap them there as their future husbands. Odd details, such as the normality of polygamy and sexual drives constructed by the need to reproduce kept being brought up. A girl after girl hugged them, with one rarely not being at their side. Iroas was getting annoyed. Although he enjoyed the attention, he could see Chelia be disgusted, along with Wendy and Asaras. Rather than see their comrades be flirted with, they discussed the reward with the village leader.

Wendy walked out annoyed and flustered, while the other two were both sighing. Approaching Boaz and Iroas while they were being fed grapes, Wendy interrupted the phenomenon.

"We aren't getting a reward", Wendy said. The girls began rustling and whispering, taking their hands of the two boys.

"How are we being compensated?" Iroas asked. The village elder appeared behind her and walked up to the two boys.

"You two are being given the option of receiving a female slave of your choice", he said. "You can do whatever you wish with them, even marry them if you desire." Both boys began to turn red.

"I'll pass", Iroas said. He met eyes with Chelia before turning back to the chief. "There is someone else."

"That's fine young man", he said. "What about you Boaz?"

"I'm honored", Boaz said. "Wendy is the strongest warrior here. She deserves the option of any reward."

"You're the village hero", he replied. "You declared everyone would be saved and kept your promise. Not a single one of the women in this village would be unhappy with your choice."

"Not a single woman?" He thought to himself. He looked to his friends. "What do you guys think?" he asked.

"It's disgusting", Wendy said. "Slavery is also outlawed in Fiore."

"Be practical", Iroas said. "If you are going to, take a wizard or a hot girl." Chelia slapped him in response.

"You can't tell a girl how she feels," Chelia said. "You must let her be free to choose her own life. Asaras looked at the ground.

"Asaras?" Boaz asked. She sighed.

"If you take a slave as a reward the guild will look bad", she said. "However, the next time they need help they will offer the same reward. How do we know those other people will treat the woman as nice? At least with Fairytail, she will be free to choose and have work with any basic wizard skills." Boaz nodded. As sick as slavery was, Asaras had a point. But who could he take? Who could he free? He made a promise to leave the village with hope. A thought popped into his head. He walked over to the chief's hut and walked out with a girl with black hair and brown eyes in hand. She was average sized and around Boaz age.

"I pick her", Boaz said.

"But…" the chief said. "That's my daughter."

"Now you know how awful slavery is", he said. "Never offer it as a reward again."

"We won't be able to fulfill any of our ceremonies without her!" he shouted. "She is our shaman!"

"I know", Boaz said. "I'm being practical. I'm choosing the girl with wizardry talent."

"She took a vow of celibacy!"

"Well, you forced her into a vow of slavery", Boaz replied.

"You're a brat!" Darius said. Blue flames began to emanate from Boaz person.

"Listen here", Boaz said. "You refused to hold to hope, and I then fulfilled my promise. I tried to back down from picking anyone, and you denied me. You quickly were willing to sacrifice the lives of your villagers if it meant your future happiness."

"They all know the costs", Darius said. "Why do you think they have been entertaining you?"

"Yes", Boaz said. "They know the costs. You don't. I'm taking your daughter."

"Boaz, stop it", Wendy said. "He understands his lesson."

"No, he doesn't!" Boaz shouted. Rage filled his voice. "We're talking about lives here! Life! He has no value towards the sanctity of life except his own, his daughters, or his village. Only upon threatening everyone does life suddenly matter. If I took any random girl, he would have been fine. Only the crushed hearts of her family and friends would be destroyed."

"You're being cruel!" Chelia shouted.

"I'm a god damn demon!" He roared back and then turned back to the village. "I'm a fire demon! What do you expect? Manners? Mercy upon hypocrites? I want to give everyone hope, but you backed me into a corner and this is my choice."

"Well, shit", Iroas said. Darius calmed his breathing.

"I understand, young man", he said. "Treat my daughter well. It is time for a change in our customs it appears." The five wizards and the young girl left.

On the way home, the young girl introduced herself as Laurel Marigold, daughter of Darius and last of the shamans. However, she had only barely begun being trained in ceremonial customs and lacked any magic ability. Most of the way home Boaz wanted to talk Asaras, but managed very little. Laurel clung to his presence, and she asked questions when possible. Boaz was straightforward and gave simple answers. He spoke very little to her on his own. Catching on, she grew quiet for her master.

It took another three days to get back to the guild, although arriving in the middle of the night. Wendy offered for Laurel to spend time in her private quarters but refused. Laurel slept on a sleeping bag right next to Boaz. The following morning all the wizards waited in the main hall for Master Natsu, who was on his way and being explained the circumstances of Laurel's supposed membership. Upon arrival, Wendy joined next to Chelia. Natsu stood on the second story with Jenny, while the wizards stood by their respective teammates and leader.

"I've heard good things from everyone's leaders", Natsu said. "However, everyone has weaknesses and shortcomings. I hope you realized none of you could have done your missions on your own as well as you did. You will no longer be required to have team leaders. However, everyone must team up for now in order to take jobs." Groaning came from the crowd.

"But first", Master said, "I must congratulate Asaras and Boaz. Despite barely knowing each other they performed a unison raid, defeating a gorian leader."

"Even master said we kicked butt", Boaz said. He gave Asaras a seemingly awkward but energetic high five.

"When did you guys get chummy?" Sakura asked. "Asaras, why are you talking to that demon trash casually?"

"He did quite well", Asaras said. For the first time, she smiled while speaking of him. "He formed our plan of attack and made a critical decision none of us could have."

"What critical decision?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up, brats", Natsu said. "I was getting to that. We have a new member to our guild. Her name is Laurel Marigold. She is a shaman to the village taken over by Vulcans. Boaz brought her here. In addition, without the Vulcan job's reward money we can't afford to pay workers. If you aren't taking a job request, you are helping build our guilds dorms. Lastly, Jenny and Kinana are our main servers. They will work at the bar and cook food, but will also partially be in charge of jobs. Before you go out on a job, you must tell them. In order to go on a solo job, you must have permission from me. That is all." Everyone dispersed. Many guild wizards approached Laurel and began asking questions. Boaz looked around for Asaras or Iroas, but both had disappeared. Instead, Boaz approached Beidaggar.

"How did your mission go?" Boaz asked.

"I'm not talking to you", Beidaggar said. Boaz left the guild hall and began to explore Magnolia. He was emotionally exhausted still, and he was unsure of what to do with Laurel. With nothing in mind, he walked up and down the streets of Magnolia until lunch, spending his time thinking.

Walking back into the guild hall, Laurel ran over to him and hugged him. She hadn't changed in the three days since arriving, still wearing her tribe's clothing.

"Good afternoon, Master", she said with a tender smile. Boaz sighed and guided her to a seat.

"How was meeting everyone?" Boaz asked.

"It was wonderful", she said. "There are a lot of kind people, but I missed you. I didn't quite know what to do."

"Did you get a guild mark?" he asked.

"Yes, master", she said. Pointing to her right side, there was a pink guild mark.

"Can you stop calling me, master?" he asked. Her eyes grew sad.

"Of course", she said. "What should I call you?"

"You can call me anything you like", he said.

"Alright, master", she said. Boaz wanted to slap himself in the face. He immediately knew he should have predicted that. He remained silent, not sure of what to say next.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked him. "Do you have any orders for me?"

Every boy stared in awe as a near half-naked women wanted to fulfill any request Boaz asked of her.

"Yes", he replied. "I want you to be happy. You are a beautiful young woman. It would be easy to do something immoral, but you are free to do whatever you want. I don't want you as a servant or a slave to me but as a friend. I want you to live free, with hope, and search your heart for what you want." She shrunk back in her seat.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Boaz asked.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. "You dishonor me by making me a slave, and then you tell me I'm free to do whatever I want? Why didn't you let me stay with my dad?!"

"You didn't ask to", he said. "In fact, you didn't resist at all. I was surprised. If you would have made a noise, I would have done it at the boat. Now, you don't have the pressure of your family in your decisions. You are free to do what you want." Laurel slapped him on his cheek, leaving it red. She stayed sitting though, refusing to get up.

"What do you want?" Boaz asked. She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I want a husband", she said. "I want to fall in love."

"I know", Boaz said.

"You know?" she asked. "How? Why did you ask the question?"

"I wanted to know if you were honest", he replied. "I was also assuming it was that. I could have been wrong. I'm only lucky to be right."

"How did you know?"

"Your dad lied to me", he said. Tears flowed down her cheeks softly. "They all lied. I didn't want to make a scene in front of my team. I learned through self-study about religions of the world while searching for someone. Your clan refers to themselves as Iztas. I recognized the various writing on the walls which gorians broke through. You do have five female shamans, but to claim they made vows of celibacy is a lie. Most religious rituals in the village are sexual. You are forbidden from getting married in order to prevent a husband's jealousy. In reality, you are everyone's village play toy. Lastly, your position is chosen by lots. You have no choice in the matter. If you try to escape or break your laws, it is expected your gods will punish the village unless they kill and defile your corpse."

"You destroyed our entire beliefs system", she said. He nodded and smiled.

"Gorians are the punishment for broken vows", he said. "By killing the gorian leader and taking you with me, they are forced to settle for a life without their former beliefs. There are more details to it, but that's the gist."

"I'm Fairytail", Laurel said while finally standing up. "It will be a while before I can use magic well. I can get a job serving with Jenny and Kinana." She leaned on the table in front of Boaz, giving him a peculiar and unknown stare. Her face was flush. It took all of his willpower to not look at the obvious cleavage she had.

"Do my breasts make you nervous?" she asked. "That's weird. They made men in my village happy." Boaz sighed a breath of relief. Laurel leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, stunning the teen.

"I've wanted to that since leaving the island", Laurel said. "You may also want to lose some weight; otherwise girls may not give you a chance. Although, if you're this clever each day, you will win my heart in no time." Boaz stared in wonder as he watched her walk away, noticing every sway of hips in her stride. A finger poked him on his back.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to be greeted by a tree with a face. He laughed.

"I'm here to eat your soul", he said. Boaz stared hard at the tree-man unafraid.

"Just kidding", the tree said. Boaz fell over.

"Who the hell are you?" Boaz asked.

"My name is Warrod Sequen", he said. "I was wondering if Master Natsu Dragneel was around." Nodding his head, Boaz walked with Warrod over to the future Fairy Hills where Natsu was building.

"Yo, dad!" Boaz shouted. "A guy named Warrod is here for you." Natsu got down and greeted the man, immediately telling Boaz to take his place in working. The two wizards walked towards the ocean's shore.

"Do you know who I am, Master Dragneel?"

"Warrod Sequen?" Natsu replied. Warrod laughed.

"I meant my position", he said, with Natsu shaking his head. "I am the fourth-ranked wizard saint and a founding member of Fairytail. I spend most of my days halting deserts and forest destruction. When I heard the guild had a new master after what happened, I came as fast as I could. Do you know of Fairytail's basement?"

"Fairytail doesn't have a basement", Natsu said.

"We do", he said. "You have to look a little harder. Thank you for taking up the mantle of Fairytail's Fifth Guildmaster. I hope you grow it well. Trust in the First's and Third's wisdom." Moments later Warrod vanished, as if into thin air.

"Thought projection", Natsu mumbled. He walked over to the main guild hall and waited until the of the day. Every nook and cranny were examined before finally noticing an oddity. They rebuilt the guild in the same format as before, with Natsu's room where Makarov's was. In the corner of the room, there was a breath of cool air coming up from stone. Further, examination revealed it to be an illusion of a door leading to a staircase.

"With all the times the guild has been destroyed, how has no one noticed this?" Natsu said. He lit a flame on his thumb and began to walk down. At the bottom of a couple hundred feet was another door. It was white with golden branches and two vertical lines on its design. Pushing the door open Natsu saw a purple lacrima holding a person. It was a small girl, barely in her teens with long blonde hair and green eyes. Behind him against the wall next to a door was a small, dusty book shelf. Different labels covered them. Natsu spent hours skimming through the notes. Nothing indicated what the women were, but Warrod seemingly knew of its existence.

"If he knew more, he would have said more", Natsu thought. Skimming through the books for hours created a realization by sifting through knowledge. Warrod knew its existence, didn't know more but thought Natsu should know. Whatever the case, not only is it only for guild masters but a darker secret of the guild. Without knowing what the lacrima sealed girl is, leaked knowledge could destroy the guild's reputation. Natsu remembered Warrod words. He grabbed several of the books on the shelf and closed the doors of the mysterious lacrima behind him and covered the entrance to the stairs. On his bed in his main quarters once again, he peered through the first book labeled, _Fairy Spells_ , and began reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chloe Bluefox** -

 **History** \- Born on July 26, 774, she is a natural born citizen of Fiore. She is an only child with a fairly simple life. Her parents gave her immense attention and helped her grow in magical abilities at an early age. After entering into a more prestigious magic school, she tested out in order to partake in the graduation tournament. Growing up, she's been friends with Priscilla since an early age and friends with Boaz since they first shared the same class. After fighting in the tournament, she originally wanted to join Sabretooth or Lamia Scale but chose Fairytail when her best friend, Priscilla, chose it before her.

 **Appearance-** She's been one of the tallest girls in her class for a while, but stopped growing when everyone else began to hit puberty, standing at 5'2" (or 157 cm). She has light green hair and dark blue eyes. She prefers to wear variations of red and pink, and any color in between with jeans or a skirt of a matching color.

 **Likes** \- Laughter, silliness, funny bad boys, idle gossip, weird creatures, and adores all animals

 **Dislikes** \- spicy foods, lying, disrespect towards superiors, bullying

 **Demeanor** \- Although a very diligent worker, she has an overall silly nature with her friends, but takes on a serious attitude when needing to. She isn't one to stand up and speak for herself or others typically.

 **Goals-** To master all animal related spells, and possibly plant ones too.

 **Magic** \- Animal Soul Take over and solid script magic.

 **Crush** \- Cyrus

 **Guild Mark** \- Maroon and on the back of her left hand

 **Chapter 8 Broken Curse December 22** **nd** **, 787.**

Time had passed, fifteen days, since Boaz returned to Fairytail and Natsu discovered a possibly earth-shaking lacrima underneath Fairytail. It was December 22nd. With Christmas in a few days, everyone's mind centered on that. Magnolia and the guild hall were covered in decorations and snow. Many were out shopping and finding gifts for their fellow guildmates; although, Boaz was unable to buy anything for anyone.

After Boaz returned from his first mission, Natsu allowed for all members to go on any job of their level as long as they went on a team of two people minimum. Each time Boaz tried to find someone to partner up on a job, he was declined. Iroas claimed he and Beidaggar needed time as friends, although went on missions with others. Wendy only goes on missions which Natsu requests, spending most of her time at Fairytail as Natsu's advisor. Asaras told Boaz she didn't want him to join; her hyperbolic attitude couldn't be interpreted as genuine disdain or sarcasm. When he approached Chloe, he was met with silence and mostly non-verbal cues. Priscilla later told him Chloe still felt uncomfortable around Boaz for his past feelings, which seemed unmovable on random days. Een wouldn't mind but was forced to deny Boaz. Even if the likelihood is low, Een humbled himself and admitted his fear and inability to fight a loose fire demon. Every other wizard was part of another team or went solo, such as Mystogan and Brandish (whose rewards brought in enough money to increase the girls' dorm build time- finished the previous day). Boaz was backed into a corner. If expenses occurred, he had no means of paying.

Laying around the guild hall on the morning of the 22nd, Boaz tried to sleep away his troubles. Eyes were closed and darkness covered his surroundings. A floral aroma was ingested by his nostrils, but he was interrupted by the sense of an overhanging shadow. Opening his right eye, Chelia was hanging over him with a paper in her hand.

"Would you go on a job with me?" Chelia asked. She placed her arms and the paper behind her back with a downcast face. "I know you haven't been able to find a team. I've been working up the strength to ask to form a team with you. It's ok if you say no." Boaz' eyes sparkled similar to a young woman in love. Chelia smiled back firmly and gentle.

"Yes", he said near light speed. "What's the job and when can we leave?"

"We can leave whenever you can", she said. She lifted up the job post, which had a man's face. "We have to capture a fugitive hiding in Oshibana by the name of Kageyama."

It took a couple hours to reach the city but made it relatively quickly by train. They began investigating immediately, asking all nearby if they had seen the man on the wanted poster. People were scarce. Those were present had no knowledge. Another two hours passed, mainly of the two young wizards walking in circles to find next to no one. They found themselves next to the train station they arrived on. The station seemed greater than before, as did every detail it beheld.

"I'm tired", Chelia said. "Do you want to take a break?" Boaz agreed and sat down on the large steps to the station with Chelia.

"What do we do?" she asked. Her head was hung in shame. Boaz was in the same boat. Mumbling began to sound off around them. Boaz looked around to find a man with a long, black, and spiky ponytail on the opposite side of the steps with his hands folded mumbling to himself. Some bursts were loud and quick while others were undetectable.

"What's he doing?" Boaz said softly. Chelia tilted her head, vexed, and walked over politely to the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" she said. "Have you seen this man?" Lifting up the poster, the man looked up and stared back blank. Chelia screamed at the sight of his eyes. Shadow arms reached from the grounds' abyss to hold Chelia perfectly still despite resistance. Persons who had previously been asked questions swarmed to painful yelling. Instead of focusing on the stranger, they surrounded Boaz. The shadow's manipulator finally turned his face to Boaz. It was Kageyama. Everything they had done until now was a trap. They weren't hunting a fugitive; they were hunting a guild.

"We are Eisenwald", Kageyama said. "It's a few Fairytail gadflies. Kill them." Boaz summoned his fire, being surrounded his by blue flame.

" **Fire Demon's Rage**!" Boaz roared to the people in front of him, hitting several dark mages. Scorched flesh filled the air, however, it wasn't theirs. Others behind him simply attacked from behind. Parts of Boaz' clothes began melting off infused to his skin. His back was nearly completely showing, revealing his tattoo.

" **Demon Slayer Secret Art: Babylon's Guilt and Hell's Bath!** " A liquefied fire shot through the earth at Boaz's feet, forming a wall of fire to protect him. Spheres filled with the blue lava-like substance gathered and launched themselves at the enemy, creating dozens of little explosions. Boaz was no longer the only source of scorched flesh. Only Kageyama and a few men remained standing, but the attack knocked the wind out of the Fire Demon. At top of the steps, nearly fifty men popped out of the station and threw themselves downward.

Boaz started hearing his own heartbeat.

" **Fire Demon's Perverse Flame**!" Gathering a large blue flame in his hands, Boaz launched the sphere of energy, seemingly taking out the wizards charging. They got up immediately. His magic power was nearly drained.

"What do you have here?" Kageyama asked. Boaz' eyes widened as he realized his enemy stealthily moved behind him while he had yet to free Chelia. Kageyama's hand was on Boaz' back. What could he do? How strong was Kageyama? Could a limit breaker defeat everyone?

"I sense magic power coming from this humorlessly shaped tattoo", Kageyama said. A black magic circle engraved itself on Boaz' back, surrounding his tattoo. " **Seal Break**!" was Kage shouted before Boaz hit the floor coughing up blood. His flames disappeared.

"Not very strong without your fire magic", Kage said. He leaned over and prodded the boy. "Then again you weren't strong, to begin with." Blood covered Boaz' mouth. His eyes were bloodshot. He squeezed his fist too hard- pours of blood were open even on the palm of his hand.

"Please", Boaz said. "Take Chelia, your friends, and run." Kageyama leaned back over. Several shadows erupted from the ground and began piercing Boaz' flesh. Walls forced themselves from his lungs as he lived in agony. Kage finished his pride by pushing his boot on Boaz' back.

"Why would I run from you?" he asked. "All I want is a talk with your master. You can't do anything to hurt me." Slowly, Boaz began to get up, forcing Kage's foot off.

"I'm sorry", Boaz said. His eyes changed color to green. Blue flames erupted from him. Magic power increased exponentially. Like a ragdoll, Boaz tossed Kageyama into Oshibana Station's wall effortlessly. Eisenwald and all of their men charged upon witnessing their boss tossed aside. With a fire breath attack, the entire guild was killed instantly and blew a hole through the station. To the joy of the fire demon, Kageyama forced himself to stand up.

"I've suffered worse", he said. "You're nothing like a real demon!"

Boaz disappeared. Kageyama looked around rushed, trying to find him. When looking behind, the demon stood before him with a blind, insatiable wrath. A **Fire Demon's Raging Fist** was unleashed onto the shadow man, effectively decapitating him. The fire demon's carnage continued, lighting the entire town on fire. Soft and meek arms wrapped around his suddenly. The demon could hear the of the heartbeat of a living person holding him.

"Boaz!" Chelia screamed. "Stop! Please!" The demon peered at Chelia and elbowed her in the stomach, forcing her to cough up blood. Fear flooded her eyes, but a tenderness did too. Her heart pitied the demon. Feelings were returned with hatred; Boaz punched her into a wall. Her body was covered in minor cuts and bruises.

" **Fire Demon's Rage**!" Fire shot out from Boaz' mouth and surrounded the young god slayer. Abruptly the fire was put out, and the young girl was gone. Natsu Dragneel stood in front of the demon and met eyes. Wendy Marvell stood off to the side with Chelia in her arms.

"Boaz!" Natsu shouted. "Don't make me hurt you!" Regardless, the demon charged. Launching at with a bevy of punches, Natsu blocked all of them and returned each with his own **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. Small dents could be seen in Boaz body. Yet Boaz ate Natsu's fire. His remaining clothes were being burnt off. The fire consumed his entire body to the point only the embodiment of blue flames could be seen. Blow after blow began to be exchanged. Each of Natsu's attacks was ineffective, only making Boaz that much stronger.

After a half an hour of fighting, Natsu continually matched Boaz brute force which was still steadily climbing from Natsu's flames. Each exchange of punches created miniature explosions destroying the town. Natsu geared the fight away from the train station, where he smelled civilians. The fire demon seemingly noticed but didn't care. His only focus was Natsu, who was forced to reach one of two decisions. Natsu must either try to mimic what he did with Zancrow or waste a once in a lifetime attack.

Boaz began building up his perverse flame, which gave the decision. Natsu emptied himself of his own magic, melting most of the town and stone nearby. Eating the flame, Natsu's own fire turned to a purple texture similar to Macao.

" **Demonic Dragon's Fire Fist!** " Natsu unsheathed his wrathful fist at Boaz' face. The fire demon was forced to block, but he proved far too slow. A large dent was etched into the demon's skull as he fell to the ground. The bones of his spine at his neck were twisted and snapped. He had finally lost- the demon was dead.

Natsu mourned at the feet of his son. Chelia walked over with Wendy helping her limp along.

"I'm sorry, Master", Chelia said.

"It's not your fault, Chelia", Natsu said. "You were very brave. You must have been terrified." She placed her arms over Boaz' chest and started to cry.

"What do we tell everyone?" Wendy asked.

"The truth", Natsu said. Chelia continued to cry over his body.

"Let's go tell the town's citizens", Natsu said. Wendy and he both walked into the train station. A few minutes later after untying everyone, Chelia ran in after them.

"Master! Wendy!" she screamed. "Boaz is alive!" Natsu was stunned still by the news. The three wizards ran outside to discover a breathing Boaz, who injuries remained but his critical wounds gone.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked.

A couple days passed before Boaz awoke from his rest. His eyes were blurry. Each of the muscles in his body was sore. Smells of medicine were in the room. Natsu was sitting beside him. Boaz leaned up and laid on the pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked.

"Crappy", Boaz said. "How long have I been out?"

"Three full days", Natsu said. "It's Christmas morning." Boaz sighed in shame.

"I have worse news", Natsu said. Boaz ground his teeth. "While controlled by your magic, you hurt Chelia. She's a very sweet girl, but she doesn't feel comfortable working with you for a while."

"I know", Boaz said. His voice was shameful. "If I asked, she is kind enough to feel obligated to come, but I wouldn't put that on her." Boaz repositioned himself inside the bed, ready to give up on the day.

"I wanted to offer you something", Natsu said. "Do you want to become a fire dragon slayer?" Boaz eyes' widened in awe but stood firm on shaking his head.

"No", Boaz said. "I can't run away from my power. I need to accept who I am and what I can do before moving on."

"I see", Natsu said grinning. "There's one thing still bothering me. How did you survive?"

"I don't know", Boaz said.

"I don't understand what this evil force is which takes you over", Natsu said.

"Neither do I", Boaz said. "But there is something. When I am taken over, I don't lose my sanity. I remember every detail. Everything I do is of my own volition. A darkness inside me grows, but it doesn't take me over. I don't know how to explain it. It's me, but it's also not me." Natsu placed his hand on his son's head.

"Don't worry about it, son", Natsu said. "Everyone is like that at times. Only yours comes from your magic."

"I don't know who I am", Boaz said. "What do I do? I can't tell if I'm evil, or if I hate evil. My mind contradicts itself more every day."

"Have I ever told you what do when you're depressed?" Natsu asked.

"No", Boaz said. "What should I do?"

"First you need to stand up", he said. Boaz got up, although groaning. "Speak of your future, and that will become your will to live."

"I don't know what I want", Boaz said. "But I will master fire demon slaying magic!"

"That's my boy", Natsu said. "Be careful now. We still have one more issue left." Natsu thought back to two days ago when the guild had gathered with him. After he explained the situation, most of the wizards proposed to kick Boaz out for being a threat to the members. Chelia pleaded for them to relent, others pointed out her obvious fear. She had not even visited Boaz once. Sakura and Beidaggar were both typically adamant against him, while surprisingly Brandish got heated and chewed out both of them. Natsu addressed his children firmly.

"If someone is in despair", he said to them, "We cannot turn our backs to them if they want to change. I will not turn back on him, nor any of you." He would like to believe his words resonated in at least a few of them since then. Natsu relayed the events to his son.

"It's alright", Boaz said. "I deserve to die. I've killed and threatened the lives of many innocent people. I understand."

"You think it would alright if you up and died?!" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid", Boaz said. "What happens when you die? I'm afraid of the void. I'm afraid of potential judgment. Death will always be the final frontier, and it's a terrifying one.

"Do you think your death would be better for everyone?" Natsu asked.

"Yes", was all Boaz. Natsu punched him the face with gusto, prompting a simple, "What the hell?"

"Your death would affect me, dumbass", Natsu said. "I thought I killed you three days ago! Do you know how terrified and awful I felt at losing my son? Could you see the calm terror on Wendy's face? Chelia couldn't stop crying. Do you really believe that?"

"No", Boaz said.

"Don't doubt your worth", Natsu said.

"I'm going outside to think", Boaz replied. Walking into the main guild hall, everyone stared at him in silence. Not a single greeting or expression of concern was extended. Dread or anger seemed to cover all of their faces. Boaz ran outside. Snowfall dancing down from the sky, extending the already white ground. He found a spot on the back of the guild hall and sat down. Light clothes were all he had on. Another contradiction appeared. Only when he was alone did he feel happy. Not that he actually felt happy, rather he couldn't hurt anyone nor would his presence cause angst he perceived.

Questions resurfaced in Boaz' mind. Who am I? What is my purpose? Why do I feel worthless when Master says the opposite? What am I longing for? Why do I feel incomplete? Why do I screw up everything? All of them were familiar, yet no answer was ever reached. The cold finally began to reach his skin, but it was comforting. Closing his eyes, he looked up and imagined the future of everyone around him.

Another figure had plopped them next to him. Opening his eyes, he noticed it was Brandish. She sat in the same sulking position he had been in her arms crossed around her legs and knees close to her chest.

"Stop crying", Brandish said. She sounded frustrated. "Worse things have happened to better people. The circumstances of your life don't determine who you turn out to be, or your value as a person."

"I know you're right", Boaz said. "But I'm too overwhelmed by my emotions. I know I'm wrong, but my heart hasn't caught up to my brain. I know the truth, but it doesn't resonate inside me."

"Don't give up", Brandish said. "That will come with time." Brandish and Boaz took their sunken heads out of their laps and finally made eye contact. Brandish gave him a warm smile. He hadn't seen her put on a kind face except towards Natsu the entire time he stayed there. He finally noticed she was wearing her typical half-naked outfit.

"Aren't you cold?" Boaz asked.

"No", she said. "I have a fire warming me up inside. You will soon too. Come inside soon. You may not think it, but the people inside that building do care about you."

"I will", Boaz said. "I'll be a few more minutes out here." He began to feel better.

"Are you alone?" a voice asked. Boaz looked up to his right to see Asaras. Boaz nodded yes and she sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry", Asaras said. "I overheard your conversation with Master Natsu, and just now with Brandish."

"It's alright", Boaz said.

"Do you really think you deserve to die?" she asked.

"I do", he said.

"I never imagined you were this broken inside", she said.

"I think both of us still barely scratch the surface", he said.

"I think I understand how you feel", she said. "For the longest time, I hated myself. It wasn't until recently did I wake up from that harsh reality. I didn't want to live that way, so I chose not to."

"You make it sound easy", Boaz said.

"It's anything but easy", she said. "I know this is sudden, but do you want to join my team? You don't have to. We can make our own team too." Boaz's eyes widened and his jaw nearly fell off, but he stood still.

"No", he said. "Honestly, it sounds fun, but I feel that I shouldn't for some reason. What do you think of someone's instincts?"

"I think a person's instincts are often intertwined with their fate", she said. Boaz raised an

eyebrow.

"Predestination, fate, and destiny are all myths", he replied.

"I think you're wrong", she said. "Sometimes we can resist all we want, but our choice isn't our own."

"I guess you have a point", Boaz said.

"What do you want in life?" Asaras asked.

"Purpose", he said meekly. "I honestly don't care what it is, as long as I have a purpose. Friends, family, possessions… They disappear when you die. In a sense, they don't have any real value to life."

"I agree", she said. "But my conclusion is different. If everything disappears, how much more precious should they be treated? You think their value over eternity is zero, while I think their value is infinite over the course of a very short time."

"I see", Boaz said. "It makes sense. What do you want in life?" Asaras flinched back for a second.

"I want a normal life", she said. "I want to get married to a noble wizard and have a family. I would like to master my dragon slaying magic. Even if I don't get those things, I want to live every day with an appreciation for the world around me."

"With what everyone's been saying to me, I guess I have thinking to do", Boaz said.

"You certainly do!" Asaras said. She grabbed his hand and yanked him up. "Now come on! You can think later. Celebrate Christmas with us!" They ran into the guild together, with a few questioning the split second they were still holding hands. Wrapping paper covered the guild's floor. People had piles of presents scattered throughout the room. A group of people ran over to Asaras and began to hand her presents, ignoring the new found presence of Boaz.

"Is this the Fairytail Natsu grew up in?" Boaz wondered. "I've said in the past I want to change the world. If I want to fill everyone with hope, I must start with myself. No one blames themselves for the world's problems. Everyone points a finger to someone else. If I want the world to change, and to live in the Fairytail I've always admired I must start with myself and move to the guild. I will do my best to befriend everyone. I can't care if I'm hurt in the process." Natsu appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Wendy was right next to him.

"Hey Boaz, do you have any presents for the others?" Natsu asked.

"No", Boaz said. "I didn't have any money to buy anything."

"Oh", Natsu said. "I forgot. Well, Wendy and I bought you something!"

"Unwrap it!" Wendy said. Natsu handed him a fairly tall box wrapped in red paper, with a silver filled bow. Unwrapping the present, three other boxed each with a different outfit were inside them. Whispering happened among his guild mates.

"He got one present and it was clothes? That sucks."

"That's what he deserves."

"What a loser."

Boaz teared up slightly.

"Thank you, Master," Boaz said. "Thank you, Wendy! I didn't think anyone noticed."

"It's hard to notice", Natsu said. "You've lost more and more weight. Your clothes all are baggy now. Who can look or fight well in those?"

"We bought you three outfits", Wendy said. "One is styled after what Natsu used to wear. One is similar to the green flannel and pants to what you already have. The last outfit is a yellow hoodie with white sides and jeans."

"Why do they look small?" Boaz asked.

"We bought them for continued weight loss in mind", Wendy said. "They won't fit until you lose nearly all your excess fat."

"That's cruel inspiration", Boaz said.

"Everyone!" Chelia shouted. Boaz looked around. Her voice was coming from the second floor.

"We need to change gears now!" she said. "It's a day of _love_ after all. Master Natsu agreed to buy fireworks for the guild and Magnolia to view that night. Every one should find someone special to see them with."

"Don't be afraid to ask a friend either", Jenny said.

The wizards of Fairytail began to shout in excitement louder as the seconds went by. After a couple minutes, a rush came over the mages, who then gathered their presents and scattered. Boaz did the same, putting his new clothes in his small banking area where the guys currently sleep and then decided upon walking the streets of Magnolia.

Around an hour had passed before he stumbled upon Chelia, who was actually dressed for the weather at hand. What should he say? Should he ask her to go with him as an apology?

"Hey, Boaz!" Chelia yelled. "Have you decided who you wanted to see the fireworks with?"

"Actually", he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Chelia blushed. For the first time, Boaz noticed it. She was nervous to a degree and began brushing her hands through her own hair.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I didn't really want to go. It really doesn't sound that fun."

"Don't worry about it then", Boaz said. "I hope you have fun tonight. And Chelia…" Boaz started away while Chelia looked directly at him.

"I don't have the words to say how sorry I am", Boaz said. "I'll make it up to you one day. I promise." He walked past Chelia and turned the first corner to take a quick breath.

"Chelia!" a voice said. It was Iroas'. "Would you like to see the fireworks tonight with me?"

"I would love too!" Chelia said. "I'll meet you at the guild tonight."

"At least Iroas is happy", Boaz thought. "I'm surprised he actually asked her. It's unlike him." Part his heart wanted to snap in two. He didn't feel anything for her, but at the same time, he was jealous. Chelia was afraid of him, and he couldn't deny it.

"Befriending everyone in the guild will be hard", Boaz said. "I can't give up though." He continued to walk the street over until he bumped into Sakura.

"Don't even think about it", Sakura said. Boaz saw it coming, so it didn't bother him quite as much. The next two girls didn't give him much hope either. He found Laurel outside a flower shop, but she said Ilium already asked her. Priscilla was frolicking the snowy streets with a more immodest attire than normal. She too said she didn't want to go. A couple hours had must have passed by before he finally ran into Asaras. She waved him down and seemed excited to see him. Maybe she wanted to with him?

"I'm sorry", she said. "Sakura, Kokea, Kelsea, and I already agreed to go as a group of friends. Would you mind joining us?"

"I wouldn't mind", Boaz said. "But it would be weird being the only guy, especially since Sakura hates me."

"Sakura doesn't hate you", Asaras said. "Don't be silly! She seems composed but she really struggles with confidence inside. She beats you down in order to feel better about herself."

"Oh!" Boaz said. "That makes sense. I'll accept her insults then if it means she's happy."

"What the hell?" Asaras asked. "What do you mean?"

"Asaras", Sakura yelled running up to them. "I found four cute guys to take with us!"

"What?" Asaras asked. "Why did you do this without consulting me?! I wanted to go with Boaz. I literally told him no because I made you a promise."

"You wanted to go with that demon?" Sakura asked. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"That demon is my friend", Asaras said.

"I'm right here", Boaz said.

"Well, you're going with a foreigner named Luke", Sakura said. "He's cute. You'll like it much more with him than Boaz. Plus, if you don't go none of the guys will go."

"I'm sorry, Boaz", Asaras said. "It looks I can't get out of this." Boaz smiled at her as heart-warming as he could manage.

"Don't worry about it, Asaras", Boaz said. "I wanted to spend time training today anyway. I want to have worry about dressing nicely this way."

"Are you sure, Boaz?" she asked.

"It'll be fine", he said. He starting walking away. "Have fun tonight!"

"Training actually sounds fun", he thought. "I need to get stronger."

Hours passed by, and it was a few minutes past nine o'clock. Magnolia and the area surrounding the guild was flooded with lawn chairs and blankets with people sitting on them. Upon the guild's second story was a large, open wooden deck where all the wizards relaxed. Fireworks finally had begun to start. They shot off far from the left side of the shore and ended around three hundred feet in front of the guild's back off the coast.

Most of the guild came with friend dates, although a few actual dates as well. Natsu asked Wendy to join him. Iroas came with Chelia, and she cuddled next to him a blanket. Cyrus and Chloe were together and holding hands, which _everyone_ noticed. Diaten was with Namiyari, who both stared silently at the fireworks. Ilium came with Laurel, and they made jokes at every opportunity. Jellal was with his lover, Ultear. Esau came with Hiskanna, although both carried an awkward and uncertain energy with them. Beidaggar managed to convince Priscilla to come, albeit with the guilt of being longtime friends. Jenny came with Brandish, although happened to be right next to Natsu. Asaras and her group of girls came with unknown guys, who continuously put moves on each of the girls. Asaras felt like the only who continued to resist. However, Boaz was nowhere to be seen.

Being on the enclosed deck, although large, forced everyone to be by each other still. Asking someone to come seemed to actually matter very little. Everyone was there together as a guild, and four horny teenager boy's no one knew. The fireworks had already been going on over an hour. No one seemed to notice the demon slayer's absence.

"Master Natsu, do you know where Boaz is?" Chelia asked. Everyone turned towards her as if her question killed the mood.

"Did treating him badly make him not come tonight?" Sakura asked.

"No", Natsu said. "Boaz is tougher than that, Sakura. He had no one to go with when I found him exhausted from training. Have any of you felt something different about any of the fireworks?" Natsu received mixed response.

"They're not being lit with a match", Natsu said. "Boaz is lighting them with his magic. If you're careful, you can sense trace amounts of his magic where the fireworks are exploding."

"Why is he lighting the fireworks?" Iroas asked.

"I bought special fireworks", Natsu said. "Soon enough everyone will notice a change in the fireworks. Boaz will light magically based fireworks. A fire wizard has to ignite them. Each explosive is filled with an animation of a particular emotion based off the wizard who lit them."

"Can you tell us when they start?" Chelia asked.

"Of course", Natsu said. "I'll even say the emotion." Everyone stared with curiosity at Natsu. His voice sounded like he planned something. Asaras, while distracted, finally managed to give in and was holding the hand of the man next to her. Around ten minutes had passed before Natsu spoke again.

"Here's the first one", Natsu said. "This is anger."

It exploded into a deep red and then reformed into the shape of a shirtless man. He had Fairytail's emblem on his right wrist and a tattoo on his back. He was shooting fire magic out of his fists. Wondrous and marvelous fire formed into powerfully enraged attacks.

"Is he angry at himself?" Priscilla asked.

"It seems that way", Een said.

"The next is fear", Natsu said.

A bright orange exploded and reformed into the shape of an elderly man with a beard which reached his knees. He performed attacks of all kinds, from the elemental and heavenly body to take over and re-equip.

"I've never heard of a single wizard mastering so many spells before", Asaras said.

"Why is he afraid of an old man?" Hiskanna asked.

"Maybe the old man symbolizes those stronger than him", Esau suggested.

"Next is envy", Natsu said.

The sun glaring yellow exploded into the distance. A young man and woman popped out of it, using sporadic hand gestures and body language to communicate. They sat and started eating. After getting up, the young man walked the woman home. She kissed him on the cheek. Another dinner date happened shortly after, followed by several others. Trials of relationships occurred. Her mother parents disliked him, while he lacked any parents, to begin with. Not until a dark wizard threatened her life and he came to her rescue did her family acknowledge him. A proposal under the stars came next, prompting awe from the girls and a question from Sakura.

"Asaras", she asked, "Do you think she looks like you?" She shrunk back in her seat and forcibly removed her hand from being held.

"Don't be ridiculous", she said. "I'm not in love." A quick wedding happened next before the firework finally faded.

"It looks an awful lot like you", Kelsea said. Most seemed to agree.

"Next is courage", Natsu said.

A dark blue exploded in the shapes of two wizards sparring in a friendly match. One appeared smaller than the other, and they looked nearly identical. They both wore scarves which seemed to match Natsu's.

"It's a father and son", Beidaggar said. Fighting went on for a few minutes before fading.

"That's pretty badass", Ilium said.

"Agreed", Cyrus said.

"This next one is passion", Natsu said.

A bright pink exploded into a small boy dressed in robes and a staff. He was shepherding sheep through a dessert. A wolf attacked and stole one of the sheep out from under him. Caught off guard, the shepherd boy chased after the wolf while keeping the others still. With a solid strike to the skull, he managed to kill the wolf. Soon after returning, a lion and a bear attacked. The sheep began to scatter in fear but managed to direct their leader into a canyon. Erupting in sudden anger, the shepherd boy launched himself at the bear and the lion. He managed to slay his enemies, deliver the sheep, and guide them to safety unharmed. He finally fell asleep on top of a boulder, relaxed with the sheep around him safe and sound.

"Boaz is passionate about young shepherd boys?" Esau asked.

"I think he wants to be a shepherd", Brandish said.

"He seems simple like that", Laurel said.

"Boaz is far from simple", Beidaggar said.

"He doesn't have to be simple to want simple", she replied.

"Pride is next", Natsu said.

The fireworks were purple this time and exploded into the Fairytail guild's symbol, along with former members. Natsu recognized most of the faces as friends of his past such as Erza, Gray, and Lucy. Particularly odd, he recognized the young blonde girl beneath the guild as one of the faces. Magnolia shouted for joy upon seeing their former protectors. Now far in the past, they were treated as legends by the town.

"This next firework is despair", Natsu said.

Silver exploded into a young love story as if seemingly taking place where the envy left off. The couple was shortly after killed by the unknown, while men in holy garb took the baby in as their own. Raising the child as their helper and friend, they too died when he was still a young boy via a mysterious monster. Shortly after the young boy begins to learn magic, powerful magic from many teachers. They too are killed by an unknown force.

"This is dark", Diaten said. As the words he said finished, the young boy began walking along idea girl with twin ponytails, close to his own age. He appeared happy. Then he and the girl began to fight, and she too is suddenly killed by an unknown force. The young boy begins to weep frantically over her body until he is swarmed by the unknown force himself and fades into nothing.

"These thoughts are what cause him despair", Chelia said. She recognized the little girl with two ponytails.

"These are the people he's hurt over his life", Chloe said. "Even if not his fault, he blames himself."

"Idiot", Asaras said. Sakura placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"The last is joy", Natsu said. "Unlike the others, it's color is ordained by the nature of the user and his magic."

Out from the left shot the last firework into the sky. Upon exploding, nothing came out.

"Does he not have any joy?" Jenny asked.

"Don't be silly", Wendy said. Shattered fragments of the firework lit into an overwhelming bright, dark green and slowly formed into the guild's symbol. One by one each of the current members faces lit into the sky, with clear perception on to who everyone was. No one had anything to say, merely stricken with awe as to the sight in front of them.

"Like Father like son", Natsu said.


End file.
